Wizards of the Force
by dezagonj
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter have lived a full life and they're ready to join their friends and family in the next great adventure. Until Death intervenes and offers them a chance to live a second life in another galaxy.  Not Slash  H/G AS/PA  Part 1 of 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is where i put out that I don't own either Harry Potter or Starwars and I've created this story from both of those universes.

Chapter One  
><strong>The Veil<strong>

"Your time is nigh, Harry Potter. Your sun is setting in the west and as you go, so shall your wife with you." it was a deep male voice which woke the elderly man in his bed. He was sweating with a fever which was incurable with the modern medicines of the day, a fever which indicated that Harry Potter was nearing the end of his hundred seventy-six year life. Years that had been filled with hardship, love, betrayal, happiness, death and everything else a person living so long could expect.

Harry Potter unconsciously lifted his hand to his forehead and ran a finger along the faded lightning scar he had become famous for since a child. He remembered back to the last time it had hurt, back during Voldemort's reign, when he was seventeen years old and walking through the Forbidden Forest to face the dark wizard. And now, the pain was nearly as intense as it ever had been.

His movement disturbed his slumbering wife, Ginerva Potter. A woman only a year younger and who had been with him since the final battle at Hogwarts. They had rekindled their love after a year of separation while Harry had searched for the means to destroy Voldemort.

"You are being given a choice, Harry Potter." Harry sat up slowly, looking around with a confused but thoughtful look on his face as he realized that the voice had not been in his dream, "Tomorrow, you and Ginerva must go to the Veil and choose!"

"What are we choosing?" Harry whispered, keeping his voice low and alow his wife to continue sleeping, his green eyes continued to search for the owner of the voice, though he instinctively knew he would not find it.

"Continue living or continue dying."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Tomorrow! Choose!" the voice faded as it repeated its message and Harry frowned. He was unsure what to make of the offer, but knew exactly what Veil the voice had been tlaking about. It had been even longer since he had thought of it, having watched his Godfather fall through it to his death when he was fifteen during the war. After the war, he had proposed to use it as a means of execution for the more deadly of criminals and death eaters once they had been caught.

Realizing that he could not do anything more about it tonight, resolved to tell Ginny about it in the morning and try to get some rest before he would have to choose. Rolling over, he pulled his wife a little closer to himself and sighed at the comfort her presense radiated for him.

Ginny smiled in her sleep as she felt the embrace of her husband, a man she loved and trusted after all of these years.

x x x

Harry limped wearily into the kitchen the next morning and saw Ginny already working on breakfast, "We need to go to the ministry today, Gin." Despite being sick and near his grave, Harry had resolved to continue his daily routines regardless of age.

"We?" Ginny paused to look up from the stove and frowned, "You shouldn't be going anywhere, Harry. Let one of our grandchildren do whatever has to be done."

Harry looked at the small homely table where two of his adult grandchildren were eating and satisfied that they were not paying attention to their patriarch, he looked back at Ginny, "I've had a revelation...telling me that you and i need to be...at the veil." he dropped his voice to a whisper and grinned at her immediate surprise and incredulous stare.

She remained quiet, knowing that Harry was trying to wind her up and would eventually continue, she was not wrong, "We're being given a choice apparently. The message was very vague though, didn't really give me any hints on the matter."

"A message?" Ginny asked skeptically, "What exactly was this 'message'?"

"Continue living or continue dying." Harry chuckled and shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Wasn't very revealing or elaborate was it. Yes, I did ask what it meant and no, it didn't answer. It only said that we needed to be there today."

"Sounds like there's a catch in there."

"Isn't there always?"

"When do you want to go?"

They did not make it to the ministry until the afternoon, deciding to ensure their affairs were in order and farewells were given under the pretext that they were going to live their last months traveling the world.

Harry and Ginny found their way to the Department of Mysteries after checking in at the ministry front desk, avoiding the stares of the general public and dodging the minister who had unfortunately heard that they were there.

Both were tired from the pace of travel, usually letting their descendants take care of things at the ministry and had been content to live at the house for nearly a decade. Though they were still excited to find out what this next adventure might be, "Well, what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged, "The voice didn't specify a time, Gin. I think I'll conjure up a chair to sit in while we wait for whatever."

He pulled out his wand but stopped as they both gasped in surprise to see the veil part and the last person expected step out, "Sirius?"

"Hey cub!" Sirius Black's young grin mirrored the mischief long forgotten through the years, "You're not looking so good."

"How? It isn't possible!" Harry stammered.

"Don't know, Harry, I'm just the messenger. Though I could probably say magic this time and get away with it." Sirius' smile faded as he embraced his godson, "Hey Red, good to see you again. I told you you'd get him in the end."

Ginny blushed from the reference of their past, "I'm a little old to be called 'red', Sirius. Though for a dead guy, you're looking good."

Sirius laughed, "Right, well, I only have a few minutes to explain this, and then I have to get back to something." he leaned in to whisper, "Your father, Remus and I have a prank war against your brother's Red, and we're in the middle of plotting our next move."

Harry chuckled at the thought of the old Marauders and then frowned, "What is this whole thing? Why are we getting a choice to live rather than die?"

"Well, we all know you're both near the end. Death has decided to offer you a chance to live the next three months here before passing on to join us. Parents, siblings, friends and everybod else who has already passed...well, you know who isn't alive anymore. Or, you can step through the Veil with me, right now."

"What?"

"Hang on, Red, I'll explain that last choice. It's not a bad dead either, you're getting a good deal too. Your bodies will be rejuvinated, somewhere between eighteen and twenty-one, not entirely sure but you'll be younger than I was when I died. You'll also have all the knoweldge and abilities that you have now with the memories of your family"

"And the catch is?"

"Where are we going?"

Both questions were asked at the same time and Sirius chuckled, "Another galaxy. There's a different type of magic that they'll be able to explain because it's slightly different from ours. The catch, they're on the brink of a galactic war."

"War?" Harry hesitated, thinking back to the dozens of friends he knew had been killed in the war against Voldemort and the several other dark wizards he had defeated as an auror.

"The guardians there aren't ready for it. Almost as bad as the ministry was when Voldemort returned. They're going to need all the help they can get or hundreds of worlds are going to suffer because of the evil behind the war.

"Worlds?" Ginny asked.

"This war is going to encompass an entire Galaxy, Red. You're going to galaxy with space ships, robots, aliens, and thousands of weird creatures. Of course the best part are the weapons and toys you'll get to play with once you're there."

Harry's eyes gleamed with a very sudden interest at the description of this possible new adventure, "What do you think, Gin?"

"Let me get this straight," Ginny ignored Harry's question, "We're going to be sent to another galaxy far from here to fight in a war that hasn't started yet? And this war is going to be fought across dozens of planets?"

"Hundreds of planets!" Sirius said, "From what I understand, the real war is several years away. You'll have enough time to adjust to their lifestyle and everything else in the galaxy."

The couple looked at each other, Harry could tell that Ginny was not going to say no, just like he had already decided to do it. Both had a look in their eyes that neither had seen there in decades, "What do we have to do?"

"Follow me!" Sirius grinned back at them and for the second and last time of Harry's existence, he stepped into the veil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I find myself typing out a well known fact that I am not the owner or creator of either Harry Potter or Starwars. Rowling and Lucas (respectively) gets that privelage

Chapter Two  
><strong>Theed<strong>

Pain! It was the simplest way to describe what Harry felt when he woke up from the darkness. Every nerve, bone, muscle and tendon felt like it was on fire and if he had never experienced the cruiciatus, he'd have nothing to compare how intense the pain was. A minute later, the pain was gone and his senses began to return to normal when he heard a wimper to his right

Opening his eyes, he recognized the firey hair of his wife recovering from the effects of their rebirth. He let out a groan and turned his head to take in more of their surroundings. They were both lying in the middle of a field, with waist high grasses and exotic flowers everywhere he could look. Except for the pain he had just been put through, he would have believed himself dead and in the afterlife, "Ginny?"  
>His voice was dry and just a little hoarse and he reached up to his face to adjust his glasses only to realize that he was seeing perfectly without them, "Ginny, wake up."<p>

Ginny gave another moan as he tried again, "That really, really hurt, Harry." she finally groaned, turning towards him and opening her eyes to find her husband, "I'm going to kill Sirius if I ever see him again."

"As flattering as it is that your first words were to bodily harm myself, there are still a couple things I have to tell you before I'm called back to our galaxy." Sirius laughed from beyond their limited view.  
>Both turned and Ginny glared at him, "Why aren't you hurting like us?"<p>

"I'm already dead, Red." Sirius grinned, "And no, I'm not staying. I was transported with you guys to make sure you were brought up to speed on what's going on here." ensuring they were now paying attention, Sirius continued, "Now, you're on the planet of Naboo, the current elected leader is Queen Padme Amidala in the capital city of Theed. You're already pressed for time because the Trade Federation has launched an illegal invasion fleet and..." he stopped and looked up into the sky. A deep rumbling was shaking the ground they were on and before the Potters could ask what it was, the tremor had already passed, though they were unable to see anything, "That was one of their transport ships, they're already here. Find Qui-gon or Obi-wan, they're friends. I wish I could tell you more, but my time's up. I know you're too old for this Harry, but your parents and myself, we're very proud of you."

"Sirius!" Harry sat up as he realized his Godfather was fading from sight, there had been more that he had wished he could have said, but Sirius' parting words had bee enough, given their situation. It was only then that he realized that he was naked, "Bloody hell!"

Ginny started to giggle when she realized that she was not wearing anything either, "He did that on purpose! The mangy mutt."

Harry turned around, stiff from the rebirthing, but he ignored the stiff muscles and spotted two changes of clothes folded neatly, "He probably did." That was when he noticed his wife, "Wow!"

She looked at him to see what he was looking at only to realize that he was staring at her like he had after their wedding and within seconds, she had flushed under his scrutiny. Ginny remembered the side effect Sirius had told them about with their reconstitution and liked what she saw. Both her and Harry were now in the bodies of their teenage selves, eighteen and nineteen years, if she were to guess and looking down at her young body, she saw that her curves had returned. Harry had also noticed and he was still staring at her. She licked her lips and immediately jumped him, crushing her mouth to his with a passionate kiss.

Harry reciprocated and both of them were on the ground, Ginny, her petite five foot three athletic body and Harry with a five ten sculpted torso. Catching his breath, Harry blew out a quick breath, "We can't get distracted, Gin." she tried to pout, but nodded, "No matter how pleasant the distraction is."  
>She flashed him her gorgeous smile that never failed to get him to agree to anything before saying, "I'm sure we'll be able to continue this, later."<p>

He nodded hesitantly, his resolve melting before she gave him a quick kiss and pulled back, "We should find this queen then?"

Ginny got off him and moved quickly over to the clothes, but not before he was able to sneak a hand against her backside with a light smack, "Hey!"

Harry was about to laugh, but the rumble of another ship passing overhead drew their attention to a ship that looked like a giant boot with two sets of wings parallel to one another rather than the stacked wings of a bi-plane, "Let's get dressed. You don't suppose our wands are...found it!" Harry announced as he rumaged through his pile of robes, "Bloody hell, it's the elder wand!"

"Guess you'll need the extra power?" Ginny remarked and pulled her wand out of her clothes and threw on a dark green tunic with a black pair of pants and matching boots, "Oooo, he included a holster too!"  
>Harry finished garbing the last of his clothes and frowned, "Cloaks?"<p>

"Must be the style here too." Ginny shrugged and threw her own on, "Not much different from our wizarding ones. Do you have your invisibility cloak?

"Don't know." Harry shook his head and began to feel the inside of his cloak, "They did give us some pockets though, maybe...I think I just found our method of travel, Gin. Sirius left us a firebolt."

"Guess we won't have to walk to Theed." She grinned and looked around the prairie they were on and could only see a hill in the distance, with nothing else nearby. She reached into her cloak pockets and pulled out her own Firebolt, "Guess Sirius forgot to mention that. Looks like we also have our own trunks for clothes too. We'll have to go through them later."

Unshrinking their brooms, they were immediately awakened to the feel of the magic around them, "You think our spells and everything else magical will work here?"

"Don't see why they won't." Harry said, "I doubt we'd have been sent here and given everything if it'd be useless." he straddled the broom and with a quick flick of his wand, disillusioned himself, "Don't know if we'll be able to get around the Federation with this if they have heat sensors, but it'll help enough for us to escape some danger.

They spelled their disillusions so only they would be able to see one another and Harry held out his want, "Point me, Amidala."

With a quick spin, the wand directed them north and seconds later, both Potters were flying off in the direction indicated, unsure what to do when they would actually get there and find her. Ten minutes later, they came within sight of Theed and pulled to a stop to admire the view.

Waterfalls were ever present and it appeared the city ahd been disigned into and around them as the buildings were built with a natural beauty of the stone. Arches and gardens played a dominant part in the arcitecture and both Potter's immediately envisioned themselves retiring in a place like this, hoping to enjoy more time here once the invaders were repelled

Their awe and admiration was disrupted by a loud humming sound from the ground, directly below them. Harry frowned as he realized that the transports of the Trade Federation were nearing the city along with thousands of marching armed droids. Hundreds of vehicles were with them, armed with large cannons and weaponry that Harry knew would be used against the peaceful city of Theed.

"I don't think they spotted us, Gin." he redirected the spell for Amidala and saw it point to the largest of buildings at the center of the city, "That's gotta be the palace. Let's get there before the Federation."  
>They sped into the city, keeping a hundred meters above the buildings and only slowing down to observe the defenses of the city. Both were surprised when they realized that there were no soldiers or signs of preperation apparent, "You think they're even aware they're about to be attacked?" Ginny asked, and Harry could only shrug as they landed on a window ledge on the third floor, the point me spell indicating that was where she was. With a flick of his wand, Harry vanished the window and they both entered. Another flick replaced the window as if they had never been there. Turning down the hall in the given direction, they had only gone a few meters when a dozen armed guards surrounded them, "Freeze!"<p>

Instinctively, Harry raised a shield, a variation to protego that allowed him to cast offensive spells through it. He was not sure how his shield would handle against whatever type of weapon they carried, but he was not going to take any risks, especially with Ginny there, "Our disillusion must have worn off." he whispered to her as she released her wand from its holster very slowly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?

One stepped towards Harry's shield, stopping inches from it, unsure exactly what it was. Harry relaxed his stance, glanced at the rest of the guards and reached out with his mild legillimency. They were all on edge and cautious, espcially this close to the queen. He dropped the shield and stood straight, flexing a little of his power so the guards would be able to feel it with the hopes they would understand the situation was not in their favor, "My name is Harry Potter, we're here to see the queen concerning the incoming army of robots outside the city."

"Robots? You mean the battle droids that are only a couple kilometers from the city?" the man asked, confused with Harry's unfamiliar terms, "The quee's currently busy and knows about the threat approaching. What are you doing here?"

"If you know about the army, where's your army? Why aren't you getting ready for the attack?"

"We don't have an army." the man answered, "We're a peaceful planet and have never needed one. This invasion of theirs is illegal and the Republic was sending us ambassadors. Are you two the ambassadors of the Republic?"

Harry glanced at Ginny who, despite settling into a passive stance, was prepared to fight their was out of where they were. Most of the time, Harry was the one who talked politics in a potentially hostile situation while Ginny remained the observer, underestimated as a small, petite and undangerous redhead. Everybody always found our too late how wrong they were about her, "Republic? We weren't sent by them, but we're on your side. We were sent to protect the queen."

Hesitantly, the man stared them downa again before holstering his weapon, "I'm Captain Panaka of her Royal Majesties Guard Froce. We've been expecting ambassadors to negotiate with the Trade Federation, like I said, but our last communication with them indicated nobody has arrived. Now of course, they're invading. You said you weren't sent by the Republic?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't know anything about them, Captain. We were sent by...somebody else to help the queen."

"If you're here to help, then you won't mind handing over your weapons before I take you to the queen?"

With a slip of his hand, he holstered his wand and held out his hands, "We aren't carrying weapons."

"What was that energy shield?"

"Defensive technology only." Harry grinned and was given a disbelieving look, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Panaka and another guard checked his belt and saw that he was telling the truth about being unarmed, "And your companion?"

"My wife, Ginerva Potter. She's unarmed too."

"Wife?" Panaka frowned, "Then you're not Jedi. They're not allowed to marry, or so I've heard. We're just going to do a quick search and I'll escort you to the queen."

They began a more thorough search, missing both wand holsters on their arms as Harry looked at Panaka, "Jedi?"

"You haven't heard of the Jedi?" Harry shook his head, "They claim to be the keepers of the peace and a sort of justice system for the Republic. Why they haven't stepped in here, I don't know. They're more diplomats from what I understand and carry a light saber as well as having powers through the Force. Haven't met one before, so I can't really share more."

The searches were completed and they continued down the hall before entering a room that Harry thought was barely half the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall. A throne was visible in the center and Harry was surprised that it was empty. The rest of the room appeared the same until Harry found a lone individual staring out a window which overlooked the city and the streets where the droids had now begun to march."

"Majesty, we have two guests that have requested an audience with you." Panaka announced, "They claim to be here to help, and have been searched."

The younger woman turned and Harry was slightly surprised at how young she really was, despite the elaborate gown and costume. _No __more __than __fifteen __and __already __a __queen?_ He covered his surprise and stepped forward as the queen walked to her throne, "Majesty, my name is Harry Potter. This beautiful redhead beside me," Ginny flushed at the compliment, "is my wife, Ginerva were sent to protect and help you in anyway you deem necessary."

She studied the two, impressed, though she was able to hide it, "Who sent you?"

"It's a little complicated." Harry hesitated.

"The Republic?"

Harry shook his head, "We weren't sent by them, but please belive me when I tell you that our purpose is to protect you from the Trade Federation and help you any way we can.

"Then who are you?

Harry was about to answer, but Ginny stepped next to him and said, "Look, Majesty, those Federation droids are marching through the city right now. You probably noticed them from that window." the queen nodded and Ginny continued, "You know we're short on time and we can either play twenty questions now and get captured, or we can do it later after you get to safety. We just don't have the time. If we were here to hurt you, we could have already done it."

"You're not Jedi," the queen began, "and you aren't with the Republic, but you're here to help? How do I trust you? And you say that you're here to protect me, but you could just be mercenaries waiting to kidnap me for a ransom to the Trade Federation later. You haven't shown me anything on how I can trust you."

Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, keeping his wife from sending back a retort, "Then allow us to guard you. You're smart enough not to trust us on blind faith, and I respect that.

Amidala glanced at the Captain before looking back and nodding to Harry. She was about to say something when another guard entered the room and whispered something to Panaka, "What the matter, Captain?"

"My lady, the droids have entered the palace."

"Get as much security into hiding as you can, Captain." she said, "Mr. Potter..." she stopped, realizing that both Harry and Ginny had vanished, "Where'd they go?"

All of the guards in the room drew their weapons, expecting a fight, "Must have had somewhere to go." Panake muttered with disgust at their cowardice.

"We're still here, Captain." Harry announced, his disembodied voice drawing several weapons aimed in his direction, "When you want to fight, we'll be ready. If you want us to stand down, we're at your command, Majesty."

"An impressive trick to be sure, Mr. Potter." Padme Amidala nodded her head in the direction of his voice, "Remain hidden unless they are intent in killing me."

"As you wish."

x x x

Harry and Ginny followed the queen as she was escorted with the rest of her entourage out of the palace and towards one of the internment camps. Both Potters had thought about subduing the Viceroy as he taunted the queen of his victory and insisted that she sign a document legalizing their occupation, a fact Harry found interesting, but held back as the queen had not given them an order to. Both were still new to the galaxy and were unsure how the politics of everything worked.

Still invisible, the two noticed three individuals, two cloaked, hiding above the street on a covered catwalk. Drawing their wands, they prepared themselves for a quick fight if the queen came into danger. Two energy swords activated and two of the three leapt gracefully and landed within the droid escort. Lasers and the blades engaged one another and within seconds, the droids had been cut down.  
>Harry and Ginny moved towards the queen in order to guard against the newcomers. Still invisible, they followed after the older of the two humans said they should get off the streets. Once they were hidden, the older man was about to speak again when his weapon flew to his hand and he turned towards Harry, "Who's there? Reveal yourself!"<p>

The other one had activated his weapon and was staring at the invisible Ginny, though they could not see either of them. His command was projected through the Force and Harry had to reinforce his occlumency shields to ignore the order, remaining invisible, "We're protectors of the queen. She ordered us to stand down from engaging the Trade Federation."

"Then why do you hide?

"Can we trust you?" Ginny asked and the two armed men were surprised that the voice was female.  
>Queen Amidala intervene, "They are Jedi, Mrs. Potter. No doubt sent by the Republic?"<p>

The older man nodded, "I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and we ran into this Gun-gun, Jar Jar Binks. He managed to get us a ride through the planet's core."

"Qui-Gon?" Harry asked, noting that Sirius has told them they could trust them, "We've heard of you and we were told that we could trust you." he canceled his illusion charm, "We're friends and on the same side."

Ginny canceled hers, "Nice work on the droids back there though we both had to defelct a pair of their lasers from hitting the queen."

"How..."

"Look, this isn't the place for questions. We're both trying to get the queen someplace safe, right?" Qui-gon nodded, "Then we can trust each other and work on finding a solution to get us out of here."  
>Qui-gon looked at the queen, "We were planning to take your majesty to Coruscant. I believe that they'll kill you if you stay here."<p>

"They wouldn't dare, they need her to sign a treaty." one of the advisors said.

Harry and Ginny remained quiet as a short arguement began, the Jedi insisting that they go immediately to Coruscant before the queen finally glanced over at Harry, "What do you think, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, first, please, call me Harry." Harry chuckled, "Second, I'm kind of new here and right now we're both focused on protecting you, reguardless of your location."

"A very diplomatic answer." the queen frowned and then turned to her handmaidens, one of which answered with a phrase that sounded rehearsed. Harry made a note of who was deferred to and resolved to ask about it later. That being said, the queen announced that they would go to Coruscant and that there was a ship in the hanger. They followed the Jedi who announced that both of them would take care of the droids while Harry and Ginny would remain with the queen and protect her from any stray lasers. Harry, looking forward to getting a little more action, glanced at Ginny, who also looked like she was itching for some action, "We need to stay defensive. Let the Jedi take care of the droids. Besides, we'll get to see them in action again."

She nodded and they followed. Both Jedi did not disappoint as the two of them made short work of the droids, freeing the unprocessed prisoners who had been captured in the hanger and getting them out of the hanger. Once again, both Potters were pleased to note their shield spells were more than adaquate in keeping the lasers from hitting both themselves and the queen as they entered their first space ship.  
>The was in the cockpit within seconds, powering up the ship quickly before, moments later, they were all aboard and heading into space. They broke free of the atmosphere and Harry noticed the blockade of ships, more than twenty times the size of their own, realizing that the Trade Federation had the planet under seige.<p>

Having only flown on a broom, both Potters stood in awe as they sped towards the Federation, who opened fire once the royal ship came within range. The ship took several blows to the shields, rockign it under the intense fire when Harry pulled out his want, "Get ready to bank the ship from its current path!"

"What?"

He drew in some of his magic before tapping the wand against the ship and muttering the invisibilty spell he had crafted nearly a hundred years ago as an auror, "Now!" Ginny ordered and without hesitation, the pilot dropped the ship out of the incoming stream of lasers. He was prepared to throw it into another manuever when he noticed the barrage did not follow, "What the hell was that?"  
>Harry grinned at the occupants of the cockpit, "Invisibility is a very handy tool." he conjured a chair and plopped into it, ignoring the surprised looks they were all giving him as he realized that having not used that much magic at once was a little taxing for him.<p>

"You all right, Harry?" Ginny sat down on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, wasn't sure if it would work. Didn't know if it would short out the ship's power, but I guess this wand is more than capable of taking care of us." Harry hissed her back and then looked at the pilot who was frowning at them.

"We're through the blockade, but the hyperdrive's damaged. We're not going to have enough power to get to Coruscant. One of their shots must have gotten through before our shields came online."

"Plot a short jump." Qui-gon said, glancing at the nav computer at the planets close enough to reach, "Here! Tatooine!"

Captain Panaka protested and a quick but pointless argument unsued. The Jedi Master easily overrode the objections and then turned to Harry and Ginny, "If you both would come with me? Please? I do have some questions you said I could ask once we were safe."

Harry sighed while muttering in Ginny's ear, "Never said we'd answer them."

"You can do it, Harry." she giggled and helped him out of the chair.

"You sure you don't want this one?"

Ginny shook her head with a grin, "Stop being so melodramatic! You're doing fine so far. Just pretend you're teaching first years about magic."

They both followed the Jedi into an open room where the queen and two of her handmaidens were waiting for them. Harry recognized the same girl that had been deferred to earlier as well that both her and the queen were talking privately. The Jedi gave a quick summary on their situation and destination, nearly dictating to the queen that Tatooine was the most logical choice for them before Qui-gon turned to Harry and said, "Now that our immediate buisiness is taken care of, would you both like to explain who either of you are and how you're involved in this?"

The question was blunt and to the point, but figured it was better than Dumbledore's questions within questions method, "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my wife, Ginerva. Call me Harry and unless you want to wake up one morning turned into a fish or something else, I'd recommend you call her Ginny." Harry turned a wink at his wife who was torn between rolling her eyes and glaring at him. Huffing, she stepped behind him to let Harry keep the limelight.

"Where are you from?"

"What makes you think I'm not from Naboo?" Harry questioned.

"A hunch." Qui-gon smirked, he was very determined to discover everything about these two before they left the ship on Tatooine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry grinned, beginning to enjoy himself at evading the questions.

"How did you get to Naboo?"

"That isn't relevant. Next question."

Qui-gon frowned, he had always prided himself with patience, but Harry was wearing it down already, "How old are you?"

"One hundred seventy-six years old and my wife is a year younger." Harry chuckled to himself and knew his answer would raise quite a few questions or they would assume he was lying.  
>Whatever Qui-gon was expecting, that was not it, "Impossible!"<p>

"I've heard that word too many times before." Harry waved it away, "Look, I know you have a million questions. Some we can answer now and some we can wait until later. You've mentioned the Republic and the truth is, we don't know anything about it. Let me give you all a brief summary of our lives, would that be sufficient? Something you can think about and hopefully give a little trust between us? I've died twice, defeated almost a dozen self imposed 'dark lords'. From where we're from, we have more than a dozen great-great grandchildren and I've see so much in my lifetime and done so much, that it'd take most of a year to recount everything for you all and that's not counting the explanations I'd have to give concerning some things. And for everything I've done, Ginny's been right beside me, though she only died once. At the end of our last life, we were given a choice to do some good in another universe and chose to accept it." he pulled Ginny over to him and quickly kissed her before glancing back at the stunned audience.

"What do you mean, you've died twice?"

Harry pulled his hair back and showed them his scar, "I was hit with a curse as a child that should have killed me. Sixteen years later, I was hit again with that curse and was pronounced dead. Then yesterday, I walked through the portal bringing me to Naboo that you could technically explain as my second death."

And you?" Amidala asked Ginny.

"Walked through the portal with Harry yesterday and woke up on Naboo."

"Then it's the will of the Force that you're here." Qui-gon said, "There's no doubt of that."

"Don't know about that." Harry shrugged, "We're here to help the queen for now. We were given a choice back before we stepped through the device and we took it."

"How did you cloak us?" Obi-wan asked, breaking his silence.

"Magic."

"What?"

"This whole time you think we've been unarmed? We're not." Harry knew that answer would confuse them and drew his wand from the holster, as if making it appear from thin air, "I'm a wizard. My wife is a witch, though the titles might mean something else here, we're from a culture where both myself and my wife were highly sought after for our abilities and our council. We're both very powerful and have very capable offensive and defensive capabilities."

"Offensive? A demonstration if you could."

Harry hesitated and then grinned at the Queen, "Perhaps your handmaiden would be our 'target'. I promise that there will be no permanent damage."

The girl nodded and started to step forward. She was half way across the room watching Harry when Ginny drew her want in a single motion and yelled, "Stupify!"

Nobody was able to react in time as the red spell left her wand and stuck the girl in the chest and knocked her back against the wall behind the queen, "A little too much, Ginny."

She shrugged and walked over to the stunned handmaiden, "Ennervate!"

The handmaiden opened her eyes with a groan, "What..."

"You're hurt?" Ginny asked, and at the girl's slow nod, Ginny waved her wand and muttered a diagnostic spell which cast a blue light over the girl's head, "You have a mild concussion, no problem." A second later, she tapped the handmaiden's head with a healing spell on her lips, "Better?"

"The headache just disappeared!"

"That was a healing spell after I had cast a diagnostic spell to find out what was wrong."

"Ginny was a healer for several years after her sporting career. And of course she needed to know how to heal me after my many altercations in my own career." Harry explained, "Now there are millions of spells that are out there and we created quite a few of our own. We could go more into detail, but I have a feeling I'll be explaining this again and, well, explaining it once can become tiresome. I am curious to hear more about the Jedi and, also, about the Republic."

Qui-gon accepted their demonstration and reason for stopping there, "I am a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. We have been a force of peacekeepers for the Republic for the last thousand years. Obi-Wan is my Padawan, the second rank within the Order. Once he has completed his training, which he is almost done with, he will receive the rank of Jedi. Jedi are tasked with settling disputes within the Republic and seeking those sesative to the Force to be trained as Jedi. The younger the better."

"You take them from their homes and parents?" Ginny frowned.

"Yes. Attachment to their parents has been a problem and can lead a Jedi down the path of darkness. They are trained together by our eldest Masters from an early age and then given to one Master to learn as their Padawan. Apprentices and Padawan's learn the control of their emotions before they reach adolescence and to better resist the lure of the dark side. What type of training do you go through as a wizard?"

"Of course we do!" Ginny almost shouted, "We don't steal the children from their parents at an early age!"

Harry put a hand on his wife, effectively calming her, "She's right, we don't take the children at an early age. We start school at eleven because our as magic begins to grow more at that age, we are taught to control it. While young, we experience bursts of accidental magic. WE go to school, and we're only separated from our families for short periods of time. That's..." Harry paused as he fought back the memories of the Dursleys. Ginny stepped over to him and glared at the Jedi, "Harry was orphaned at one because his parents were murdered. The place he lived until he was seventeen...well, he was treated like an outcast by his 'family' in the hopes they could beat the magic out of him. He can't really imagine parents that would willingly give up their children at such an early age even after all these years."

"We don't force them, Mrs. Potter." Qui-Gon answered quietly, "Most worlds view the Jedi with a high respect and for a child to be chosen to train as a Jedi, well, it's a high honor. The children are always welcomed to the Jedi and we consider the Order to be their new 'family'."

"Interesting." Ginny answered, but she was more focused on Harry and making sure he knew that she was there for him. Harry looked up again and gave her a weak smile, "Now, what about those weapons?"

"Lightsabers are the weapon of the Jedi." Qui-gon drew his out and activated the green blade, "There is only one rare substance that is resistant to a lightsaber, and if it wasn't for that, we could literally say that it can cut through anything. It is deadly but we treat this as a tool rather than a weapon. The Jedi Order is known around the galaxy as a symbol of justice and the mere presence of Jedi can end a deadly conflict, even wars." Qui-gon paused, "I would like to ask you both to meet with the Jedi Council when we get to Corusant. I know they'll be very interested in what you can teach them or in the very least, what you can do."

Harry had been expecting this since the beginning of their meeting and nodded, "At least one of us will join you. More than likely, it'll be me since the Queen will still be in danger and Ginny will be able to blend in easier than myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I must announce to the world that I don't own the rights to either Starwars or Harry Potter.  
>AN: A mistake of the council was pointed out, and therefore I have corrected it.

Chapter Three  
><strong>Jedi Council<strong>

The deserts of Tatooine were a new thing for both Potter's. Both had been to Egypt a couple times, but nothing about Egypt was similar to the waterless sand world Tatooine was. As they stepped off the naboo ship, both were assaulted with by a sweltering heat that caught them by surprise. A second later, they were able to relax as they instinctively applied cooling charms, thanking their magic that they were able to do such things.

Qui-Gon explained they were going into the city with the hopes of finding the needed parts for their hyperdrive, Harry volunteering to join him as well as the luckless Gungan, Jar-Jar Binks, who had managed to find a way to leave Naboo with them. In fact, the clumsy Gungan reminded Harry a little of Nymphadora Tonks, the clumsy metamorphagus auror that had been killed during the final battle, as well as the mother of Harry's godson. Though that was literally, another lifetime ago. Ginny remained behind on the ship, electing to help Obi-wan with any repairs they might need to do.

One of the queen's handmaidens stopped the landing party as they were leaving, informing the Jedi and Wizard that the queen had instructed her to accompany them because she was curious about the planet. The final person of their party was an astromech droid that had managed to repair the shield generator, another piece of equipment that had been damaged in the escape.

After the first day of looking around the town of Mos Espa, Harry thought they had not really accomplished anything. Qui-Gon was dealing with a slight obsession with a slave boy that had been working in one of the shops which, coincidentally had the parts they were looking for to fix the ship. Towards the evening, a sandstorm blew in and the slave, Anakin Skywalker, had offered them shelter until the storm blew over. Harry stayed quiet during dinner, observing both the handmaiden and the Jedi as they interacted with the boy and his mother, during which, he observed two important things.  
>One, Qui-Gon said that the boy had potential for Jedi training, though the boy was generally older than most candidates. Harry had later discussed it with Qui-Gon and learned that the council would hesitate to train the boy because of his age.<p>

The other discovery he made, was that the handmaiden was actually Amidala in disguise. That observation had been made during the day, having recognized her in the shop, but he elected to remain silent.

Once everybody had retired for the night, Harry apparated to the ship and found Ginny, having snuck in to their quarters without being seen. He updated her on the what had been discovered and then paused, "There's something else."

"Isn't there always?"

"This boy, Anakin. He has the potential to become a Jedi, but Qui-gon believes the council might hesitate to accept him because he's too old to start his training. He might be too atached to his mother." Harry paused, and Ginny sensed that he wanted to add something, "What if we trained him."

"What?"

"I have this hunch that the Jedi will try and get us to join them anyway, right? So we're going to be learning about the force as well, though we'll be older than any student they ever have had, making us an exception. Anakin will be in the same position, and you and I both have experience in teaching students older that he is. We could offer to adopt him for his training."

"What if he could be trained as a wizard, too?"

Harry shrugged, "It's possible. I could let him try a couple basic spells to see if he could be taught our magic. From there, we could teach him wandless magic since we only have our two wands."  
>Ginny thought about it for a second and then nodded, "All right, let's do it."<p>

"Really?"

"All we know is that there's a war on the horizon. We don't know how long it will be until then so we're going to need something to do. I don't doubt that learning about the Jedi and the Force will be a full time job and take up all our time, but having Anakin around woudl be a good thing for us. Let's train Anakin in our ways and while we all learn the path of the Jedi."

"I knew you'd agree and see the logic of this, Gin."

"Yeah, that's why I love you. You always bring the most interesting challenges."

Harry slid a hand under her shirt and kissed her, "I think we should finish what we started on Naboo."

Ginny moaned as he began to kiss down her neck, "I...agree." she raised her wand and spelled the door with a magical locking charm followed by a silencing ward. She then laid back down and let Harry continue his minstrations.

x x x

Harry apparated back to the slave quarters to find Padme looking for him in his room, "What was that?" And where were you?"

He blushed brilliantly as he thought about what he and Ginny had done, "I was at the ship with my wife."

"How? And can you prove it?"

"Padme Amidala..." she froze as he used her full name, "I've been very old for a long time and both myself and my wife have been put into bodies of teenagers. What do you think we've been wanting to do since we woke up on Naboo? We certainly weren't sleeping the whole night." Harry laughed lightly as his insinuation, "Especially since the last time we tried anything was two days ago and the Trade Federation interrupted us."

She understood what he was implying perfectly and changed the subject, "Why did you call me Amidala?"

"Your demeanor. And the fact that you're going by your first name. Merlin, Padme, you'd think Qui-gon would have picked up on that, too!"

"Merlin?"

"Oh, right. He was a brilliant wizard several hundred years before my time. He pretty much became a person my culture swore by. Actually, the last time I was out in public, which I avoided quite often, somebody actually used my name instead of Merlin. Quite unsettling." Harry laughed at the memory.

"Well, Qui-gon wanted to go back to the shop. Mentioned something about a wager and the pod race coming up. I don't know what he's up to, but he's making a lot of assumptions and taking a lot of risks without asking my permission. I'm losing my confidence in his intentions becaues he's become fixated on Anakin."

"He is a little focused on the boy, isn't he." Harry ran a hand through his hair and then grabbed his cloak from the bed, "Let's go see what trouble he really is getting us into."

x x x

Harry stood next to the others of his group watching the last lap of the pod race. Even he had his doubts about the wager that Qui-gon had made but could not fault the logic behind it. He had talked Qui-gon into running future ideas past the handmaiden first though, but without the right parts for the ship, they would not be going anywhere.

Now as they watched the last two pods come charging down the track, Harry could not help wonder how much a Jedi could learn through the Force. He had never enjoyed divination because he had been the subject of every dooming prophecy from Professor Trelawney, but he could not help but wonder if the Jedi were able to see into the future through the Force.

The race was won by young Skywalker and Harry maintaining a stoic face while observing the celebrations. Qui-gon left immediately, no doubt to secure the winnings before the junk dealer tried anything. There was something else Harry could not quite pinpoint about the wager, and he found out as they arrived back at the ship with the correct parts. Qui-gon declared that he was going back for the boy, having 'won' him with a second bet with greedy gambler. The repairs would take a short time, but Qui-gon knew he could get back before they needed to lift off.

Time passed quickly and Harry could sense Qui-gon and Anakin approaching. While at the same time, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Looking towards the city, he spotted a speeding bike bearing down on the Jedi and boy, "Obi-Wan! Ginny!"

Both hurried over to him, "What?"

Harry pointed in the direction of the speeder and Obi-wan frowned, "Get the ship in the air!"

Anakin ducked a split second before the speeder passed over his head, the driver vaulting off the boke with a red lightsaber igniting mid-leap. Qui-gon's blade engaged, and brought his weapon to block the enemy's lightsaber. The unknown assailant went on the offensive, keeping Qui-gon off balace while Anakin sprinted for the ship, Ginny meeting him halfway on the ramp and launchign a reductor hex at the bike.

Her spell landed and the bike was ripped apart with a distracting explosion that allowed Qui-gon to run for the ship and get aboard. Ginny helped him aboard and with her off hand, began throwing strunners and various other annoying hexes that would annoy their puruser and discourage pursuit. Interestingly enough, the red lightsaber was able to deflect and even return several of her spells, giving Ginny something to think about in future engagements against a lightsaber.

Seconds later, both the witch and the Jedi were inside and the ship was speeding towards space, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Her question remained unanswered as Obi-wan checked on his Master, Harry was making sure Ginny was safe, "You all right, Gin?"

"I'm fine, Harry." she smiled at him and welcomed the crushing kiss that followed her answer.

Anakin glanced nervously at the four sitting around him, visibly confused with the events which had just happened, "What are we going to do?"

"We shall be patient." Qui-gon eventually answered, "Anakin, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

They shook hands and Anakin looked over at Harry, "This is my wife, Ginny."

"Are you a Jedi too?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Not really, a little different from the Jedi, but just as powerful."  
>Harry leaned into her petite body, "So we suspect anyway."<p>

x x x

The flight to Coruscant was longer than their last trip, Harry and Ginny preferring to spend their time together and away from the curious eyes of Anakin and the rest of the crew. They had done a simple test with the boy and determined they would be able to train him if they could find a wand or if he proved proficient with wandless magic.

They also finalized their plans with the queen, Ginny being implanted with the queen as a handmaiden while Harry would meet with the Jedi Council. Both were warned how different everything would be on the capital world, but despite everything they were told about the world, it could not have prepared the Potters for the magnitude of chaos on the planet as well as the number of people located there. Cars were speeding in organized traffic patterns through the air, and pedestrians walked the thousands of levels, giving the streets and walkways an almost living feel to the world despite how much of it was artificial.

"You ready, Gin?" Harry asked, slipping a hand in hers and pulling her close and out of the way from the departing crew.

She grinned, "You'll be the one having more fun than me."

"Not likely." Harry frowned, deciding to ignore the sarcasm of her remark, "Sure you don't want to switch?"

"I doubt you'd be able to pass as a handmaiden, Harry. Even if we had some polyjuice."

"True. Don't forget your hair glamours. It might help if they never saw what you really looked like since it seems like we'll be on this world a lot in the future."

"Oh, right." Ginny drew her wand and tapped her hair. The red hair shimmered into a brown equal to the other maidens who tended the queen. She adjusted the color of her eyes just as easily. They had decided to keep Ginny posing as the handmaiden, Padme, while the real Queen returned to her regular elaborate dresses. Harry had talked with Qui-gon about it, and discovered that he had also known about the ruse back on Tatooine as well.

"Good luck, Gin." Harry kissed her one last time and Harry rejoined the Jedi and Anakin. He was introduced as a friend who had helped back on Naboo while Ginny fell in step with the Queen and her attendants, their wands hidden by their sleeve holsters which turned invisible on command.

Harry and Anakin remained silent on their way to the Jedi Temple, mostly because they were trying to observe everything around them while the Jedi and his Padawan reflected on what had happened during their mission. Harry decided to do a quick glamour on himself as well before meeting with the council, turning his hair a sandy brown. He thought it would be a sublte demonstration for the council on some of the things that he could do. Ginny had tried to talk him out of it, but he disagreed, saying that he would make a bigger impression if they could not sense that he was in disguise.

Qui-gon did not say anything about the change of appearance, figuring that Harry was going to explain once they were in from of the council. After they arrived, Harry and Anakin were told to wait outside the chamber while Qui-gon briefed the council on who they had picked up in the trip. Several hours later, he was brought in and Harry found himself surprised with the diversity of races on the council as well as the power he could sense eminating from them.

"This is Harry Potter, one of the two travelers who joined us in helping protect the Queen." Qui-gon introduced, "His demonstration has revealed that he wields the Force, but he uses it in another manner than what we're taught."

"Interesting," a small green Jedi that reminded Harry of Dobby and Kreacher, house elves long passed on from earth, "Difficult to read he is."

Harry smirked at the diminutive Jedi as he felt several passive attempts against the shields he had in his mind, "I've had training to protect my mind since I was fifteen, I was unaware Jedi are able to read minds."

"Great conflicts, I sense from your past. Old you are?"

"He does seem older than he looks." a bald black Master nodded in agreement to the small Master.

"You sense correctly, on both counts." Harry nodded and he adopted a look as he had in years past as headmaster of his childhood school, "I was born a hundred and seventy-six years ago. And despite a lack of evidence other than my being here, I am not from this galaxy."

There was a pause in the chamber as the Jedi assessed this information, "Difficult to believe it is. Yet not impossible."

"Well said, Master..."

"Master Yoda, my name is."

"Well said, Master Yoda." Harry nodded, "If I was in your position, I'd be having a hard time believing it as well. Back on my home planet, Earth, my life was nearing its end and I was given an offer. Continue living or continue dying."

"And this offer, how was it made?" another Master of the council asked him.

"A fair question. While I slept, a voice woke me up. I thought it was a dream until it answered me and told me where I had to go to make the choice. We went..."

"We?"

"Me and my wife, Ginerva. Once we were at the location, the offer was repeated to either remain our current age and die, or accept the offer and be rejunenated. We were told that we'd be sent off on another advanture in another galaxy."

"And what else were you told regarding this choice?"

Harry hesitated and then mentally shrugged, "We were given a warning that...well, there was going to be a war."

"This conflict on Naboo?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "There's a real war coming in several years and we were told that the Guardians aren't going to be prepared for it when it begins. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Brought an interesting foresight, you have. Sure you are, that we are these 'guardians' of which they spoke?

"I'm sure."

"Meditate further on this, I will." Yoda said.

"You and your wife have seen battles?" the black Jedi asked.

"Master..."

"Master Mace Windu."

Harry nodded, "I've been battling evil since I was eleven. I personally fought four self appointed 'Dark Lords', each having an agenda of world domination or a type of genocide within our society. My wife has been at my side for each one. Yes, I've seen plenty of war in my life."

"What do you plan on doing from here?" Windu asked.

"Well, we plan to help the queen until this particular conflict is over. It's not a small reason we were put on Naboo just before the invasion."

"The will of the Force it was," Yoda agreed, "Wish to learn from us, you do?"

"That was an option that Ginny and I talked about. There is something else," Harry glanced at Qui-gon for a second before he continued, "The boy, Anakin, we were thinking about training him."

"But you're not Jedi."

"We're considered Wizards where we're from."

"Then you'd try to train him as a wizard? A boy that powerful..."

Harry held up a hand to stop Mace there, "Your order doesn't take students past a certain age correct?" there was a quick nod, "Let me and my wife take him and train him while we also learn the ways of the Force. It'd be a learn as we go thing, and I have experience training children. I was a teacher and headmaster for fifty years at the school I attended and wizard children begin their training at eleven until they're seventeen. I've raised my own children, their children and great grandchildren. I haven't learned about the Force but I know how to teach. You'd also be able to keep an eye on us during the training and...Qui-gon told me about a prophecy, about a child of the Force."

"There is a prophecy, yes." Mace glared at Qui-gon, "What about it?"

"Before I was born, there was a prophecy about me. My parents were murdered by a Dark Lord when I was one, because a prophecy was given that I would be the Dark Lord's equal. Because of that, I know the pressures Anakin will face with the label of being chosen. I was called, 'the boy who lived' and 'The Chosen One'. That was how I was introduced to my world and I completed the prophecy by destroying the Dark Lord."

"An interesting proposal you have given us." Yoda stopped the others from commenting, "Decide on the boy's fate, we have not.

"Of course."

"A decision to train you as well, we must make."

"I understand." Harry nodded and then looked at the small Jedi, "If I may ask, how old exactly are you?"

Yoda chuckled, "Near nine hundred years I have seen, my young friend."

"Young indeed." Harry snorted behind a chuckle, "Are there any more questions? My wife is trying to get a hold of me."

"How can you possibly know that she's trying to get a hold of you? Communicators are disabled here."

"She and I have been together long enough that we can sense each other and our feelings. She's feeling a bit anxious that I haven't answered yet."

"One more thing, Potter." the tall headed Jedi stopped Harry, "We have not seen what you can do."

Harry grinned and in one fluid motion, he drew his wand from his sleeve and held it up for the others to see, "This is my wand. It is the weapon or tool of a wizard or witch. Almost anything that can be done, I'm able to accomplish myself with this. If you would like a demonstration, then may I have a volunteer? Perhaps Master Windu?"

Mace hesitated and glanced at a very amused Yoda, "Very well, but I warn you that if you try anything..."

"The worst that you will happen is a stunner." Harry cut him off, "I'm trying to gain allies for myself and would rather there be no hard feelings."

Mace stood and straightened his robes, "What do you want me to do?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing right now. I'll demonstrate a few hexes in a minute, and that's when I'll need your help." Harry walked to Mace's chair, "Would you mind if I borrowed the chair though? It will return to its original shape and form by the time I'm done."

Receiving a nod, Harry began to demonstrate several forms of transfiguration and then some charms, levitating the chair easily and then conjured several toy soldiers before animating them to perform simple feats such as walking or kneeling. The entire council remained silent as they watched in amazement at the magic Harry demonstrated for them. "These are some of the more basic charms that are taught in the school I once attended." Harry explained, "Animating objects, is certainly one of the more advanced charms as well as the animagus transformation."

He finished and focused inwardly on his animagus form and a moment later, a large black panther was staring at the Council. Cries of disbelief and other shouts of amazement echoed around him and he growled in amusement before reverting to his human form.

"That was amazing! What was it you did?" one of the female council members asked, a twi'lek species that Harry had learned about while escorting the Queen, "I felt the change through the force and yet, I could still sense your presence."

Harry grinned, "The animagus is a difficult ability that few wizards or witches attempt. They find the animal within themselves and after what can be years of study, they are able to transform themselves without a wand gaining their animals dominant traits. For example, my Shadow Panther is gifted with exceptional hearing and a very excellent transportation method which, while I'm in human form, I'm able to use."

"What transportation method is it?" Mace asked, disturbed slightly that one person was capable of so much.

"I'll reveal that at a later date should you decide to accept me and my wife."

"Your wife, capable of this form is she?" Yoda asked.

"She's a Fox, though she is a little larger than most Fox back where we're from." Harry answered and then tapped his wand on the chair Mace was to return to, "A couple more then? Master Windu, are you ready for some of the more practical demonstrations?"

"Very well."

"You may sit for the first one." Harry then conjured a large mirror for Mace as he sat and much to the amusement of the council, he saw that his skin had turned green. Harry shared a quick chuckled and as he changed Mace back he explained, "My wife's family and my father had been full of pranksters and while I was more reserved, I couldn't resist that one. Remember, everything that I demonstrated is the foundation of my magic and I have been studying it for more than a hundred fifty years. I'm very capable."

Windu was scowling at Harry and the wizard shook his head, "Have you ever been cheery, Master Windu?"

"What?"

Without warning a cheering charm hit Windu and the man's scowl turned into a smile, "That was a cheering charm. There are plenty of charms like that, such as a warming charm or a cooling charm to get you through wintery or summer elements. That's probably going to wear off sooner though."

"How much more demonstrating do you need?" Mace's scowl had returned.

"Stupefy!" Harry shot a red beam of light at Windu's chest and the man was knocked from his chair and against the wall, unconscious, "That is a normal stunner." Harry explained, "Most people would be out for an hour from it, though mine have kept people down for more than a day. Evervate!"

Mace woke up, "What was that?"

"A stunner. Non-lethal and it completely disables the person." Harry answered, "I'm sorry about that, Master Windu. I hope you understand that is wasn't personal."

"Of course. I did volunteer for it."

"Now, any more questions will have to wait. My wife has been paging me for the last twenty minutes and she might get worried that I'm up to no good if I don't answer her."

"Is she in danger?"

"No, but she probably has some news that's bothering her." Harry frowned as he felt the mirror in his pocket vibrate again, "Please excuse me."

They nodded and Harry left and immediately pulled a mirror from his pocket, "Ginny Potter!"

"There you are, finally!" her image exclaimed at it materialized on the crystal.

"What's wrong?"

"The queen just met with their senator. He's basically saying his hands are tied unless they elect a new chancellor over the senate."

"Politics?"

"Of course."

"Who are the candidates to replace the current head?"

"He's one of them."

"You already asked around then?"

"Naturally." Ginny smirked, "Then out of nowhere, I felt someone trying to get through my shields. I'm near positive that it was the senator."

"That's disturbing." Harry frowned, "The Jedi have some legillimancy skills as well, though it's nothing really aggressive that they used on me. They were obviously just testing me, but we'll have to investigate this further with the senator. I'll let the Council know about the attempt, maybe they're already aware of his position."

"There's something very...unsettling about the senator, Harry. I just can't pinpoint it yet."

"Advise the queen not to do as the Senator suggests. If he's at the front of the candidates, he might be using this as a power grab and not be concerned about the people of Naboo at all."

"What if he's behind this whole thing? He did sound less favorable and very pessimistic towards the planet. I mean, he's supposed to be from Naboo right?"

Harry cringed, "Don't tell Padme about that. She might trust us to protect her, but she's known the senator longer and would no doubt be more inclined to listen to him rather than you. I'll be passing this on to the council.

"Palpatine. That's his name." Ginny shuddered, "Have to go, the senate is going to be convening shortly. Love you!"

"Love you too, Gin." Harry closed the connection and then pocketed the mirror. They had found the mirrors in their trunks on Tatoonine and realized that Sirius had left them with a bunch more presents as well as the two trunks of items they had yet to fully to sort through. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the chamber and steadied himself for facing the council again, they were not going to enjoy this report..

He knocked on the door, unsure of the protocol for talking with the council, though considering he had just come from there, he figured they would not be too opposed. The door opened quietly and he slipped inside. Most of the council noted his entrance but they were focused on Anakin, the boy standing in the middle of the room and answering questions they asked him.

Harry watched with amazement as he continued to pass their tests while under the scrutiny of the council. At the end of it, they pointed out how he was feeling and Yoda began to explain how emotion could lead to the dark side of the force.

They finally dismissed Anakin, declaring that they would deliberate about what to do for him later before turning to Harry, "News from you wife, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Unfortunate news, yes." Harry stepped forward, "As you know, she is currently with the queen posing as a bodyguard and they finished talking with Senator Palpatine."

"A good senator for Naboo, he is." Yoda said, "Though noticed we have, irregularities surrounding him."

"Yeah, about that." Harry grimaced, "He basically told the queen to call for a vote of no confidence because that is the only thing that will get things done. Of course, he's at the front of the candidates."

"Presume you do, concerning his motives?"

"Yes, I do." Harry steeled himself for the backlash but continued anyway, "He also tried to break into my wife's mind."

"What?" "Impossible!"

Yoda held up a hand, "Interesting this news is. A problem this may present."

"It's one of the reasons I'm guessing about this being a power move for him." Harry said, "It's not the first time I've seen the raw side of politicians."

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on him, if what you say is true." Mace said cautiously, "Jedi have their share of enemies and that fighter who attacked on Tatooine we believe could be part of our most notorious enemy, the Sith."

"Always two there are, a Master and an Apprentice."

"I told Ginny to keep the queen from calling for that vote, but I don't know if Amidala will listen. My instincts are telling me not to let Palpatine get more power!"

"Thank you for this report, Potter." Mace said.

"What title shall we give you?" one of the Master's asked.

"Master?"

"Adi Gallia."

"Master Gallia, yes, well, while I was with the Aurors, I was a Captain. They acted as the police for our magical communities. Very similar to the Jedi. Anybody capable of magic could become one though so it wasn't as elite. Of course, calling me Harry is fine as well."

"And your wife?"

"Probably Ginny will work for her." He grinned, "Sorry for the disruption of course, I'll leave you to deliberate." Harry turned and paused, "One last thing that is very useful for magic...Finite Incatatum." his glamours dropped instantly and he became the normal black haired, green eyed man with a scar on his forehead that he was, "Would you mind if I took a tour of the place?"

x x x

Harry spent the next several hours wandering the temple under the guidance of Qui-gon while the Council continued to discuss everything that Harry had brought before then as well as the fate of the boy. He was very intrigued by the Jedi Library as well as the training room and thought of a few things that he could improve with it.

A brief conversation with Ginny brought the unfortunate news that the Queen had followed the Senator's advice and called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Vallorum and thus the leading candidate became Senator Palpatine. Ginny also informed Harry that she was planning to return to Naboo voluntarily and had asked both Harry and Ginny to join her.

Both Potters were planning to join her anyway and Harry told Ginny that he was about to meet with the council again and that he would be with them shortly. A messenger arrived shortly after stating that the council was ready again and Harry, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the chamber.

"The boy is powerful," Mace began once they were all there, "And his upbringing does warrant a closer look. Already he has shown himself to be worthy in our ranks when he gets older."

"Then he is to be trained?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, he won't."

"Clouded this boys future is. Danger I sense in his training."

"He is the chosen one, surely you see that." Qui-Gon argued

"He is too old to begin training as a Jedi."

"But..."

"Wait on our council you will, Qui-gon." Yoda stopped his protest, "Training by the Jedi he will not. Learn the teachings of Captain Potter, he will."

"What?" Qui-gon glared at the wizard with contempt, "We know nothing about him! We're trusting the training of the Chosen one to him?"

"I've been there before." Harry countered, "I know the pressures of what to expect."

"So you say, you're just a boy yourself!" Qui-gon stated.

"You want my history? Before I was born, a prophecy was given saying that I would kill the Dark Lord, Voldemort, of the time. My parents were betrayed to him by one of their best friends and they were murdered. The only reason I wasn't killed is because my mother took the first killing curse before me and created a shield strong enough to repel the second one and banished the Dark Lord for a short time. I was taken to be raised by an Aunt who hated my mother and treated me worse than a slave. I was taught that my parents never loved me and had been killed in a drunk driving accident that they caused. I didn't learn the truth until I was eleven and discovered I was a Wizard as well as learning that the man who had killed my parents was still alive. I defeated him that first year and then again in my second year after he tried to kill my wife.

"My fourth year in school I was kidnapped after facing three challenges staged for older students and fought him again after he returned to his former power. I watched my Godfather die at the hands of his followers and was forced to duel him again during my fifth year while my sixth year at school my mentor and the only known man feared by this Dark Lord was killed while I watched.

"I learned the reason for Voldemort surviving the curse and discovered that he had split his soul several times and placed them in artifacts across the country. Me and my best friends hunted them down my seventh year after being declared enemy number one and hunted by almost every person of my kind. I faced him again and at seventeen, after watching one of my wife's brothers killed along with several other close friends. Of course, what I failed to mention was that I had to sacrifice myself to kill the piece of soul that Voldemort had broken off into me when he tried to kill me the first time.

"This all happened before I was eighteen and I defeated Voldemort after I came back again. I'm one hundred seventy-six years old, a Defense Teacher for more than thirty years and headmaster of the same school for thirty years. I know how to teach and train a student."

Qui-gon and the Council were silent for several minutes, impressed with the brief resumé, "Maybe we shouldn't rush ourselves." Mace offered, "The Queen is going back to Naboo. Qui-gon and Obi-wan will be returning to Naboo with her to guard her. Captain Potter..."

"Ginny already told me." Harry nodded, "One of the things I was going to tell you after my little rant."  
>Mace chuckled, "Very well. The boy can remain with you and your wife. We shall continue this discussion at a later date. May the Force be with you."<p>

x x x

The Potters found the trip less exciting than before, a very somber mood possessing the passengers as they thoguht about what they were going to do back on Naboo. There was a brief talk about how they could train Anakin, deciding that a good amount would focus on wandless magic since the Jedi were very similar in that regard.

Ginny suggested that he use Harry's wand until a suitable wand could be found, though they were unsure where to start with that in regard of finding a magical creature that could contribute. Once Anakin obtained a better focus on his magic, he could begin the wandless portion while at the same time, learning the various combat forms that he, Ginny, and the Jedi knew since the Lightsaber was the Jedi's weapon. Both Potters knew quite a bit of dueling having studied extensively as an auror, Ginny having learned from him.

Queen Amidala had laid out a simple plan for their return, contact the Gungans and ask them to fight. Their resident Gungan, Jar-Jar claimed that they had a large army and that they were warriors, contrary to the pacifist colony of humans of Naboo. Harry informed Padme that he would remain invisible for the meeting while Ginny would continue to pose as a handmaiden.

It was an easy landing because only one Federation ship was left in the system with their occupation, Qui-Gon identifying it as a droid control ship. It would be only the matter of time before the Federation would discover where the Queen landed but the party had already decided that they would be elsewhere by the time that happened. They found the Gungans already in hiding from the Federation droids and after a quick negotiation, Boss Nass, their leader, agreed to fight.

During the strategy session, Ginny pulled Anakin aside, "You understand what we're doing?"

He nodded, "Fighting those droids."

Ginny smiled, "Personally, I wouldn't take you with us, but Qui-gon believes that you're going to play a vital role in this fight. Stay with Harry or myself unless we tell you otherwise. The Jedi Council might not be sure what to do with you, but no matter what they say, you'll be welcome with Harry and myself no matter what."

Anakin nodded and Ginny gave him a warm smile, "You'll be a powerful individual, Anakin. We just have to make sure you learn how to use it correctly."

x x x

A single speeder adjusted its main cannon to aim at one of the large Federation tanks. Beside the speeder, Harry and Ginny aimed their wands at the other two. With a single shot, the gunner squeezed off a perfect shot into its target and the tank exploded, taking out several unsuspecting droids. Before the Federation droids could react, four heavy powered reductors followed and the other two tanks were obliterated in a shower of shrapnel and debris.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a shrug, "Guess we only needed one."

Harry laughed and the two Potters followed the Queen and the Jedi towards the hanger. Both were throwing up shields and shooting simple hexes at a fast pace, knocking down droids faster than they could attack the group. There was a lull in the fighting by the time they reached the hanger.

As they entered, the humans immeidately opened fire, droids getting blasted apart by the lasers, spells and lightsabers of the attackers. Droids were tossed into one another and within minutes, the fight was over and the pilots were launching their fighters to attack the Federation control ship in orbit.  
>Anakin found his way through the fighting and into his own ship, unnoticed by the witch and wizard as they fought the droids. He powered it up, and the Artoo unit from their travels was pulled into the droid slot.<p>

Once the fighters had all left, the party turned to reenter the palace, only to find the tattooed warrior from Tatooine standing in their way.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward, the former saying, "Captain Potter, stay with the Queen. We've got this one."

Harry hesitated, but the Queen and her party did not, "We'll take the long way."

Ginny looked around their group, "Where's Anakin?"

"He's safe, Gin." Harry pointed to the fighter Anakin was safely sitting in, "He does know how to fly if he gets into trouble."

She hesitated but dove for cover as two Destroyer Droids rolled into the fight. Their shields sprung to life until Harry flicked an easy levitation spell at one of them and slammed it into the other. Ginny followed that up with a blasting hex as well as several of the troops with them hitting the pieces with their own blaster fire. Harry looked over at his wife and then back to the smoking craters, "What?" she laughed, "I had to make sure they were down."

Padme continued from the hanger and the group ran into a heavy contingent of Battle Droids camped along the halls and stairs leading to the main throne room. Shots were exchanged as Harry and Ginny alternated between shielding the Queen and hitting droids with spells.

The queen looked at Harry, "We don't have time for this."

Harry nodded and conjured a pair of tigers and directed them into the fight. Half of the droids were destroyed before they realized the threat bearing down on them and seconds later the tigers fell. During the distraction, Harry focused on the large golden statue behind the droids and animated it. He directed the statue against the droid flank and watched with satisfaction as the droids were crushed efficiently and effectively, their lasers barely injuring the metalic man before the last of the droids were destroyed.

"Handy trick, Potter." Padme complimented after recovering from the shock of watching the statue come to life.

"Learned to do that when I was nineteen. Saved my life a couple times too."

"Come on!" Ginny shouted from the top of the stairs, "We have a Viceroy to capture!"

The group continued up a flight of stairs, after Harry directed the statue back into place and they went through another hallway. Everything looked clear until the last room when a dozen battle droids and several Destroyers appeared from around them, "Drop your weapons!"

Harry instantly went invisible, darting behind the queen with a shield ready to be raised on a moments notice.

Ginny tucked her wand away, faking that she was unarmed. The droids marched them away, towards the direction of the Viceroy, a smile of victory curling Ginny's lips as they stood in front of the Nemoidien.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Highness." Nute Gunray began, "We just finished off your..." he was cut off as ropes appeared from nowhere and began to wrap around him while at the tame time, he his voice was silenced, preventing him from shouting orders to the droids.

Without orders, the droids failed to react in time as red spells began to appear from thin air, knocking several down. Unable to see the threat, they were not able to do anything. Ginny shouted for everybody to get behind her and she conjured a golden shield that would absorb the laser energy rather than reflect it.

A minute later, all of the droids were destroyed and Padme was walked up to the detained Viceroy, "You were saying about my 'insurrection'? More like your occupation here has ended. Time to discuss a new treaty."

x x x

The funeral for Qui-Gon proved a somber affair despite the victory against the Trade Federation. All of the Jedi Council was present to honor his death and Harry overheard a quick discussion about the Sith Warrior Obi-Wan had killed.

Ginny remained close to Anakin throughout the following festivities. She knew that he had admired Qui-Gon extensively since the deceased Master had been responsible for freeing him and taking him from Tatooine. If he was disturbed by the death, Anakin was masking it well and Ginny could not tell. She could see that the uncertainty of his future was very dominant on his mind.

Just before the final ceremony where the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine would oversee several new treaties, Harry, Ginny and Obi-Wan met with Master Yoda privately.

"An interesting dilemma we have." Yoda smirked, "With defeat of the Sith, earned the title of Knight, you have. Disagree with you on your request to train young Anakin, I do."

"Qui-Gon believed in him and I promised I would train him." Obi-wan argued.

"Another solution, Captain Potter has." Yoda held up a hand to stop the young Jedi, "Agree the council does with his proposal."

"Well?" Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to the wizard.

"Your Jedi Code forbids attachment and various other things, including how old a person begins their training." Harry began, "Based on Anakin's upbringing it's foolish to believe he can unlearn everything he's grown up believing including, as Yoda puts it, fear of losing his mother.

"That's where Ginny and I come in. We can be the family he lost and never had. And we can train him to fight with our magic as well as a light saber. But, I'm not going to keep him from the Jedi if he is indeed the chosen one. I have requested Ginny and I learn with Anakin of the Force to eventually become a part of the Jedi, just not in the traditional way you or any of the others have been."

Ginny stepped in, "He's getting a lot put on his shoulders at once. Couple that with the separation from his mother and now the death of Qui-Gon, it could lead him to snap at the worst possible time."

"The council agreed with this training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Their logic is sound, young Jedi." Yoda nodded, "Be their liaison to the Force, you shall. Teach the Potters and young Anakin the ways of the Jedi while they guide him in their own ways."

"As you wish, Master Yoda."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Despite the fact I've posted this on the other chapters, I'm going to assume I have to post the information that I'm not the owner of Harry Potter or Starwars because they belong to Rowling and Lucas.

Chapter Four  
><strong>Coruscant<strong>

The years passed quickly for Harry and Ginny, as did the training for Anakin. While learning from Obi-Wan about the ways of the Jedi and the power through the Force, the Potter's instructed Anakin in the ways of a Wizard. It took them three years of exploring the various worlds of the galaxy, but Harry discovered several magical creatures that were able to be used to give wand cores as well as well as finding several trees to give the wood needed for the actual wand.

During this time, Harry and Ginny learned from Obi-wan as well. The four formed a strong bond with one another, the men becoming as brothers to each other while, Ginny became a sister to Obi-wan and Anakin. Even after they discovered the properties to construct wands, Anakin was still taught wandless magic, the power behind it stemming from the living Force and giving Anakin a greater edge during battle.

By sixteen, Anakin was conjuring objects and learning to animate objects, while learning to duel with not just his lightsaber, but to also use his wand during a fight. Harry was still easily beating the boy with both, but when Magic was taken from the fight, Anakin quickly became the normal victor.  
>While offcially Anakin's teacher, Ginny kept herself busy staying on top of the politics of the Republic as well as learning the cultures and languages of the galaxy. During which, she developed a sister-hood with Padme Amidala, both spending countless hours together concerning buisiness with the Senate, on and off Coruscant.<p>

Ginny also realized that there was a strong bond between Anakin and Padme, a relationship she and Harry both encouraged. Obi-wan had once objected to their methods and the growing relationship, but Ginny informed him at wandpoint, that because Anakin was a student of Magic, the normal rules of being a padawan no longer applied and therefore the rules of the Order were allowed to be bent. Obi-wan did not bother voicing his objections aloud again.

After ten years on Coruscant, the Jedi Council recognized Harry as a Master and invited him to sit on the Council as a representative of the new branch of the Jedi Order he and Ginny represented. Harry also established a close repoire with Master Yoda and both spent countless hours training, learning and meditating together. Though the diminutive Jedi always refused to learn the ways of Magic.

Through the decade, the Potters had uncovered no evidence of a war approaching, though they renewed their suspicions of the Chancellor after bills were pushed through that would continue to extend his terms. On the outside of the senate, rumors of a Separatist party began to circulate, dissent from the various senators regarding how things were being handled along with rumors that at its head was a former Jedi, Count Dooku. Harry was forced to remind the council that they had come to the galaxy to fight in a war and that it would benefit the Order if they began to emphasize combat and battle tactics rather than peaceful diplomatic solutions.

Some of the Council understood, while others remained passive regarding their belief of war. Matser Windu was a key member against him, spouting that aggression was a path to the Dark side.

"That doesn't mean ignore the signs of war!" Harry argued, "Training for a war we know is coming isn't a path to the darkside. It's a preparation to protect the innocents of this Galaxy. Give me permission to teach the younger generation battlefield tactics and medicine so they will be ready for the war that we all know is coming."

"Your warning for war is heard," Yoda said, "Valid your argument is. Agree about this training I do not."

A long hesitation followed before Mace sagged his head in defeat, "Because of this bill in the senate concerning an army for the Republic, you may teach only those interested. You have more experience and training when it comes to larger conflicts. It would do us no harm if this knowledge is shared with the Padawans currently in the Order. One Council member must be there during each session so that we will be able to monitor their receptiveness and we'll be able to learn what you're teaching at the same time."

"Now, received word of Senator Amidala returning from Naboo. Voting on this new bill she is." Yoda changed the topic easily and looked over at Harry, "Watch closely we will on the results."

"Has there been more word about how the Chancellor is staying in control?" Harry asked, "If only Padme had listened to our warning..."

"Yes, it is unfortunate." Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed, "How is your Padawan, Master Potter? Master Kenobi was shared a great many things reguarding himself as well as you and your wife."

"Well, a person never does stop learning." Harry smiled, "Anakin's wandless magic is growing as is his control with a wand. Then when he combines his fighting style with a lightsaber, well, let's just say that he's a force to be reckoned with. Ginny and I can still beat him, but he's very close and his powers, his magic is still growing. Then, while I'm no expert, his control and infinity for the Force has increased exponentially, there is little question, he is more powerful than I am. When the time comes, he will fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Force."

"If he is the Chosen One." Mace countered.

"You still don't trust him?" Harry frowned, "Or do you fear what he might become?" Mace remained silent and Harry continued, "Anakin is becoming increasingly frustrated with how the Council has treated him, and personally, I don't blame him. Some of you have treated him as a weapon to be held back until you deem it necessary. Just like I was treated when I was fighting Voldemort as a teenager, by my first mentor. Fortunately, I had my friends and my wife who treated me as 'just Harry' and keep me grounded. Meditate on this and think about treating him like the powerful Jedi that he is becoming. I don't want to imagine what would happen to the Order if Ginny or Padme weren't there to calm him down considering how the council treats him."

"And you believe yourself..." Mace was cutoff by a chime on the door, "Enter."

A young Jedi, Harry did not recognize, entered and gave a quick bow, "Forgive the interruption, Masters, but there has been a bombing. Senator Amidala's ship landed and it was blown up with a heavy explosive."

Harry jumped to his feet, "Ginny was going to meet her on the platform!" without hearing the rest of the report, he ran out of the room and apparated to the known platform.

He reappeared in the middle of chaos. People were running around with emergency workers tending the fires of the wreckage as well as covering up the seven bodies with sheets to the side. Harry hurried over and searched for the tell tale sign of Ginny's red head. With a sigh of relief, he discovered that both Ginny and Padme were not among the dead, though he recognized Padme's body guard dressed in the normal elaborate robes of the senator.

Harry pulled out his mirror, "Ginny Potter."

"Harry?"

"Are you hurt? Where are you? What happened this morning, Gin?"

She chuckled lightly before turning somber, "We're on our way to the 'esteemed' Chancellor's office. I showed up just after the bomb detonated and puled Padme out of there. I got a mirror from Anakin," she sighed heavily, "He's pissed and Obi-wan is helping him with the anger, though I hope Anakin doesn't hurt him too bad. Kenobi is also showing a lot of concern and anger for our sister himself. I think we're getting through to him about not being a stranger to emotion. Bottling it up like he does? Very unhealthy."

"Ginny!"

"Oh right, my guess is a bounty hunter tried to take her out. Some of my contacts are already working on it. You should talk with the Council about getting us put on the case since I doubt Anakin would accept anything else."

"I'm just glad you're safe, Gin."

"Oh, Padme just told me the Council is meeting with the Chancellor now."

"Be there in a second." Harry cut the connection and seeing that nobody was really paying attention to him, he apparated away to the outside of the Chancellor's office. Nobody else was waiting for Padme and Ginny, though as they walked up to the office, he noticed several other Senators were with them.

"Harry!" Ginny hurried forward from the ground and they embraced one another, sharing a quick kiss,"You know everybody right?"

Harry nodded, "Padme, good to see you agin. I'm sorry about Dorme, she was a good friend."

"Thanks, Harry."

He glanced at the other Senators, "Senator Organa, Mothma, good seeing you both again."

"Better circumstances next time?" Bail Organa asked.

"Of course. We can have a BBQ at my place." Harry acknowledged the other Senators as well before turning back to Padme, "The Council is already in there. I waited here to see my wife." "Of course." she nodded and led the way into the office.

Yoda and the Chancellor greeted Padme, the Chancellor's voice sending a shiver up Harry's spine as he tried to talk Padme into increasing security, "I don't need more security, Chancellor, I need answers! Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

"Our sources say disgruntled miners..."

"What sources?" Ginny snapped, "You got that information rather quick considering the attack happened an hour ago."

"I'm head of the Government, Mrs. Potter. I have resources that people such as yourself don't have access to"

"I have my own sources." she shot back, "None of them are pointing to a plot from Naboo."

"Really..." Palpatine was seething internally though he adopted a mask of tolerance under the intense glare she continued to fix him with.

"Yes. Senator Amidala is pretty close actually in her guess. There are offers and contracts being passed around with a large bounty towards a high ranking individual on Coruscant."

Padme looked surprised, "You didn't mention that earlier, Ginny."

She turned to her friend, "Sorry, Padme, I was hoping to get a chance to warn you once you got here. Obviously they struck before I could get there."

Padme nodded and turned expectantly to the Chancelling who was prattling on about using the Jedi as her security, "I seriously doubt this situation is that serious..."

Harry put a hand up and cut her off gently, "What about us? She can stay with myself and my wife and we'll just keep her out of sight until she's needed in the senate for the vote or a meeting."

"Excellent that suggestion is," Yoda interjected, "Master Potter and his wife, a good choice it is. Agree with him, the Council does."

Padme smiled at the green Jedi, "Fine, Ginny will be my primary escort again."

"It not like we haven't done this before, Padme." Ginny grinned, "Besides, I'll finally have another female in the house."

x x x

"Padme! Welcome back!"

Padme Amidala looked up from her conversation with Ginny and her smile gew, "Anakin! Great to see you!"

I hear you've become another guest at Mansion Potter." Anakin Skywalked smiled, before his expression darkened, "Though the circumstances aren't what I would've preferred."

"Anakin," Ginny looked at her younger student, "Relax."

His face softened to another grin, "Of course, 'mom'. We already got your room set up and..."

"We're adding a new security ward when Harry gets back." Ginny said, "You've ready about the Fidelus charm, right Anakin?"

"I have." Anakin nodded, "You think the threat is that serious?"

"They missed today because Dorme was there. With the bounty I heard about, yes, there will be another attempt." Ginny continued, "You and I will be a part of her escort, Anakin. There's a Senate meeting tomorrow, you'll be outside the booth, I'll be with her in the Senate."

Padme listened to everything they were talking about, a little mad that they were not consulting though, she trusted Ginny with her life and without question, "What is this Fidelus Charm?"

Her question brought the other two to a halt before Anakin said, "It's a method of hiding a place from knowledge and sight. Only a secret keeper knows where the location is and that person is the only one who can tell anybody where it is."

"I'm going to be the secret keeper for now." Ginny said, "You, Anakin, Harry and Obi-wan will be the only ones allowed to know where we are, for now."

"What about the Chancellor?"

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and Padme could feel the power behind the older woman's temper, "Never going to happen!"

Anakin chuckled, "Weren't you telling me to relax a minute ago, Potter?"

She turned her glare at the eighteen year old with her wand in hand, "You want to get hexed, Anakin?"

"No, thank you." he laughed, "I know better than that."

"Padme," Ginny turned back to her friend, "Palpatine is a very manipulative individual. Both Harry and I can sense something very dark and sinister behind his political mask. You remember us telling you about the up and coming war right?" she nodded, "He claims that he's doing the best to prevent a war, but everything that voted for is countered immediately by some force out there. This group, the 'Separatists', are being fed information from the top. I've been working to find proof against Palpatine, but he's been very careful."

"Then we need to be careful in our dealings with him." Padme said, having seen herself the actions of her old Senator, "You too, Anakin, he knows your connection with the Jedi and he's heard about their prophecy."

"What?" Anakin frowned at her advice, "What do you mean?"

"I've heard whispers about plans against the Jedi." Ginny said, "You remember that Sith who killed Qui-gon?"

"But there hasn't been any sign of another for the last ten years!" Anakin said, "You think it's the Chancellor?"

His question went unanswered as the door opened and Harry walked in with Obi-wan and an astromech droid behind them, "Good evening ladies! And Ginny." he added with a smirk at Anakin.

"Hey!" Anakin raised a hand at Harry and released a wandless stunner at his mentor. Harry deflected the shot with a grin, "Nice one. A lot of power behind it too!"

"I'll show you power," Anakin muttered and was about to draw his wand when a hand stopped him, "You and my husband can finish this later, Anakin."

Harry nodded, looking more grave than Anakin had seen him for a while, "We've been digging into that bounty you mentioned, Gin. While we were searching it was erased from existance."

"They're covering their tracks!"

Obi-wan nodded, "Our trace of the contract before they cleared it brought us to a bounty hunter, Zam Wessel."

"That was fast, what'd she say?" Anakin stood as if going to find the bounty hunter himself.

"She was planning another attack." Obi-wan said as Ginny pushed Anakin back into his seat next to Padme, "Zam's dead. Shot by a second bounty hunter who escaped after hitting her with a toxic dart. Very deadly."

He held out a multi pronged dart that none of those gathered there had seen before, "We need to find this other bounty hunter, then!"

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-wan stopped the boy again, "We are going after him once we determine his location and who exactly he is."

"I'll update the council in the morning. We need to do the Fidelus right now." Harry looked at Anakin, "Padme's safety is more important tonight than hunting somebody who's probably already left Coruscant."

Anakin sighed but nodded in agreement, "Yeah, her safety is more important."

"All right, I need everybody out of here. Ginny, you're going to be the secret keeper." They all stood and left the apartment, the close proximity between Anakin and Padme did not go unnoticed by Harry who leaned over and whispered to his wife, "The council isn't going to like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Couldn't think of something creative this time. I don't own either Starwars or Harry Potter. Yeah, I had to say it again.

Chapter Five  
><strong>Investigations<strong>

Two Jedi star fighters unlocked from their hyperdrive rings and shot forward towards the water planet below, "I'm picking up a city down there, above the water."

"Yeah, I have it too."

They continued their path, hoping to land discreetly enough to begin investigating the area, "I'm picking up a landing platform, Obi-wan."

"I see it. Following your trajectory, Harry. Just make sure there's room enough for both our fighters."

"Of course." Harry grinned and his chuckle echoed through the comm, "Good thing we didn't take the **Marauder**. Doesn't look like there would be enough room."

His reference was to the freighter Ginny had won in a gambling game four years ago. Harry did not remember exactly what she would have lost if the cards had not been in her favor, but after renaming it, Ginny and Anakin had taken it upon themselves to remodel and upgrade everything, until it was barely recognizable as the original ship that she had acquired.

As Harry thought quickly of the ship and realized that Ginny was currently flying it to Naboo where Padme had agreed to return to in light of the thwarted assassination attempt, fidelus charm or not.  
>That left Harry and Obi-wan to track down the bounty hunter, which had led them to Kamino, a planet hidden from the main Jedi archives and one that had only been identified by a contact from Kenobi.<p>

"I'm down, plenty of room for you, Kenobi." Harry said and watched the fighter of his friend circle the pad once and then settle quickly in the pouring rain. Sighing in defeat as he knew that he would have to brave the storm, he popped the fighter canopy and after activating the ship's security system, before following Obi-wan through the only visible entrance.

It opened to reveal a tall, long necked, grey-skinned alien, welcoming them as if they had been expected. Harry was immediately on guard as the alien continued to prattle about how they were surprised the Jedi had taken so long to return and view the order made. They arrived at the Prime Minister's office who was very forth coming with information, declaring that two hundred thousand units were ready and another million were well on the way.

"Did you ever meet with him personally, this Jedi?" Harry asked as he saw Obi-wan was still processing this information, "As a member of the Council, I can verify the Order has no idea or record of this transaction."

"We have already been paid, Master Jedi." the Prime Minister answered, "Even if you have no recollection of this army, it is for the Republic whenever it is needed."

"That's Convenient." Harry frowned, "Where's this bounty hunter that you used, Jango was his name?"

"Yes, he is here with an unaltered clone, Boba." Lama Su, the alien that had originally greeted them, answered, "We can introduce him."

"We would very much like to meet him." Obi-wan smiled politely, having regain his oral functions.

x x x

After a quick tour of the clone army, Harry told Obi-wan to notify the council while he went to talk with Jango. The trip was quick and Harry extended his hand to the man, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jango."

"Never met a Jedi. Can't say we really work on the same side of course."

"I understand your hesitancy." Harry relaxed his grip while evaluating the warrior standing before him. It was obvious Jango was on edge and Harry sensed that this was the same man who had killed Zam, "Based on your reputation, you're probably very picky on your contracts. After all, a Mandelorian is a very rare find."

Jango frowned, "What makes you think I'm a Mandalorian?"

"Your armor is very unique. I've seen them in the archives of the Republic and the Jedi Order and the resemblance is uncanny." Harry could feel the man tense even more and Harry raised his hands defensively and to show they were empty, "I'm not here to hurt you or your son. I'm here for answers."

"Answers usually cost Credits." Jango did not relax and instead muttered something in Mandalorian to Boba, who had been watching the exchange carefully.

"You're right." Harry nodded and pulled out some credits, though it was only a hundred, "I'd pay more, but I know you were paid well recently and money isn't really the issue for you. You're testing my intentions and I want to say again, that I have no intention of harming either yourself or your son."

"What makes you think I was paid?"

"Your armor's dirty and I highly doubt you wouldn't get paid up front at least some portion of your contract. Noticed it before Boba close the closet." Harry smirked, "Now, you were hired to kill Amidala and I want to know who hired you."

Jango laughed, "Even if I were hired to do that, I wouldn't reveal my clients."

"Of course." Harry leaned back against the wall, mirroring Jango's posture as he also leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "Understand something, I'm not threatening you, Jango. Amidala is my wife's closest friend and a dear friend to myself as well. Please, cancel your contract with this and let me know who is behind it."

Jango hesitated, hearing a sincerity in Harry's voice that he was not used to dealing with, as well as hearing the underlying tone. He was conflicted, most of his jobs were rarely assassinations because he never enjoyed that type of work, they lacked the honor of Mandalore. This contract had come from the same man who had hired him for the clones and had felt compelled to work the contract. That had been the reason he had subcontracted the assassination to Zam, "I can't tell you, Jedi. I was compelled to accept this job for reasons that are my own. The pay was very good, so in the end, I accepted. I can sense the honor behind your request and because you're not threatening me or my son, I will recommend something that might help. Try hunting down an old friend from ten years ago."

Harry frowned, "An old friend?" Ten years ago had been the fighting on Naboo, when Ginny and himself had first come into the Galaxy. It had been a fight against the Trade Federation and the leader had been...Nute Gunray...everything now made sense. The Trade Federation was still a powerful force to be reckoned with and Harry realized that Gunray still probably held the grudge against Padme for the sound defeat she had dealt him, "I'm sorry for taking up your time, Jango. You and your son are not going to be bothered by myself or the Jedi, I shall report your assistance to the Council to ensure my word is carried out. I understand your reasons for not being as forthcoming about the contract, but you have you and yours to look after. Be careful in your future dealings and may the Force be with you."  
>Harry quickly left the apartment and making sure nobody was looking, he apparated to the landing pad where Obi-wan was closing the connection to the Council. He jumped in surprise at the slight pop and his lightsaber ignited, "Oh! It's you."<p>

Harry laughed, "Of course it's me, you dolt! I know who hired him!"

"We have orders to bring him in."

Harry shook his head, "I'm countering that order. Nute Gunray is behind this and Jango was more or less caught up in a business that's taken him in over his head. He's looking after his own and I can sense that there has been plenty of manipulation that brought him into this whole ordeal. We're dealing with the Sith and Gunray. Fett and I'm betting that even the Clones are a part of this conspiracy."

"Gunray?"

"He does have a grudge against Amidala." Harry nodded, "And he can bank the credits to hire, Fett."

"So what now?"

"We follow him."

"What?"

"Jango is going to wherever Gunray is hiding to explain what happened and that the Jedi are asking questions. We track them there, and find Gunray. If we're lucky, we might find the one responsible for this mess."

"When you put it like that, it sounds easy." Obi-wan laughed, "Now can we wait inside our ships? It's still raining."

The Jedi entered their ships respectively, Harry instructing him to wake him once Jango's ship lifted off and then closed his eyes for a refreshing nap.

x x x

Ginny was enjoying herself on Naboo. The trip over had been pleasant enough, her and Padme being able to talk privately while Anakin piloted the Marauder. She reflected how much had happened in the ten years since they had 'died' on earth. Several battles, skirmishes, had been fought and won, though nothing was even close to what she expected the Galactic war they had been warned about would be.  
>It was only the matter of time and she was realizing that everything was about to fall into place.<p>

Rumors of planets turning from the republic and joining Count Dooku and what was becoming termed the 'Separatists' abounded. However, no official declaration of succession had been given but she could sense that time approaching.

Something Ginny had discovered in her study of the Force had been Jedi Meditation. She found that sitting for hours and searching the Force for clues on what was happening in the galaxy was soothing for her own curiosity and for her own stress levels. Yoda had taught her mostly, and it had come in addition to several other standard Force abilities she had developed.

Her main talent was the mediation and she noticed that after being around Palpatine she was able to spot lies and deceit within his promises and his words. She was powerful in the mind arts as well as the two light sabers that she had constructed.

Despite warnings against it, Harry and Ginny had studied the Dark side of the Force, needing to know and understand the enemy they were planning to fight, though they refused both themselves and Anakin from practicing in exchange for access to the Jedi archives. Ginny had been animate about Anakin learning about it, claiming that making something taboo gave it more of an appeal and those who turned were usually too curious about it until it was too late to turn back.

Right now though, she was listening to Anakin and Padme as they enjoyed each others company. It was almost dinner and Ginny had called them inside to sit and eat the meal she had prepared.

"Anakin! Padme! Dinner!" Ginny shouted and brought the last of the meal from the kitchen.

There was a chatter of voices and Ginny smiled as Anakin pulled out Padme's chair, a gentleman taught by both Harry and herself, "Did you two have fun today?" she smiled at the boy knowingly.

"We ran into a herd of Shaak after lunch." Anakin answered, "One tried to run me over, but..."

"Only because you insisted on trying to ride it." Padme laughed, "You had me worried! Faking injury like that after it had just trampled you!"

"Trampled you?" Ginny frowned, "You said..."

"So I left that part and that I started it out." Anakin waved off Ginny's glare and in turn, playfully glared at the brunette across from him, "Thanks for that by the way."

"Well you didn't exactly win me over this afternoon." Padme huffed, "Anakin believes that the Chancellor, Palpatine or not, should be more strong in his decisions. IF the Senate disagrees then they should be made to agree."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, a big problem with the squabbling of the Republic. However, Palpatine must not gain any more control of the Senate. The system is flawed by the politicians, present company excluded, of course. Palpatine is going to be the death of the Jedi is he continues to increase his power."

"Why the Jedi?" Anakin frowned. Ginny had deliberately kept Anakin from staying in contact with the Chancellor, depite Palpatine's attempted influences to the contrary. Ginny believed that Palpatine was planning something that had to do with Anakin and it was not going to benefit the galaxy.

"You haven't been there to see his manipulations, Anakin. Everything he does draws Senate support away from the Jedi." Ginny continued to explain, "He's working to push the Jedi into a negative light. He's been extremely subtle about it, but he certainly isn't keeping the interests of the Order." She was about to continue when a mirror in her pocket vibrated, "Hang on, Harry Potter."

"Ginny! You still on Naboo?"

"Yeah, just talking a little politics with the Anakin and Padme."

Harry laughed and called out to the others, "Hey Anakin, Padme." they answered in kind before he looked back at Ginny, "We found Kamino and quite a bit else. The bounty hunter is Jango Fett."

"Fett?" Ginny knew that name.

"Yeah, you met him about six years ago during that..."

Ginny cut him off, "Yes, I did. Didn't strike me as the assassination type."

"He's not. That's why he hired Zam to finish it. Apparently, he was more or less coerced into it by somebody in league with...you ready? Nute Gunray."

"No way!" Ginny frowned, "He's still around?"

"Yeah. Now he didn't come out and say Gunray, but Jango hinted that we knew him from ten years ago."

"Sounds like he still has a grudge."

Padme had stopped eating and was listening to the report, "There's a rumor that he's allying with Dooku and the Separatists."

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I heard something like that too. We're going to track Fett and find Gunray. If you're right about the Separatists, this might be more than we can handle. We are just going to scout it out for now, if we can take Gunray, we will."

"Be careful, Harry. We'll be waiting for your word to come get you two."

"Understood, Gin. Love you!"

"I love you too, Harry."

The connection closed and Padme smiled, "I wish I could love that easily."

She glanced over at Anakin who immediately flushed from the comment. Deciding to push past the awkward silence, Ginny said, "I'm going to bed early tonight. Don't stay up too late."

Ginny left the two alone, hoping something would happen. The tension between the two was thence enough to cut with a knife. They reminded her of Ron and Hermione, though Padme and Anakin never fought like her brother and sister-in-law. It was destined to happen for Anakin, the question was, what would the council think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - So I was walking down the street the other day and I saw a poster in the window about the new Star Wars DVD on blueray and it reminded me that I don't own Starwars. Oh, I don't own Harry Potter either. Rowling and Lucas, blah blah blah etc.

Chapter Six

**Tuskans**

Ginny woke up early the next morning and found Anakin meditating in the garden, "Something's wrong. I can sense it."

"I know." he answered, but remained in his trance, "A vision or nightmare, I can't determine which just yet. It's of my biological mother, Ginny. She's in pain and something's happened on Tatooine."

Ginny closed her eyes, sat next to Anakin and relaxed herself beside the troubled youth, "Nothing's more important than family, Anakin. That's what Harry and I taught our children, because it's what my parents taught me. Harry wasn't as lucky growing up."

"I know." He relaxed more into the mediation as Ginny continued to talk.

"Your mother's a very strong emotion for you. To ignore this would not be healthy. We should head to Tatooine."

"What about Padme?"

"I'll go with you." her voice surprised Anakin and he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Padme. This mission is your life and I'm endangering it."

"Not particularly. If somebody was hunting me, Naboo would be one of the locations to look for me, Tatooine is not." she smiled tenderly back at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ginny can update the Council on the way there."

"You are more than a Jedi, Anakin." Ginny stood, "We warned the council that you would require a different type of training than normal. A training that allows you to use your emotions and not bury them. You are an exceptionally passionate young man and you can't let the Council, or even Obi-wan tell you differently. Look at me and Harry. We're Jedi but not. Harry is even on the Council and when you're ready, you will be too."

"Thanks, Ginny." Anakin gave his adoptive mother a hug and then turned to Padme, comfortably embracing her as well, "Thank you, Padme."

x x x

The ride to Tatooine was relatively short and after a very quick stop at Watoo's, they learned the Shmii had been sold, freed and was married on the outskirts of Anchorhead.

A short flight brought the three to the moisture farm where they learned Shmii had been taken by the sand people. Tuskan Raiders who had kidnapped her and then slaughtered almost all of the rescue party.

Anakin was about to walk out to find Shmii when Ginny stopped him, "I'm going too. We both can do the location spell."

He nodded, grief visible to her but controlled beneath the surface, "Padme will be safe here."

"Yes, she is. Now we can use my firebolt and a tracking spell. We only need something of hers to get a good fix on her location."

Cligg Lars, Shmii's husband, handed Ginny something of the kidnapped woman, curious of the method the small redhead was planning to use to track his wife. Ginny took the brush and muttered, "Homeus tracker."

"She's still alive." Ginny said, "I'm getting a good reading but I feel that we should hurry."

They left the farm and Ginny hunched over on her Firebolt while beneath her, Anakin drove a swoop bike. In less than an hour, they found the Tusken camp, "Do you know, Tusken?"

Anakin shook his head, "3PO does. We should have brought him."

Ginny closed her eyes and stretched out her senses towards the camp, "She's in that hut at the edge. She's barely alive. Wait here, I know some healing spells to keep her alive."

"If she dies, they die." Anakin ground out, his hand conjuring a ball of fire.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Ginny said, "I'll be back."

She jumped down several cliff walls, allowing the Force to cushion each jump and crept quietly to the tent where she knew Anakin's mother was at. She erected notice-me-not and silencing charms and used her lightsaber to slice a hole large enough to creep through. Easily vanishing the cut piece, she entered and gasped. Shmii was tied to a wooden support beam, beaten and bruised so badly that Ginny knew the woman was nearing death and that she would have to work quickly if Shmii was to be saved. Thanking the Force for a prior career as a medi-witch after her quidditch career, she worked fast to heal the woman.

Shmii groaned and gasped, coming out of her unconscious repose, "Who are...you?"

"Ginny Potter. I'm here with Anakin, your son. Hold still and I'll have you out of here and back to your husband and your son."

"Anakin? He's...here?"

"He's waiting out back. I didn't want him to flip out if your condition was really bad."

"Tell...him...Tell my little boy..."

Ginny was working quickly with the healing spells and was beginning to relax a little more with the broken bones other internal injuries on the mend, "You're almost as good as new, Shmii." Ginny wished for the thousandth time since coming to the galaxy that they had discovered a solution to replace healing potions, "You're exhausted right now, so go ahead and get some sleep."

"Thank you..." Shmii closed her eyes and Ginny could tell that she was still breathing, "That was close."  
>She conjured a stretcher and put Shmii on before levitating it through the hole. Quickly and quietly, she made it back to Anakin, who was crying in relief at the news she still lived.<p>

"What about the Tuskans?" Anakin asked darkly, eyeing the camp below.

Ginny hesitated and then nodded, "There's a price this tribe must pay. Take your mother back, Anakin. She needs you more so than your desire for revenge. I'll deal with them."

He was about to protest until he looked up at her and saw the glint in her eye that he had long ago learned to avoid, "Of course. I'll meet you back there."

Ginny waited for them to leave on the Swoops before muttering a complex spell into the cliff. Nothing happened immediately, but from the amount of power she felt draining from her magic, she knew that she had been successful. She had decided only a few would die, but she would also give the Raiders a story to remember when she was done with them.

She leapt down to the sand and disillusioned herself, walking to the front of the camp she muttered a second charm, very similar to the one she had just used on the rocks. Taking several paces back from that spot, she charmed her hair to stand wildly on end, as if electrocuted and then altered her eye color to a red-yellow, demonesque hue. A quick transfiguration and illusion to her robes and her clothing appeared as sand covering her body, to give an illusion of a sand goddess. Once that was completed, she summoned the Force to herself and rose a whirlwind of sand around her and sent it into the middle of the camp where she allowed herself to appear in the center of before dissipating the wind.

Ginny had their attention and as they began to grunt threateningly at her, raising their blasters and gaffii sticks, she could sense the unease and fear within the tribe. Rather than speak, she sought out the chieftain and coyly walked towards him, emulating a vibe of unimaginable power. She paused and then glared at the Raider, giving the Tusken a sudden burst of her rage coupled with the image of Shmii being captured and tortured as well as the ambush of the rescue party.

The Chieftain understood immediately and barked back at her with a threat on his tongue, she saw as much from his mind. One of the Tuskens raised a rifle to fire, and Ginny smiled.

With a simple thought, the cliff she had spelled, came to life and stood on two legs, formed from the base of the rocks. By the time it was finished moving, the golem was twenty feet tall and moving towards the tribe very quickly. Several of the warriors turned to see what the rumbling was and raised their rifles, more opted to remain frozen with a superstitious fear. The one that had aimed at Ginny squeezed the first shot off.

A golden shield sprang to life around her and the shot was absorbed as the golem heaved a boulder at the offending Tusken. Ginny might have assisted the boulder a little as the throw crushed the Raider without touching any of others. Under Ginny's guidance, the Golem stomped towards the camp, escalating the fear radiating from the other Raiders.

Ginny continued to stare at the Chieftain, projecting images of the fighting and capture once again with a feeling of loathing towards the Raider camp. Several tuskens fired at the Golem as it stepped closer to the tent Shmii had been in, but the lasers merely shattered small portions of the rock, unable to injure the animated cliff. With their focus on what the stone Golem was doing, Ginny raised her other one, this one from the desert, pure sand. It moved towards her from behind, gliding more than walking causing a near panic to ensnare the raider camper.

A Tuskan charged Ginny, its Gaffi stick raised. Its charge was abruptly ended tend meters from where she stood as the Sand Golem engulfed the Tuskan, the body never surfacing or seen again. Ginny escalated her projections to a seething anger and conveyed an order to never harm a single settler again unless they were fired upon first. Once she knew the Tusken recognized her order, she flashed several images of the Chieftains camp assaulted by more Golems until there were no more Sandpeople.

She directed the Rock Golem to walk over to the unoccupied tent that Shmii had been a prisoner in and had the rocks enclose the tent completely, sealing it like a tomb. Sending a final message that Shmii had died and that the desert was burying her itself. All heads were watching the Sand Golem now, unsure if it would kill any more of them. Ginny stirred the wind again around her, hiding herself from view and teleporting herself to another cliff wall she waited to see what the Tusken Raiders would do.

They did not disappoint her as they immediately began packing their belongings to get away from the cursed place, the Sand Golem watching the Chieftain with an eyeless face. Fear was a very powerful weapon, Ginny had experienced that first hand with Voldemort, but her method was necessary, a way to stop the hostilities against the outlying settlers of the region. Finally bored, and satisfied they had learned her lesson, she directed the Golem to turn away, freezing the entire camp while it lumbered slowly into the desert, sinking into the sand as if nothing had been there.

x x x

Harry and Obi-Wan stood quietly next to their ships, the Separatists were all here on Geonosis, meeting with the head of it, Count Dooku. They both knew Dooku would have sensed them and figured their time was short, "We need to contact the council," Obi-wan said, "They need to know what deal Dooku is making."

"The timing of this," Harry shook his head, "This has been well thought out. Us finding the Clones? This Military Creation Bill that Amidala animately opposes will give Palpatine an even bigger hold on the Republic."

Obi-wan nodded and then frowned, "They're coming."

"I sense them too." Harry drew out his lightsaber as well as his mirror, "Ginny Potter!"

"Harry?"

"Quick message, Gin. Not a lot of time. The Separatists are on Geonosis and are under the leadership of Count Dooku. We've been discovered but you have to relay this to the Council. We'll probably be captured and taken to Dooku, you know how these Dark Lords are, they love to gloat their superiority."

Ginny chuckled despite the danger her husband was in, "All right, Harry. We'll be there soon."

Harry closed the connection and looked at Obi-Wan, "What?"

"You told her to rescue us?"

"With you having been around that woman for ten years, do you honestly think I could have convinced her to stay there?"

Obi-wan laughed as he turned to the dozen droids approaching them, "Besides Anakin and Padme are with her and there'd be no chance of them staying away either."

"Droids!" Harry called out unnecessarily and replaced his mirror with his wand, he decided not to make it easy for them.

They opened fire but the bolts were easily deflected before Harry apparated behind two of the droids and levitated one into the other. Both crumpled with the impact while more droids began to approach them, lasers blasting dangerously close to the two Jedi as Harry returned to Obi-wan's side. They continued parrying the blaster bolts back at the droids before several more destroyers entered the battle.

As one, they both dashed into the middle of the formation and started to systematically wipe out the droids. Harry laughed next to Obi-wan, clearly enjoying himself in the heat of battle, mixing his attacks with his lightsaber and his wand until minutes later, fifty droids were scrapped and the two Jedi standing in the center, barely winded.

"Very powerful, young Jedi." Dooku said from overhead and they noticed that Jango was next to him. Harry sensed it was from obligation more than loyalty, "You both would be more than welcome to join my new order for the galaxy."

"We'll choose the Republic, thank you." Obi-wan answered.

"Your partner doesn't share your enthusiasm, Master Kenobi." Dooku sent a probe to Harry but was easily brought up short, "So powerful! Master Potter, isn't it? I never had the pleasure of meeting you while I was in the Order."

"I'm loyal to the Jedi, Dooku." Harry glanced around at the new set of droids beginning to surround them, "But I agree with you about Palpatine. He is a threat to everything the Republic stands for."

"An interesting choice of words, for one so young." Dooku said, a little more respect in his voice than before, though Harry still chuckled at the 'young' part, "We could overthrow him together, Potter. We don't need this to escalate into a war."

"I wasn't sent here to prevent war." Harry said, "My instructions were slightly different, and I plan on following them."

"I was once a Jedi too." Dooku said, "Now surrender your weapons and we will set you up in our guest quarters."

"I'm sure they're really nice this time of year." Harry relaxed his stance. He thought about apparating away for a split second but forced such a thought away because he would never abandon Obi-Wan. Nudging Obi-wan as they were escorted away, Harry whispered, "When we get off this rock, I'm teaching you to apparate."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, my ownership of things in life did not include the rights to Starwars or Potter. That having been said, Lucas and Rowling are in ownership of that.

Chapter Seven  
><strong>Geonosis<strong>

The **Marauder **banked silently through the atmosphere of Geonosis. Despite reassurances that Shmii was going to survive, the reunion between Anakin and his mother was a difficult one. Ginny was not sure she wanted to leave Tatooine with Anakin in the fragile emotional state that he was in, but after she had explained the growing situation on Geonosis, both Padme and Anakin were adamant about going with her to help.

Ginny had left Padme to comfort to Anakin for the trip, knowing that the Naboo senator would be good for the young man. She gave them plenty of privacy during the trip, but was still able to overhear Anakin talking about a kiss they shared on Naboo and how he was tormenting himself over it, whether or not it was the right thing. Apparently, Anakin had laid his cards out on the table regarding his feelings for her, and Padme was still denying that there was something between them. Ginny decided that once they were done on Geonosis, she would work on convincing Padme that Anakin was no longer a little boy from Tatooine.

"We're here!" Ginny called out from the cockpit, effectively interrupting their conversation.

Both Anakin and Padme entered the cockpit and if there had been anything going on, both were able to conceal it from Ginny. Deciding that she would not bring it up, Ginny acted like everything was normal and saw the two droids that were no accompanying them enter the cockpit as well. R2-D2, Padme's favorite droid and the bi-ped protocol droid C3P0, a gift from Shmii to Anakin since he had been the creator of the droid and out on the farm, a protocol droid was not very useful. Ginny had been amused with the protocol droid at first, as it seemed to bubble with nothing but complaints regarding its situation and how hopeless everything was, but as the trip through space had ended, she had grown annoyed with its endless prattling about how things 'should be done'.

"Can you still sense them?" Padme asked.

Ginny nodded, "They're alive. Captured, but alive. I'll set us down near their ships."

"How's that invisibility booster holding?" Anakin asked.

A modification Ginny had added to their ship was an invisibility charm hardwired into the ship, something she remembered her father had done to the first car they had owned. The second mod was for the fuel cells to never run dry, saving the Potters the need for refueling, "It's holding, and we haven't been detected."

She guided the ship on a round about course before eventually spotting the two fighters. There was not enough space for them to land there, but Ginny spotted a lot of steam billowing out of a vent where she sensed also was home to a landing platform.

Letting the Force guide the ship, she set down and they left the ship, ordering Artoo and 3PO to remain aboard, locking the ramp to prevent them from following regardless. Entering the only door at the platform, they had only gone twenty feet inside when the Geonosians attacked.

Anakin and Ginny dodged and sliced the bugged out aliens, while Padme drew her pistol, preferring to only fire if necessary. Ginny made sure Anakin and Padme moved away from the main force while she brought up the rear, stunning several of the bugs from a distance, but cutting down the few bold ones who got too close. It was not until they were deeper into the catacombs that they realized the path they chose was a dead end. That was until Anakin found a door which opened into a vast and open cavern with a production assembly area making battle droids.

Some of the bugs still followed, remaining cautious and outside the range of either lightsaber. She threw a couple more stunners at them, and finished with a reductor towards the ceiling, caving the tunnel, "Can't go back that way." she muttered and waited for first Anakin and then Padme to jump from the ledge.

Ginny landed last, cushioning the ten meter jump and realized that with the conveyor belt working, they were now cut off from each other. Pulling both weapons out again, she put down a couple more bugs and spotted Anakin, "Stay with Padme, Skywalker!"

Two more bugs came too close and she hit one with a bone breaking curse and the other was banished into a piece of machinery. Two more swooped towards her, firing their sonic weapons at her, forcing her to raise a shield and jump away from the danger. More came towards her, firing to keep her engaged while others went for Anakin. That was when Ginny realized that Padme had been tossed from the conveyor by a bug. Conjuring a coil of ropes, she tied the creature to the conveyor belt, leaving it to get crushed by a metal cutter.

Spotting the fallen Senator, Ginny levitated her friend from the container that was en route to be filled with molten metal, "You all right?"

Padme nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"Where's Anakin?" Ginny looked around for her padawan while shooting a pair of spells at one of the more evasive bugs flying near them.  
>The other woman shrugged and frowned as they heard the rolling of multiple destroyer droids, "Get behind me!" Ginny shouted.<p>

Padme could only comply as she had been disarmed from the fall after the bug had tackled her. Ginny shot a handful of spells, bludgeoning hexes mostly and was rewarded with two explosions before the rest were able to raise their shields, though four others managed to aim directly at them with more than a dozen bugs flying above. An armored soldier, that Ginny recognized, dropped in front of them and drew a pistol, "It'd be best if you surrendered, Jedi."

Anakin was already being escorted towards them, a crushed lightsaber in the hand of one of the battle droids. Ginny frowned and spun her disengaged lightsaber towards the bounty hunter, "Jango Fett?"

"Yeah."

"Harry mentioned you earlier from Kamino."

"Kamino? Never heard of it." he answered as he stepped forward to take their weapons. He saw Ginny with her wand and conveniently ignored the action of her tucking it up her sleeve, "You must have me confused for somebody else."

"I guess so," Ginny shrugged her shoulders, acknowledging the oversight on his part with a brief nod.

x x x

"You stand trial against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Senator. You're being charged with attempted sabotage. I'd be able to listen to your plea except your planet isn't recognized by our government." Count Dooku explained, "Of course there are others interested in seeing you dead anyway, along with you, Master Potter."

Ginny glared at Dooku and spat on the ground, "You have no authority to hold us. We are of the Republic and..."

"We are not of the Republic." Dooku answered, "Now, tomorrow, you three shall be executed for crimes against the Trade Federation and the Confederacy. Have you anything else to say?"

"How does it feel to be the apprentice again, Dooku? I mean, you used to be a Jedi Master, but now you're just a Sith Apprentice." Ginny laughed, "Pathetic."

Dooku fumed at the redheaded witch, "I serve no one you impudent little whelp."

Ginny scoffed and turned her head to Anakin, "He's a little mad right now. Guess the truth hurts, right, Dooku?"

He raised a hand and unleashed a torrent of lightning but she was ready and wandlessly raised a shield that reflected the storm of energy back at him. Dooku dodged his own lightning and then glared at Ginny, except this time, he had fear behind them, "Take them to the Arena holding cells! Your execution is immediate!"

Ginny shrugged, "Good, I hate long waits. It's probably also where Harry and Kenobi are. You ready to get out of here, Anakin?"

"I don't know, Master. I was beginning to enjoy myself here."

Padme snorted, "Let's find Harry and Obi-wan first."

"Yeah, though I'm surprised Harry didn't break out yet." Ginny frowned. The conversation continued as their guards led them through the various tunnels from the courtroom until they arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be a very large arena. Daylight was pouring in from it and Padme fell unnaturally silent from their bantering, "Anakin?"

"Yes, Padme?"

"I lied."

"What?"

"About us. I didn't want to admit it, but you've become too important for me to be without."

"What if we will have to hide our relationship?" Anakin's heart was pounding from how close she was to himself.

She leaned in closer, "Whatever it takes for us to be together." Padme smiled timidly at the man she had come to depend on. He was starting to lean towards her as well and as Ginny smiled at them from behind. Their lips met and even though they were cuffed, they were able to fuel the kiss with a passion Ginny recognized as something only two who are in love were able to do.

They jerked apart when the driver of their cart whipped the beast pulling it and Ginny grinned, "All right you two, we can have to the wedding later. And look, we found Harry and Kenobi."

Both looked up and saw the two captured Jedi chained to a large pillar of rock, their hands above their heads, bound in a similar fashion to the three approaching, "Ginny! I was wondering if you'd show up."

"You knew I wouldn't let you start this without me, right?" Ginny chuckled.

"You owe me twenty credits, Kenobi." Harry grinned at his friend.

"Damn it!" Obi-wan frowned, "Anakin, I thought you'd be more level headed than the other two and would keep them from coming! Especially since you were supposed to be protecting Padme." he muttered, though they all heard him.  
>"Oh you know, Master, once Master Potter gets something in her head there's nothing to stop her." Anakin quipped, "And besides, Padme wanted to rescue you and I was forced to stay with her to keep her safe."<br>"Technicalities, I'm sure." Obi-wan frowned, "And good job on keeping her safe."

"You're just mad about the twenty credits." Harry laughed as the last of them was shackled to the pillars.

"Oh, Harry! Guess what?" Ginny smiled at her husband, oblivious to the chains being shackled to the pillar above her head, and shot a glance over at Padme and Anakin.

"Yeah?"

"It happened!"

Harry broke into a brilliant grin and glanced down to where Anakin was working on his shakles, "It's about bloody time!"  
>"Are you two done yet?" Obi-wan frowned as three arena doors opened and three large imported beasts exited into the daylight, "I hope you guys can bring a little magic to the table, cause being out of these cuffs would really help."<p>

"Alohamora!" both Harry and Ginny unlocked their chains within seconds and moved to help Ob-wan, "Alohamora. It's amazing how easy things are when they don't know magic."

Harry and Obi-wan turned in time to see the giant Akalay raise up to attack them. Obi-wan jumped away while Harry apparated behind it before he drew his wand, "Stupefy!"

The stunner struck the beast and it collapsed, unconscious. Harry saw the smaller of the creatures going after Padme and Anakin, and was about to hit it with another stunner when a reductor slammed into its head with an explosion of gore. Ginny and Harry turned to the final beast and fired several stunners at it while it continued to charge. Unfortunately, its hide appeared to be thicker than the others and they were forced to apparate out of its path, seconds before it collided with one of the stone pillar, knocking it over. Ginny appeared behind it and fired two cutters and a bludgeoning hex at it.

All three landed and the beast roared in rage, a light trickle of blood forming where the hexes had hit. It turned towards Ginny and charged again, before Harry appeared next to her, "Sectumsempra!" The spell landed and it shied away from its charge. A second later, a coil of chains wrapped itself around its legs and the beast was brought down to its knees. Harry was about to address Dooku, the man having watched the defeat of his planned executions, but saw ten destroyer droids enter the arena, herding the Jedi and Senator into a city. Harry, Ginny and Anakin started throwing curses at the droids, scrapping four of them before the other six were able to get their shields online and open fire.

"Protego Maximum!" Harry's shield encompassed them all and the lasers were reflected away. While Harry held the shield, Ginny levitated one of the droids and banished it into another, both taking a reductor that crippled a third in the explosion. Anakin fired a high powered reductor into another, the power behind the curse overloaded its shields and sliced the droids head off before the final two were easily banished into the arena walls fifty meters away.

With the lats of the threats gone, Harry carefully lowered his shield, "Looks like we won, Dooku. Doesn't that mean we get a pardon?"

"What makes you think you won?" Dooku laughed, but the Jedi could sense his fear. They had just taken down a force that would have killed any Jedi of the Order and Dooku realized that he might have to get involved in dealing with this group personally. His thoughts were disrupted however, as a lightsaber ignited from behind him. As calmly as possible, he turned to see the purple blade of a former friend, "Master Windu, welcome."

"This party's over, Dooku." the Jedi was holding the blade against the throat of the bounty hunter.

"I think not my old friend." Dooku smiled as nearly a dozen Super Battle Droids appeared from behind and began to fire at the Jedi. Mace spun around, deflecting several of the lasers before having to jump away from a stream of flame from Jango.

Battle droids were marching into the arena by the hundreds as Jedi appeared within the crowds, engaging their lightsabers and prepared for battle. Unfortunately, the numbers of the Order were quickly outnumbered.

Ginny began firing spell after spell into the droid ranks, but her spells were barely having any affect as the destroyed droids were easily replaced by several more each time. Deciding to get a little more complex, she conjured vines in middle of a droid formation closest to her and within seconds the droids were ensnared and crushed. She spotted Harry with his back against Obi-wan, both having gotten lightsabers again and were engaged with several squads of droids.

She ran over to Harry, banishing a pair of droids into a Super Battle Droid and fired off two cutters through its armor, it collapsed in two pieces. A Geonosian turret was being set up and opened fire at arena, hitting five Jedi with the blast. She vanished from her position and reappeared with a crack, before she sliced the gunner in half with a newly acquired lightsaber, and followed that with four cutters into the turrest, effectively destroying it. From her position, she realized the Jedi would soon be overwhelmed as more droids poured out of the tunnels. Ten droids flew threw the air with a single banisher from Harry and Ginny remembered back to Tatooine with the Tuskans. With a quick incantation and a tap to the stone wall, she created a stone golem and released it against the Droids.

Several Jedi recognized the golem, having see Ginny conjure it before in a demonstration, and rallied around the twenty foot stone creature as it lumbered into the battle. A Super Battle Droid unleashed a rocket at the living stone, but it barely made a dent as the golem crushed rank after rank of the droids. Using the distraction, Ginny disapperated and appeared behind Dooku. Jango was about to fire at her, but she conjured a thick rope and as he was tied up, she banished him against a wall and applied a sticking charm to the ropes.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber and attack Ginny, but she had just enough time to dodge the red blade, and spot her own lightsaber, "Accio lightsaber!"

From the Dark Jedi's belt, Ginny's custom lightsaber sailed into her hand and ignited, while she jumped back from another swipe of the Sith, "Expelleramus!" her spell hit Dooku and sent him towards the edge, his weapon flying through the air and over to Ginny who banished the weapon from the platform. She turned to demand his surrender but was caught by a burst of lightning. Ginny yelled from the power and was tossed off the ledge by the Sith.

From below, Harry felt her pain and watched as Ginny began to fall. He summoned her and the falling witch was caught in his arms a second before a laser struck him in the shoulder with a laser bolt. Ginny was unconscious from the lightning and without her directing it, the stone golem keeping the majority of the droids back, crumpled lifeless in middle of the arena. The tide turned as the wounded Potters were moved behind the rocks by Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan. Jedi continued to fall as the countless droids continued their assault and by the time the Jedi were surrounded completely and the droids ceased their fire, barely thirty were left.

"A battle well fought, Master Windu." Dooku announced, his voice a little shaken from the fight with Ginny, "Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But it was not enough. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with Dooku." Mace answered, though he agreed that the situation was looking grim.

Harry was hovering over Ginny, having muttered the few healing spells that he knew for his shoulder as well as his wife. She was in shock from the lightning, but would recover quickly, once the battle was over and she could see a real healer. Padme was beside her friend, tending the few visible wounds with several bandages Harry conjured for her, "She'll be fine, Harry. She's strong." Padme handed Harry both Ginny's wand and lightsaber.

"I know, it was just a shock to see her fall like that..." he looked up, "Help's arrived!"

A second later, a dozen transports flew down, opening fire into the droids and turning them into scrap metal. Harry carefully lifted Ginny over his shoulder and followed Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan onto a transport. They lifted off with the guns blazing into the broken ranks of the Federation.

"Do we have a casualty point?" Harry shouted to the pilot.

"Yes, sir. It's by the Command point."

"Set down there!" Harry ordered and then turned to Obi-wan, "Once Ginny and I will get off, go find Dooku and get him before he escapes!"

Obi-wan nodded, "We'll stay in the air and try to spot him."

They crested a plateau and gaped at the array of clones setting up in the assembly area opposite to an equal army of droids on the other side of the battlefield. Anti-air guns were already firing at the clones trying to land and they watched one of the transports near them take a hit and explode. Their pilot landed next to a command module where Yoda and Mace were getting out.

"Good to see you, Master Yoda!" Harry shouted as he carried Ginny from the ship, which immediately took off.

"Your war to fight in, has arrive, Master Potter." Yoda looked at Ginny, "Injured by Dooku, she was?"

"Caught her with some lightning. Where's a medic?" Harry looked around.

A pair of clones rushed over to help, "Follow us, sir."

Harry followed and dropped Ginny off, running off to find Yoda again, "Orders?"

"A squad of Commando's, assigned to you they are." Yoda pointed to a handful of clones, "Others will join you, at the Droid refinery you go. Destroy it, we must."

"Got it!" Harry looked to the clones, "Let's get a transport!"

They were quickly lifted into the fighting and Harry was impressed with the pilot's skill as he set them down near the doors of a Droid facility in the middle of an intense firefight. Harry had his wand and lightsaber and erected a temporary shield to get his men off the ship.

He followed while launching a series of redactor curses at the fortified enemy. Parts went flying and the Commandos pushed closer to their primary objective. Harry's spells had little trouble with keeping the droids back, though Harry saw three of his men fall before they reached the doors, "Get this door open! I'll cover!"

The commando with the det packs ran forward, Harry throwing up a reflective shield over the man as several droids mounted a counter attack. Once the clone had finished he hurried back, "Didn't know the Jedi could do that, sir."

Harry grinned, "I'm not just a Jedi, I'm a wizard."

A little confused with the difference, the man triggered the detonator and the explosion ripped through the door. Droids flooded from the breach, firing wildly at the clones as dust enveloped both sides. Harry ignited his lightsaber again and stood out in front, deflecting the bolts back at the droids while his men fought back, hitting with a deadly accuracy and ending the counter attack very quick.

The Republic troops moved inside, and Harry's green lightsaber illuminated the path to guard against stray droids or attacking Geonosians. They still rarely got close enough for him to engage them as the Clones were very deadly with their weapons. Their march continued and they picked up a stranded trooper, part of a Commando unit that had been dispatched immediately to the facility but all had been lost. Several others of Harry's unit had been killed inside, but Harry fought back the idea that he was at fault, since the clones had been bred for this war, to fight and die for the Republic. He tried to reason with himself that it was better they were here instead of conscripts that had families to leave behind.

Harry also came to the conclusion that he and Ginny were put into the Galaxy for the sole purpose of fighting this war. These clones were more his brothers than most of the Jedi. They were who he would fight for, not the Republic.

With that in mind, he looked at the Commando's, "General, we found the reactor. Were getting the charges set now."

"Any word from command?"

The clone captain shook his head, "They're still jamming our signals. We'll have to destroy their jammers so we can detonate these in here anyway."

"Then lets find their jammers. Any of you here know what they look like?" Harry asked, unsure of the answer himself. His clones all shook their heads, "Then lets find the control room."

He pulled out his want and cast a notice-me-not ward over the area, "What was that, sir?"

"Can you find the charges?" Harry smiled and waited for the confused clone to look back, shaking his head, "I threw up a security measure so the Separatists wouldn't find the charges."

"Will it work on droids?"

Harry shrugged, "It works on astromechs and I think their intelligence is greater than a battle droid."

The clone agreed and Harry led them out of the reactor area. Their group wandered for an hour, fighting droids and the Geonosian bugs until their search brought them to the control room, several more clones were killed as the fighting thickened until it was only Harry and four others left.

"Wait here." Harry turned himself invisible and opened the door. Droids and the few Geonosians inside drew weapons but did not see any reason for the door opening. Unsure why the door opened, they returned to their tasks. Drawing both of his weapons, Harry attacked. He animated four of the chairs in the room to assault the droids and threw a mix of cutters and bludgeoners at the Geonosians while deflecting the random blaster shots back to their origins with his lightsaber. twenty seconds later, they were all destroyed and the chairs were back to normal, well, except the one that had been shredded with blaster fire. His commando team entered, still unable to see their General as he had not lifted the invisibility spell, and the captain whistled in admiration of the carnage.

Harry cancelled his charm, "That was fun. You guys know how to hack this? I guess I could have stunned one to do it for us, but I got a little carried away."

"You can do that, sir?" one of the clones asked, "Make us do stuff we don't want to do?"

Harry grimaced at the question, "I do know a curse that would give me control over another being, but on my home planet, it's considered one of three unforgivable curses."

"You'll have to show them to me when we get out." the clone answered and Harry could feel the curiosity and awe in regard to his own power.

"Very well, but the third one is the worst. It's a curse of pure hate and evil and I refuse to use it."

"But you used the others?"

Harry grinned intrigued by the clone's curiosity, "Yeah, in emergency situations only. I was being hunted at the time and I was barely seventeen."

"Got it!" the slicer at the comm console shouted, "Patching you through to command, sir."

"Master Yoda, this is Potter."

"Potter? This is Windu. Where are you?"

"I'm with a commando team inside a production facility. I'll transmit our coordinates for immediate extraction. What's the status out there?"

"The Separatists have retreated to space and Dooku escaped. Master Kenobi and Skywalker almost got him, but they're both down. Alive, but wounded."

"I can sense them." Harry nodded to the clone, "Transmitting our position. See you shortly."

"Then we won?" the clone asked.

"We still have to get out of here." the clone commander said, "Do we know the pickup site?"

"Yeah, follow me."

x x x

The transport landed easily near the medical tent. It was where Harry had ordered the pilot to take them since the surviving clones had minor blaster burns. Among their protests, Harry followed them inside and spotted his wife tending several of the badly injured Jedi brought in from the arena. She turned the second he entered and ran to him, "Harry!"

There was a very passionate kiss between the two before she pulled back and smacked him in the shoulder, "Don't even pretend you don't know what that was for!"

Harry cowed beneath his wife's glare and heard his team of clones snickering behind him as the petite redhead was making their Jedi General who had led them through hell, cringe, "You were unconscious, Gin. And they needed me!"

"Poor excuse, Harry. You could have easily woke me and healed me before you left. Instead, I wake up in this medical tent and find that you're gone and out of contact, Obi-wan and Anakin are chasing Dooku and Padme was missing!"

"She's missing?" Harry frowned as he looked around the tent.

"She was knocked off Anakin's transport while they were chasing Dooku. They were barely a couple meters off the ground and she was thrown into some dunes. I took a transport and extracted her, Kenobi and Skywalker in time as Yoda dueled Dooku."

"Do you know where I've been?" Harry motioned with a hand at the four men being treated, "These four are the only survivors from a droid refinery assault! These guys are commando's, Gin! Some of the elite of our clones. I'm tired and my men have injuries. Can we just forgo a fight this time?"

Ginny nodded and blew out a deep breath before softening her tone, "I felt so alone with you gone, Harry. I could feel fighting, the conflict as well as your pain with each clone dying. We might not be powerful Jedi, but we are connected through the Force. I'm sorry for their losses." She turned to the commandos, "Come on, you're injured and I used to be a healer."

Harry motioned for the clones to approach, "This is my wife, Ginny. She'll take care of you." he turned back to Ginny, "I'm going to find Obi-wan and Anakin and check on their status."

x x x

There were only four Jedi in the council chambers, Harry listening to the other three discussing the battle, "If it had not been for the clones, it wouldn't have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda asked, "Victory, you say? Not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen, begun Potter's war has."

Harry agreed, "Our future is hidden, Master Yoda. But out immediate path is shown. We must train our padawans to fight and strategize before allowing them on the front lines. They're young, and they're eager to fight. But we can't let them go without being prepared."

"You were right to warn us, Master Potter." Mace said, surprising the others, "We should have been more heeding to your warning."

"Wrong we were." Yoda said, "Arrogance blinds even the wisest of the council. Train our youth to be warriors we must. No longer keepers of the peace, the Jedi are."

Harry knew they were apologizing, "Perhaps a course of training with clone squads on Kamino will give our padawans and even the full fledge Jedi a taste of what to expect in the war. The way our advanced clones are trained, they believe even our youngest of students are leaders. If we remain stagnant, the clones will know more about fighting than their leaders. Only after finishing a course on Kamino should we let them join the war. It'll also help us determine where their talents are like fighting, intelligence gathering, healing or anything else.

"Wise advice you give, Master Potter." Yoda nodded, "Take ten padawans and their Masters to Kamino, I will. Learn our soldiers tactics, before going to battle."

"Who should we appoint as liaison for this training?" Obi-wan asked.

"My first choice would be Potter, or his wife..." Mace started.

"On the front they must be. Young Skywalker as well. The most experienced they are. When more trained Jedi there are, young Ginerva, my choice is."

Harry laughed, "I'd have made you tell her if you were keeping her from the front."

"Like that, I would not." Yoda chuckled.

"Where is your wife?"

"She and Anakin went back to Naboo. Once we're done here, I'm going to take the **Marauder** and meet her there." Harry said, looking from Mace and Kenobi, "You want to join us?"

Mace shook his head and Obi-wan hesitated, he had a feeling there was more to this than the Senator's safety, "Yeah, I think I'll go too."

Harry grinned, noticed that Obi-wan caught on that there was something else going to happen on Naboo, he just did not know that Anakin and Pamde were planning to get married once he had arrived. He thought he might warn the man, but where would the fun in that be.

x x x

Darth Sidious walked through the hanger with his apprentice, Darth Tyrannus. His war to end the Jedi had started, "The battle went according to plan, Tyrannus?"

"The Jedi were defeated until the Clones arrived, we killed nearly a hundred in the arena. Master Yoda arriving when he did was a minor inconvenience."

"Excellent news." Sidious laughed, "And the boy?"

"I was able to disable him, but he is a very powerful Jedi, my Master."

"I sense doubt in you. What is it?"

"The two who trained him, Master Potter and..."  
>"Yes, the Potters." Sidious nearly spat her name, "I'm unable to predict what their actions will be to our plans. We must keep them focused on the war. Begin a vicious campaign against the Republic. I don't want the female to remain on Coruscant and thwart our plans in the Senate."<p>

"I wasn't aware the Jedi involved themselves with the Senate."

"She and the other Potter have been trained something more than what the Jedi teach. My spies have been unable to get close to either them or the boy."

"Skywalker will be turned, my Master. I sense his hate and the swirl of emotions in conflict against the Jedi Code."

"Yes. I sense it too." Sidious answered quietly, his mind whirling with plans in case the boy failed to live up to this expectations, "Return to the Separatists. Begin the campaign we have planned against the Republic. In three years, the Jedi will be spread out and betrayed by one of their own. I have foreseen it."

"As you wish, my Master."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Stawars or Harry Potter. Still, wouldn't it be cool if somebody did a fanfilm combining these two? Not a crappy one either, but a really cool fanfilm with quality CQ and acting that is better than Episdoes I, II and III. Oh wait, that wouldn't be really hard to do with the acting bit. We could keep Portman, she's cool. And Kenobi was acceptable. Let's cut out a lot of those extra aliens that were just randomly put into the movies to keep Lucas happy with his alien's and put more normal humans in the movie too. enjoy.

Chapter Eight  
><strong>Padawan<strong>

A/N: I have tried to piece together the timeline of the battles and tried as accurately as possible to be true to the timelines posted across the web to include the movies and the clone war series. However, because my story is AU, I have some freedom leeway in the battles and because of the Potter Effect, commanders and battles have changed.

Harry ran a tired hand through his hair and looked behind him, where his team of four clone commandos, were watching the route they knew the CIS droid army was going to come from. They were waiting on word from Ginny and her team regarding the current position of the enemy.

He thought back to the fighting he had seen in the past year and found that he was amazed the droid armies had not been able to kill either himself or his wife. Having been through the battle on Kamino in the first two months of the war, stopping the creation of several chemical weapons, he always had the feeling that the droids always knew whenever he or Ginny were going to be involved in a battle. As if they were being singled out by the 'clankers'.

"There!" he felt a tremor in the force and turned in the direction he knew where Ginny was, "She's coming."

The commandos heard their General and adjusted their attention along with his gaze, readying their weapons, "They seem to have run into a picket line."

"They need help?"

Harry smiled, "Sure, we could help her. But we'd have to deal with the repercussions of getting in her way."

"All due respect, sir," his clone Captain grin was hidden, but Harry could feel the man's amusement, "Your point is well taken. Though we don't have to share a room with her."

The others stifled a chuckle and Harry nodded, "Point taken, Boss. Still, she can handle whatever they throw at her and we'd be giving up our position if we left now."

"When are we linking up with General Skywalker and General Kenobi?"

"Once Gin gets back with the update, I'll know. Of course, we should be getting word on that supply drop from Coruscant. From what I've heard it might get a little interesting once the shuttle gets here. So we might be heading back to camp shortly regardless of what Ginny tells us."

Their conversation was interrupted as Ginny and her team entered the room, "You knew I was in trouble back there!"

Harry glanced over at his Sergeant, nicknamed Boss, and frowned at the man's amusement, "I knew about it, yes."

"And you weren't going to come help?"

"I knew that you were more than capable of handling what was thrown at you." Harry walked over to the redhead and drew her in for a kiss. It had been too long since the two of them had had time fro themselves. Harry had been trying to get some time off the front lines, but the Separatists had attempted to assassinate both of them the last time they had tried to go to Coruscant, effectively ending their last chance for a bit of personal time.

Ginny melted into his arms, reveling in his embrace. Their clones had quickly become comfortable with their public affection as well as their open and uncensored senses of humor, and this was again no exception. Boss waved 'Niner' from Ginny's team over, "Is it bad out there?"

"They're planning an attack up the main road in the morning. We weren't able to get much else, but we could easily set up an ambush."

"So we get back to General Kenobi and notify Captain Rex. We set something up at night, wait until they're in range of our artillery and we can spring the ambush."

"Probably has a flaw or two but we can work it out." Niner nodded, "Or we could just do what Skywalker does, and wing it."

"You guys ready to go?" Harry asked from behind them.

"Yes, sir." Boss and the other stood from their position, ready to push back to camp.

x x x

The next morning found Harry and Ginny watching the Separatists marching up the main road, seemingly oblivious to the ambush the small force of clones under Skywalker and Kenobi had in store. Both Potters had remained with the main body and artillery, leaving the ambush to the other Jedi.

That was until a contingent of Super Battle Droids burst into their fortified tower and opened fire on the Jedi positions. From the ground Harry watched the clones and the other Jedi retreat towards the top of the building, "I'm going."

Ginny hesitated and then nodded. She looked over at the Commandos, "We've fought for a year and we've done some incredible things, but we've always kept some of our best tricks to ourselves. I'd advise you all to keep what you're about to see to yourselves."

"You have our discretion, General." Boss answered.

Harry grinned and dispparated with crack, leaving Ginny to explain what he just did. He reappeared next to Anakin, his wand and lightsaber both drawn. Throwing up a shield, he turned to the other man, "Need some help?"

"We were about to grapple over to the other building." Anakin answered, "But since you're here..."

"Dropping shield...now!" They opened fire into the droids who were attempting to get around the shield, and were therefore surprised when the three Jedi and over a dozen clones charged them.

Cutters from the wizard connected and severed droid limbs faster than they could realize they were getting hit with something. Anakin and Obi-wan connected with the Separatist line and when combined with the spells from Harry and the lasers from the clones, all of the ambushing droids were destroyed without another casualty.

Once the fighting stopped, Harry cast a quick revealing spell to ensure there were not more hiding in the building, "I need to give you guys a portkey in case you get ambushed again."

"I hate those things!" Obi-wan muttered, "Still they could be useful if we get caught by surprise again."

"Harry, it's Ginny. We have another problem."

The three Jedi hurried to the edge of the roof and saw the problem, "Yeah, we have eyes on, Gin."

The Separatists were now marching down the middle of the road with a glowing shield protecting their lines from the artillery rounds from the clones. All of their positions were retreating with the outgoing fire from the droids.

"I have a plan." Anakin grinned, "Obi-wan, we need to slow them down."

"And how do you suggest that, Anakin?" Obi-wan frowned, "Maybe I should invite their commander for some tea. That could halt their advance."

"Not a bad idea..." Anakin started and then turned to see a half dozen Republic transports cutting through the atmosphere towards headquarters, "Looks like our backup is here."

"...Kenobi, this is Admiral...we're under...stay long..troops we can but...pulling back. We'll...with a larger force...out."

We'll take what we can get." Harry shrugged as the communication ended from the fleet battling in orbit. He picked up a limb from a droid, "Portus. This will take us back to base. Everybody grab an arm."

He was the only one who landed on his feet outside the command tent where Ginny was waiting, and laughing at both Anakin and Kenobi. They both glared at her as Harry gave her a quick kiss in greeting, "How many did we get?"

"We mostly got supplies. A couple new troops..." Ginny stopped as a short Togruta stepped out of the command tent.

"And who might you be?" Obi-wan asked.

Padawan Cadet Ahsoka Tano, reporting as ordered to Master Skywalker."

"What?" Anakin's mouth opened in surprise, "Since when was I getting a cadet?"

Since the beginning of the war, it had been agreed upon by the council to send Padawans to Kamino as the rank of Padawan Cadet before being sent to a Jedi already on the front lines. Until their assigned Master agreed, a Padawan would not receive a command.

"I'm sure we told you, Anakin." Ginny grinned as she knew the subject had never been talked about, but she was having fun, "We received word about someone coming when our last resupply came."

"You've known for a month and forgot to tell me?" Harry laughed as Anakin glared at Ginny, "Are you sure you're not here for Obi-wan?"

Ahsoka frowned, "I think I'd remember who my Master is supposed to be."

Ginny could tell things were not headed in the right direction and stepped in, "Ahsoka, come with me while we let 'Master' Skywalker adjust to the news."

The padawan glared at her Master before taking a deep breath, releasing her anger and then following Ginny into the camp. Anakin turned to Harry as soon as she was gone, "Are you trying to get her killed? I'm no Master, hell, I have three Masters and I don't listen to any of you!"

Obi-wan chuckled, "Anakin, the council believes she'll help you as much as you can help her. They obviously believe you'll be able to train her. Besides, we're not going anywhere and the rest of us will be here to help her and you."

"Now go and apologize. Yes, you're her Master, but a very important lesson is, 'even the Master can be wrong'." Harry said and then looked into the tent and took on a very dramatic whisper, "Except Ginny. She's never wrong."

"Kiss ass." Obi-wan muttered.

"I heard that!" Ginny shouted from the tent, "Obi-wan!"

He paled and turned to leave to check on the troops. This time it was Anakin grinning, "Shouldn't have said that, Master."

Harry entered the tent with Anakin and got another good look at their new addition, "Cadet Tano!"

"Yes, Master Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Welcome to Christophosis. I assume you just finished your training on Kamino?" she nodded, "Right now, Master Kenobi is in command. His second is Commander Cody. Master Skywalker's second is Captain Rex. You have been briefed on my status with Ginny?" she nodded again, "She and I are part of the Commando units. We were assigned here two months ago when the Seps first attacked. She and I are also the teachers of Anakin's extra curricular skills. Any questions so far?"

She shook her head, her eyes a little more wide than before as she glanced from Ginny and Anakin before returning to Harry.

"My wife and I are a little more than just Jedi, having learned about the Force with Anakin from Kenobi. Since you'll be joining us, there are several secrets very few outside the council know about us that we're going to tell you. Probably after we get off this rock."

Anakin cut in, "May I, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Anakin continued, "First, allow me to apologize for my reaction. These two deliberately failed to inform me you were coming," Ginny gasped in feigned shock but Anakin ignored her and continued, "A word of caution around them. They love pranks. Always be on your guard around them."

"Sure, ruin her initiation." Harry pouted at his student, "And ruin our fun."

Anakin continued, still ignoring the Potters, though he still had a smile on his face, "One secret many don't know either that I need to tell you, I'm married too."

Ahsoka knew there was a lot of unanswered questions about the two Potters as well as the rumors surrounding Anakin, but that revelation was something that she was not expecting, "But the Code is strict about that!"

"Yes it is. Both my teachers are married. If they kicked me out for getting married, both Potters would not be here either. I'll let you ask me more about it later once we get off this planet." Ahsoka nodded as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact the code which had been very strictly integrated into her life was being challenged by three of the most powerful Jedi in the Order, "Also, what Master Potter said is true, I've received another type of training from them. It's accurately described as 'Magic'. Something of the Force that Jedi knew nothing about before Harry and Ginny showed up."

"But..." Ahsoka stopped herself as she continued to process the information they were explaining to her. Skywalker and both Potters were Jedi, but at the same time, they were different from the Order, 'what else was she wrong about?'

"We'll demonstrate later." Harry remarked dryly, "Until then, if you see us do something that you believe impossible, try not to draw attention to it. The Clones are barely used to our talents, and they've been around us for a year."

x x x

"So we need to bring down their shields before they get into range?" Ahsoka asked.

"Obi-wan and I ran a mission a bit ago, but ran into a force much larger than what we knew was here. We were about to ambush them, but somehow they knew our position and flanked us." Anakin said, "Harry saved our butts before you showed up."

"A common occurrence." Ginny whispered loudly to Ahsoka, who grinned at the red head.

"Ginny and I could go in with our teams and disable the generator." Harry suggested, "Or Anakin could take Ahsoka in for her first mission."

"What?" both Anakin and his Padawan gaped at Harry.

"Well, Obi-wan is going to invite their General for some tea..."

"You're actually going for that idea?" Anakin laughed as Harry continued ignoring the interruption.

"We're going to use that delay to sneak you both to the generator."

"What about you two?" Obi-wan asked.

"My team will overwatch you while Ginny remains in command back here."

"Or we send my team against the Generator." Ginny said, "I can get there and back in fifteen minutes."

Harry pursed his lips. It was true both he and Ginny could accomplish the mission very quickly, but he was trying to include Ahsoka in the battle, "Ahsoka goes with Ginny. Just you two. Once they get into position, we'll setup the parley for Obi-wan. Make him think we're about to surrender. My team and Ginny's team will overwatch and assist in capturing their General. Anakin, stay visible and make them think we aren't doing anything sneaky."

Obi-wan nodded, "Good idea. If they don't see Anakin, they'll suspect something is up."

Commander Cody walked up behind them, "They're on the move, sir."

"You're up, Kenobi." Ginny grinned, "Ahsoka, you're with me."

"How exactly are we getting there?"

Ginny pulled out a twig and wordlessly enlarged it to display the Firebolt, "Hope you like to fly."

x x x

The disillusioned Jedi and Cadet landed next to the generator. The shield had been strong enough to last against the clone bombardments, but it still allowed organics and droids to pass through, Ginny drew her lightsaber as she sensed some droids surrounding the target.

There were several destroyer Droids as well as LR-57 combat droids that Ginny recognized were equipped with thermal sensors, before they burrowed out of the ground. The droids all opened fire and both Ginny and Ahsoke were put on the defensive. "I'll take out those Destroyers! Work on those Supers and skinnys and..." she banished a wrist rocket into one of the combat droids, "then we'll finish off the others."

Once Ahsoka nodded, Ginny shifted her stance and launched a flurry of cutters and severing hexes followed by a banishing hex that flung the pieces into the surprised group of Super Battle droids that Ahsoka was dealing with. The other 57's were focused on Ahsoka and cancelling her disillusion spell, she shouted, "Flagro Flegello!"

Though it was borderline dark, the fire-whip materialized from her wand and she flung it around the body of the first one, melting through the droid's torso and weapons, before she snapped her wand at a second one. The whip burned through it while a third 57 turned against her and opened fire. Apparating out of the line of fire, Ginny used another borderline curse, "Fervefacio!"

A bolt of hot plasma shot from her wand and struck the droid in the chest melting the entire head into a molten puddle of metal. It took one more step before clappsing to the ground with the other two droids. Looking back to where Ahsoka was, she was pleased to see that the last of the defenders were destroyed, "I see the training on Kamino is still adequate. Good work, Ahsoka."

She smiled back and disengaged her weapon, "Master Windu was the instructor for my class. He was probably the most help when it came to battling Supers."

"Yeah," Ginny grined, "I had to convince him a couple months ago that he should train some cadets."

"How'd you do that?"

Ginny laughed, "I'll tell you later. Let's get this done and we can portkey back to base."

"Portkey?"

"You'll see. Ask Harry about his first time traveling by it." Ginny chuckled as she glanced over at the shield generator. She began to weave her wand in a quick intricate patter and muttering several words before tapping it once, "Come on. Grab onto this. Portus." she tapped a droid joint, it glowed blue and she held it out to the Padawan, "You liked flying on the broom, and this...it's a little different."

"What..." Ahsoka's question was cut off as the pulling sensation at her navel yanked her off her feet and she discovered what Ginny had meant about a different type of flying. A moment after she centered herself the ground appeared adn she landed with an "oomph."

With a groan she rolled over and saw Ginny landing on the ground next to her, "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, because if i tried to pass this off as mine, I wouldn't be able to write anymore. That being said, I'm not the owner of starwars or potter and would appreciate everybody believing me about that. Also, like I said in the last chapter, the fanfilm of this story would still be a cool thing to see. I mean, sure we probably couldn't put it into a live action movie, but what if we went the animated route and showed some badass fighting with the clones, and the droids and the magic wiping everything out, etc. Enjoy the chapter

Chapter Nine**  
>Kamino<strong>

"Were you able to get anything from the databanks?"

Harry shook his head, "Even our slicer couldn't get a whole lot. Most useful information was their chain of command. We now have a name of our shadow behind the war, Darth Sidious. That's the name of the Sith Lord in charge of Darth Tyrannus, or as we know him, Count Dooku. General Grievous is his second with a couple more Sith Acolytes under him."

Harry and Ginny had just come from a minor planet in the outer-rim where they had engaged Dooku and he had just barely gotten away from them as Ventress, one of the Acolytes under Dooku, had managed to wound Ginny and Harry remained with his wife rather than pursue the Sith. They were now reporting the council the information they had collected from the mission.

"Encountered we have, this General Grievous. Dangerous, he is."

Windu nodded, "He's killed seven Jedi himself and with his Magna droids, several more padawans have fallen as well."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, we've run into those Magna droids before. Didn't have too much trouble."

Anakin snorted in amusement behind her while Harry cracked a smile at his wife before turning back to the council, "I still wish to speculate that our best lead on Sidious is, in fact, Palpatine."

"A dangerous accusation." Mace frowned, "Though we're in agreement with your speculation. He does control a lot of the senate already."

"Difficult to read, Palpatine is." Yoda interjected, "If the Sith Lord he is, hard to get to, he will be. Protected by the Senate he is."

"Then how can we know which side is the right side?" Harry asked, "He's controlling us through the Senate, voting himself more and more power to overrule us while at the same time, he's ordering Dooku around and slowly killing us off with the war."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "He's spreading the Order thin with this war. We've lost a lot in the Order. He's certainly proving to be a very effective Sith, killing us without lifting a finger."

"All from the comfort of his chair." Anakin repeated, "We need to confront him."

"We can't be hasty, Anakin." Obi-wan held up a hand, "We should try and gather more information."

Ginny smirked, "Appoint me his liaison. Make it sound like we're getting desperate for help with the war and we're trying to show more cooperation with the Chancellor and the Senate. We'd be putting him in a tight spot if he said no."

"Why you?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny grinned, "He hates me. I can easily get him more and more frustrated. Maybe make him show his hand before he wants to."

Harry still hesitated, not enjoying the thought of having his wife as a liaison for a Sith Lord, "Put us both as Liaison. Besides, he might like the idea we're not on the front beating the Separatists."

"And if he asks for somebody else?" Mace asked.

"We can make sure everybody is unavailable." Harry smiled.

"Agree on this, we do." Yoda nodded, "However, an interest in young Skywalker, Palpatine has shown."

"Me?" Anakin did not both hiding his surprise or his confusion.

"Of course." Ginny agreed, "He has always asked Padme about how you're training is going. He's one of the few with the Senate that knows you're married, and I know that nobody here told him, which makes his network of information suspect."

"How do you know?"

"I'm best friends with Padme, Anakin. She finds it a little creepy actually that he's been taking an interest in your career."

"But why me?"

"Because you're powerful." Harry said, "And because of the fact that you're a Jedi, that is a threat to him. And if he's the Sith, with your 'Chosen One' title, he's either going to try and turn you, or kill you."

"So what does this liaison thing have to do with me?"

"Use you as bait." Obi-wan frowned, voicing what the other Masters were all considering about why they would use Anakin as a liaison to the Chancellor.

"You'll be able to distract him while Ginny wears him down. If he's trying to convert you he'll eventually slip up and reveal his position as a Sith."

Anakin nodded as he thought about what they were saying, "I see where you're going with this."

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder, "You'd be able to spend more time with Padme, too. I know she'd worry less with you not being away."

Anakin smirked, "You know the right things to say to convince me. I'm not a fan of this plan, but if the Chancellor is a Sith, we need him brought down. He's too dangerous to the Order if he remains in power."

"Be careful, Skywalker. He already deceives millions as well as more than half of the senate. If he is our Sith, he is also very strong in the Force."

"Sense him, we cannot." Yoda added, "Difficult to see, the future is. Clouded, this path is."

"I'll remain with Obi-wan." Harry said, "Anakin, I expect you to look after Ginny."

"We'll up the security of our apartments." Ginny said, "We can recast the Fidelus Charm."

"You'll be the secret keeper, Gin?" she nodded and Harry looked at the council, "With your permission then?"

Yoda nodded, "May the Force be with you."

x x x

"Ahsoka!"

"Master Kenobi? Where is Master Skywalker?"

"He's been given an assignment on Coruscant." Kenobi answered, "For the moment, you're being assigned to myself and Master Potter."

"What about Ginny?" Ahsoka asked, using her first name since the woman had requested such informality between the two.

"She's on the same assignment as Anakin." Harry answered, "Master Kenobi will further your training in the Force. I'll begin working on your magic."

"I don't see why you're training me in that, Master." Ahsoka frowned, "I'm not very proficient in it."

"I'm going to teach you to apparate. It'll give you a very valuable skill in combat and it'll save your life some day. You watched Ginny and myself dueling one another and saw how we use it, right?"

"Of course, Master. But I can't even get your simple ones to work."

"You're able to cast Lumos, even without a wand. Something else we're going to be making while we're on the outer rim. Even Lumos can distract a droid long enough to get by it or even kill it."

"Besides, you're better at it than I am, Ahsoka." Obi-wan laughed, "I think you should learn the basics."

The three were nearing their transport when a voice called them from behind, "Master Potter! Master Kenobi!"

They turned and saw Master Luminara Ulundi and her Padawan, Barriss Offee.

"Master Ulundi, a pleasure to see you again." Obi-wan nodded, "How can we help?"

"My padawan is scheduled to train at Kamino for the next cycle. I'm going as well."

"Why do you..."

"I've learned that training on Kamino has been very useful from the Council and Master Yoda...suggested I join Barriss to gain a better insight in our clone tactics and their combat styles."

"You're already skilled with the blade..." Harry raised an eyebrow.

She cut him off, "Learning the style our soldiers is still wise. Please, will you take us to Kamino?"

Harry grinned, "Welcome aboard."

x x x

"Master Potter, you asked to see me?" Master Ulundi entered the cruiser training room and stopped short. Harry and Ahsoka were in the middle of the room sparing with their light sabers and she was about to continue to the other side of the room without disturbing them, when a red beam flashed from the left hand of Harry and moved towards Ahsoka.

The padawan easily batted the light away with her lightsaber and rushed the Master, striking towards his legs while he deflected the blow, "Excellent reaction time, Ahsoka!" Harry exclaimed and disapperated from in front of the padawan.

Ahsoka immediately went on the defensive, reaching out with the force to find the wizard. She rolled away to the right as three more red bolts appeared from nowhere. two were dodged, while the third was bounced off a raised shield, "Protego!"

Harry's green lightsaber engaged and advanced on Ahsoka, even though the wielder remained insivible. Both weapons sparked as they struck one another. Ahsoka countered towards the invisible man but before the lightsaber moved to block the blow, a red light flashed from behind the padawan and struck her in the back, knocking Ahsoka out and through the air about five meters.

Harry's lightsaber disengaged and flew towards the now visible hand ten meters from where Luminara had thought he had been, "The Force is a very powerful ally, Barriss." Harry turned to face Luminara's padawan, the Master just noticing that she was also in the room, "And I know that you're strong in it. But there is another strength within you that hasn't been taught yet. I was hoping to demonstrate some of that today and ask if you were willing to learn from me."

Barriss was about to answer but Luminara stepped forward, "You would try to take another Master's padawan, Potter?"

"Did you enjoy the show, Ulundi?" Harry waved his wand towards Ahsoka, "Enervate."

"You're offering to train my Padawan in your magic? Without talking with me?"

"I knew you were there, Luminara. I didn't offer anything before my duel with Ahsoka." Harry turn to face the other Jedi, "You have the same abilities, Luminara. Another reason I called you here to watch."

Ahsoka was walking over to the ground, "What did you do to get behind me?"

"I faked my apparation and turned invisible. Those initial stunners were illusions but i was controlling my lightsaber through the Force. once you were completely focused on the duel, I stunned you."

Ahsoke frowned as she replayed the duel in her head, if only she could wield her magic as fast as he could.

"Your wandless, Ahsoka, is getting better. Your shield was powerful enough to deflect that one stunner. However, I do have your own wand finally. Once you have that, you'll find your control a lot easier."

"Of course, Master."

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. I still have some matters to discuss with Barriss and Master Ulundi."

Ahsoka nodded and flashed Barriss a grin before leaving. Harry waited until the Padawan left before pulling out his wand and conjuring three chairs and then cleaned himself with a cleansing charm, "Not the same as a shower, but that can wait."

"Yes, it can." Luminara frowned at the magic, though inwardly she was still impressed.

"Let me explain some things before you yell at me." Harry began, "Barriss has the potential to be a very powerful Jedi. In fact, your guidance has increased her talents ten fold in the short time you've been teaching her. Hell, she was there on Geonosis and made it through the arena where full fledge Jedi were killed! My point is not to take her from you. I want to teach her more. She has the potential to be a very powerful witch on top of a Jedi."

"A witch?" Luminara frowned, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Because that's what Ginny is. She's a witch and I'm a wizard. She and I trained together and have fought together for nearly our whole lives. Now, like I said, Barriss has the abilities to do everything that I demonstrated here as well as things you would deem impossible. And I want to teach her."

"What about Ahsoka?" Barriss asked, "I don't want her progress hindered because I'm new."

Harry smiled pleasantly back at the young girl, "Ahsoka has taken most of her training in magic from Ginny. She's on a mission right now so I took over for the time being."

"Why didn't you directly come to me with this?" Luminara asked.

"When I asked after the duel, I knew you were there and it was the first I had mentioned it to her." Barriss nodded in confirmation, "Second, ultimately, the choice is hers. I know the ways of the Jedi in their selections, but a wizard or witch is given a choice to train. A reason why Master Kenobi is only a Jedi and not a wizard. He keeps telling me that he's too old to learn anything new like what I'm offering."

"Would we be privy to your background?" Luminara asked. The history of the Potters was extremely taboo among the Jedi, concealed within the Council and speculated among the lesser Masters and Jedi concerning who and what they really were, and therefore, Lunimara had never been told the exact details.

Harry knew all this and chuckled at the question, "If either of you accept, then yes. All will be known."

"Either?"

"You have potential as well, Luminara. Though, I'm not going to lie about it. Barriss will be a more powerful witch than you."

"Because I'm older?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. True, Barriss' magical core is still growing and yours is not, her core is simply larger."

"I see."

"Might I ask a question, Master?"

Harry nodded, "That was a question, but you can ask another."

"How would I be defined in the Order if I accept?"

"You'll remain a member of the Order. But you'll also fall under my 'jurisdiction'." Harry used quotation marks to emphasize the last word, "Right now, only Ginny, myself, Anakin and Ahsoka are part of the Magical Order. You could say we're an offshoot of the Jedi, though we answer to the Council, as I'm on it. We're very unique to the Jedi and Galaxy and I hope to pass on my knowledge before my time is done."

"When would we start the training?"

"I would remain on Kamino while Obi-wan and Ahsoka continue their mission."

Barriss looked over at her Master, "What do you want me to do, Master?"

Luminara hesitated, "It is your choice, my Padawan. My council is to follow the will of the Force. Even as you're receiving this training on Kamino apart with me, you shall always remain my Padawan until you've finished your trials. I've seen you grow in the Force and understand that you have my blessing as your Master to accept this if that is the will of the Force."

Barriss nodded and looked at Harry, "I accept your offer, Master Potter."

Harry had watched the two Jedi with a quiet understanding. It had been difficult for Obi-wan to accept the teachings at first, that love was a magic users greatest weapon and that to mix it with a righteous anger, well, anger was very anti-Jedi. When Barriss accept his offer, he smiled, "Thank you. What about you, Master Ulundi?"

"Train to be a witch?" Luminara shook her head, "I'm content where I am in the Force, Potter."

"I understand." Harry nodded and then looked from one to the other, "There is one major difference with the Magic Order and the Jedi. I was just thinking about one of the greatest difficulties Obi-wan faced while I was training Anakin. Emotion."

"What do you mean?"

Emotion gives the wizard more power and once control over your emotion is learned, spells and hexes are learned faster and performed easier. I understand the teachings of the Jedi, but sometimes emotion is required in magic. Like this, Expecto Patronum!" Harry whipped out his wand and a brilliant stag leapt from the end and cantered to the other side of the room. Harry called it back and as he put a hand on the muzzle, the stag vanished.

"What was that?" Barriss asked, the awe very evident in her voice as well as her face.

"That was a Patronus charm. Very advanced. But only possible because of emotion. Saying the words for that spell isn't enough, you have to bring up a very powerful and happy memory. Mine is the knowledge of my parents and their love for me. They sacrificed themselves through love and allowed me to survive the worst curse ever cast, the killing curse."

"I see the conflict in your training, Potter." Luminara frowned, "because we teach our padawans to clear their emotion."

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Harry nodded, "That does help, trust me. I want you, Luminara to understand if Barriss begins to show emotion that it is part of my teaching and it is important for a witch, in her case, to learn about emotions and how to better understand and control them."

"I will try...and understand." Luminara smiled, "Good luck with her, Potter. May the Force be with you both."

x x x

Ginny smirked at Anakin as they entered the Chancellor's office. Palpatine was fighting between scowling at her while trying to appear happy to see Anakin.

"What brings two Jedi to my office? Especially two Masters of the Order who have become Hero's of the Republic?"

"Our Council has been trying to gain a better insight on our enemy. But they remain shrouded in the Darkness. We've recognized that your intelligence is very helpful and have therefore appointed two liaisons in the hope of ending this war faster." Ginny smiled politely at the Chancellor.

Palpatine cringed, but managed a weak smile, "And they appointed you both?"

"Yes."

"While I do applaud this...idea of the Council. I must protest the need of two Jedi for the job. Can we agree that Master Skywalker is adequate for the Council's Liaison? Then we can keep you, Master Potter, on the front where your talents and skills can keep the Separatists back."

Anakin shared a knowing look with Ginny, it was going exactly like the Council had predated, Palpatine was interested in him, "The Council believes that Master Potter will be better back here, given her condition."

"Condition?" Palpatine frowned, his spies had not reported anything about either Potter, "Surely you haven't been injured."

Ginny shook her head, "No, but fighting on the front would not be healthy for my child."

Palpatine frowned to himself, any child of the Potters or even the Skywalkers would be powerful, more than himself. Still he adopted a cheerful yet genuinely concerned look, "Congratulations, then on the news. And I can see why Master Potter would not want her out there."

"He doesn't know." Ginny said, thinking back to the conversation with Padme concerning their current mission. They had been brainstorming ideas for a good enough reason to keep her off the front lines and Padme had suggested this one, "I hadn't confirmed it before he had left, but I suspected it, which is why I didn't volunteer to go with him and took this one. Politicking should be safer here than out there."

"Politics are a very stressful ordeal, Master Jedi. I would suggest you don't take this appointment lightly."

"I'm still useful to the Order. If I can be a messenger and help end this war sooner, it is the will of the Force. I want to create a safer place for my child to grow up in, Chancellor." Ginny flashed a hint of annoyance at the man, daring him to try and get out of this.

"Well, I shall bring this matter up to the Senate. They will need to vote on the matter."

"No, they won't." Ginny answered.

"The Jedi don't have the power to dictate orders to this office, Master Potter." Palpatine angrily ground out, "They are the Guardians of the Galaxy and are subject to our Democracy."

"Really?" Anakin asked, "Then are we merely pawns of the Senate? To be used as they will it? We serve the people, not this body of politicians. If we're part of the system, then why don't we have a Senate seat?"

"Your wife is part of that body, Skywalker. Do you not serve her?"

"Just as she is my wife, I'm her husband. Both of those come first, then the Order, which by extension, the people."

"So you're telling me, that you would betray the Republic if your wife was ordered to death?"

"Are you trying to be uncooperative, Chancellor?" Anakin frowned at the questioning, and cautiously rested his hand on his lightsaber.

Palpatine glared at Ginny, who was cracking a very large smile at him, "Of course not. I'm trying to determine the reasons behind the Jedi Council suddenly having you, Anakin, of all people, assigned to my office. They probably..."

"Do you have anything of importance, Chancellor? No doubt you have things to do." Ginny droned out as if she was becoming bored with the conversation.

"Yes. In fact there are several things that I need to take care of." He looked pointedly at Ginny before trying to smile warmly at Anakin.

The two Jedi were dismissed and once they were clear of the Senate building and safe inside the wards, Ginny looked at Anakin, "You sensed it?"

"No doubt. Everything you said about him and what he would try and do, was true. I fear if you'd kept me in the dark about this, I'd have been deceived." Anakin admitted.

"We have no solid proof." Ginny frowned, "But at least I was able to plant a handful of recording charms on both his room and his person."

"We'll need more evidence than that." Anakin said, beginning to pace, "Evidence will be needed beyond voice recordings because even I know how to fake those. We need holographic evidence that he is behind this war."

"What if we do something he won't expect?" Ginny reasoned and saw Anakin looking at her, confusion evident, "We both know that the Seps are fighting a stalemate right now, if not losing ground. We're nearly winning and they're going to need a demoralizing victory over us. I think they'll go after Palpatine."

"He would orchestrate his own kidnapping?"

"What better way to throw off us Jedi into believing that he isn't responsible for this war?" Ginny asked, "A brilliant plan if it works. I mean, he'd be able to get the Separatists team in and out and even plant some evidence that the Jedi were responsible."

"So we're assuming he's a Sith, right?" Anakin asked, his pacing resuming, "And it looks like he's slowly wiping out the Jedi through this war?" she nodded, "It's too slow. He has something else planned that will take the Jedi off guard and with one move, he'll wipe us out."

"You're right. But what is it?"

x x x

"Hey, Harry." Obi-wan did not even turn as his friend walked onto the bridge, "We're at Kamino. We should get Master Ulundi and Offree to the...what is it?"

"I'm going to be staying on Kamino for a while. You and Ahsoka are to continue mission."

"What happened?"

"I have a new student." Harry smiled, "A very willing and powerful student."

"Offree?"

Harry nodded, "I'll remain here and take up this semester of cadets for field training. Master Fisto is already on his way up from the surface."

"You never cease to surprise me, Harry." Obi-wan extended his hand, Well, good luck with your student, may the Force be with you."

Harry shook the hand and left the bridge grinning. He found his way to the hanger where Luminara and Barriss were waiting, as well as his commando team, "Anxious to see home, boys?"

"We know it's a little unorthodox, sir. But you're the best commander we're going to have in this war. We'd like permission to remain as your escort, sir."

"Permission granted. All four of you survived Geonosis and I think its the will of the Force that you four were the ones who made it out alive. That and damn good training, you can certainly pass on to our clones the real experiences and knowledge you all have."

"Master Potter, we're cleared to depart." Luminara motioned to the transport warming up in the hanger.

"Then let's get moving."

x x x

Harry stared unflinchingly at his opponent across from him. He was poised in a defensive stance that aimed his lightsaber angled to the ground, while keeping his wand aimed at his adversary. While studying her, and the stance she was carrying herself with, he sunk into the Force, willing it to instruct and guide him before the first strike was made.

Without further delay, a wand was brought to bear and a flurry of spells were flung at him. Gracefully, he batted and dodged the ten spells before bringing up a shield to reflect two more back at the caster. She was caught by surprise but was still standing. Unfortunately, Harry capitalized on this and launched an offensive of spells, drawing himself closer to dueling range.

The other, barely keeping up, realized what he was doing and vanished with a loud crack. She apparated behind him and had already sent a pair of spells at him before he turned. Harry grinned and jumped towards her with his lightsaber cutting down.

She deflected the blow and countered with a strike at his head. Still relaxed, Harry blocked the shot and threw a chair at her through the Force. She banished it with her wand at him while jumping away to put more distance between the two. He ducked beneath the chair and threw a disarming hex so fast, she was not able to avoid it and her wand was knocked from her hand. It only made it halfway to Harry before she was able to summon the tool back, catching it in her offhand while blocking four saber strikes from him at the same time.

"Excellent summoning charm!" Harry paused, as did his student, "Not only did you keep your head and lightsaber, but you used the Force to bring the wand back in record time."

"Thank you, Master." Barriss Offree bowed her head with respect, fighting the blush from his praise.

"Your spells have grown in power, Barriss. You continue to show your ability to mix magic and the Force."

"You're an exceptional teacher, Master. Had you been my Jedi Master..." Harry stopped her with a hand, "Your Master is perfect for teaching you the ways of the Force and the ways of the Jedi, Barriss. Even though I'm a Master in rank, my knowledge of the Force remains weak compared with true Masters of the Force. Including that of your own Master."

"Forgive me, teacher. I meant no dishonor towards my Master."

"I know you didn't." Harry grinned and turned to an opening door across the room, "Master Ulundi, a pleasure seeing you again."

"Potter." she said pleasantly enough though in her normal reserved tone, "I apologize for intruding early on your training, but our long range sensors are acting up. We're also unable to raise Master Kenobi's fleet regarding this disruption."

Harry frowned, "Have our defenses remained active?" Luminara nodded, "Barriss, find the other cadets. Then have them meet us in the control room. We need to meet with the Garrison Commander."

"He's aware, Potter. Though he's expecting you to meet him there."

"Excellent, let's go."

x x x

"What do you mean, I can't get through to Kamino?" Ginny put both of her hands on her hips, striking a pose everybody knew even Harry Potter feared, "I would strongly advise you to get a channel open immediately!"

"We've been trying, ma'am." the frightened, non-clone, comm officer stammered, "All have gone unanswered and it's like there's nothing there."

"Has there been an alert given to the nearest fleet?" Ginny asked, her temper simmering beneath the surface.

"We were contacting General Kenobi as you entered, ma'am. We're still waiting for his reply."

"Contact the Temple. Notify General Skywalker to meet me at my ship." Ginny turned and left the control room that collectively release a sigh of relief, Ginvera Potter was not a person to cross.

x x x

"Sir, long range sensors just went offline."

Harry stared at the inoperable screen and frowned. First comms and now the sensors, "Alert the Garrison and our defensive fleet, the Seps are coming."

"Are you positive?" Luminara knew he was right, but she was hoping that he would be wrong.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "you and Barriss head to the main clone facility and get the clones ready for battle. They're all younger than our standard clone, but they are still trained to use a blaster. Remain inside and wait for the landing parties to enter. We have several thousand clones in training here and it looks like they'll be getting experience a little earlier than normal."

Luminara was going to protest, but realized Harry knew the risks, before she nodded, "And the other cadets?"

"I want two with me and the other six at the incubation facility. I also want a battalion of troopers there to help protect it."

"That would only leave you with..."

"I'm ordering all commandos to the command center to guard it. We'll have a couple ARC troopers here too."

"That'll give you barely a hundred, sir." the base commander gaped behind his helmet.

"Bring all genetic material here from the labs. They might look to steal it to engineer more bio weapons or something worse. I'll see to it personally in guarding it."

Luminara put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'll take the two cadets. Keep Barriss with you. You'll need her strength and skills for this battle. Such is the will of the Force."

Her quiet and respectful tone gave Harry pause and studied the Jedi Master before smiling softly at her, "Thank you. It's what I would have suggested, but you are her Master, while I'm merely a teacher."

"You have shown her that friends are important for a Jedi. And I've learned that you are a good friend for the both of us. Perhaps I will seek out Ginerva and Padme to become friends with them."

"They would like that." Harry looked up and saw the other cadets enter the room, "But first, let's survive this."

x x x

By the time the first wave of droids landed, only six hours had past. Hundreds of droids charged through the never ending ran towards the command center only a handful of Clones and the Jedi defended. Harry remained passive at the beginning, stepping in to defend the clones as the droids fought to keep their beachhead. Barriss was being kept out of the fight, Harry ordering her to remain ready to cover them when they would fall back as well as keep the illusion that Harry was the only Jedi guarding the command center.

Two more dropships landed through the heavy anit-air fire that was able to knock down three others and disposited the troops they were carrying. The foothold was becoming more concrete and Harry recognized that they were beginning to dispatch units towards Luminara's sector where the younger clones were being guarded. The clone lines were still strong, but the droids were increasing the assault and Harry knew it was only the matter of time.

A laser passed his head as he continued to assess the battle. He turned to see six Super battle droids attacking him. With his lightsaber, he deflected back a pair of lasers before banishing one of the droids into another and over the edge. A rocket launched towards him, but he casually flicked his wand and transfigured the warhead into a rock before deflecting it away from him. A pair of blasting hexes and metling curses struck the remaining droids, ending the immediate threat on his sector. Still, hundreds more were being redirected his direction.

Tapping his wand against the catwalk, he muttered a quick charm and watched his power release into the metal. Nothing happened right away, but he apparated to one of the flanks that appeared to be weakening. Clearing the immediate walkway with his lightsaber and a handful of banishing hexes, he muttered the same charm into the walkway and called for the clones there to pull back.

Lasers continued to sizzle past him, his wand and lightsaber deflecting several of the deadly bolts away from him and his men, while he waited for the droids to continue their approach, "Stay back!" he shouted to his men.

A second later, the droids stepped onto the main catwalk causing the rails to come alive and ensnare the droids. Confusion within the droid ranks spread as they were unable to understand how to fight against the animate railings. Dozens were crushed and broken as the Super Battle droids pushed to the front to get at the enemy. Harry stepped to the front of his men and with another spell he hit the path leading up to them. Almost immediately, the droids still fighting the rails, began to sink into the ground, Harry's quicksand spell pulling them down and towards the oceans below.

While they were distracted, Harry decided to pull in his magic and focus on the air around him. Next to him, the clones could hear him muttering a long string of words in another language before he raised his wand into the sky with a flourish. At once a giant shape formed in the wind, barely a hundred meters above him and he pointed the wand at the shape and directed it at the droids, "Attack!"

A ten meter Dragon of the wind swooped past the clones and the wizard, rushing towards the droids with a ferocity none of the droids could combat as their energy weapons passed through the conjured air elemental. As it passed above the droids, it opened its mouth and let loose a ferocious howl along with a flame of lightning. The electrical strike devastated nearly five hundred droids in the elemental's first pass and Harry turned back to his clones, "Fall back inside. I'll only be able to hold it for a few more minutes."

They nodded and began to pull back to the command center, leaving Harry to continue directing the air dragon across the battlefield. He could only get three more devastating electrical strikes in again, before he knew he would run out of energy and then be useless to the fight. He also could sense that there were several more transports on approach to land more droids.

He apparated towards the landing site they were going to use, hoping to buy his men more time in getting inside. However, twelve assassin droids were waiting there and attacked without hesitation. Harry drew his lightsaber and sliced the first one in half. He unholstered his wand and threw a banisher into the two pieces another of the droids, sending them over the edge. Three lasers passed his head and he threw a reductor into the middle of them. Three more were sent over the side and he apparated behind another, driving his blade through its neck. It collapsed while Harry was already blocking several more accurate blasts.

He raised a shield and stepped back, assessing the remaining six gathered on the other side. They came after him quickly, but Harry was still faster, ducking and expertly slicing the droids in the right spots until only three were left. Harry threw a low powered spell which his target ducked and Harry bisected its head with his lightsaber. However, he missed the thermal detonator the droid dropped as one of the droids grabbed him from behind. He enhanced his strength through the Force and tossed the droid over his shoulder, a second before the detonator went off.

x x x

The Marauder sailed swiftly through hyperspace towards Kamino. Since comms were down, she had been getting a feeling through the Force that something bad was going to happen to Harry. They had already confirmed that Kamino was under attack. Not only had Ginny been unable to raise him on their mirrors, but she had not heard from him since he had arrived on Kamino and she was feeling very lonely without him.

So much had happened in the three months since she and Anakin had been appointed as the Jedi liasion. It turned out that the reason she had given Palpatine of being pregnant was not a ruse after all and she really was pregnant. Initially she had tried to raise him and tell him, but figured that the news would only be a distraction while he was training Barriss. She would be damned if Harry was going to get himself killed before she could tell him the news.

Beside her in the co-pilot's seat, Anakin was meditating, being very away that beside him was a very irate and pregnant redhead. Behind them was Anakin's wife, Padme, who had refused to remain behind and instead support her best friend.

A tremor moved through the Force and Ginny's face paled, "Harry's hurt!"

Moments later, as if the ship knew that time was critical, a warning light flashed announcing their eminant arrival. Anakin pulled back on the controls to bring them into the system. Two large fleets were engaged with one another, with a Separatist Dreadnaught taking a heavy barrage from two Republic cruisers, before it started to explode.

Ginny continued watching out the viewport, while Anakin scanned the system, "There's a ship moving away from the battle..." she frowned as she watched it jump out of the system.

"I'm picking up twelve dropships on their way to the surface." Anakin announced, checking their cloak shield and keeping them on the edge of the battle.

"Get me to the surface, Anakin." Ginny ordered, "I can't apparate because of the baby."

"Right. Hang on." Anakin pushed the throttle to its peak and they easily maneuvered through the fight. They moved easily past the fight and into the atmosphere where they avoided the transports which failed to detect the freighter.

"Is Harry still alive?" Padme asked, knowing that a negative answer would crush Ginny.

"He's alive. Unconscious, but alive. He must have taken a hard hit for that." Ginny answered, "Get us to the command center."

"We'll have to clear one of those landing pads." Padme pointed to the closest platform that was literally crawling with Battle Droids.

"Lower the ramp." Ginny glared.

Her voice was cold and they could both feel the righteous anger simmering behind the tone. Turning the dark power of the Force into a positive emotion. It was a type of anger the Potter's had discovered made them infinitely more powerful and kept one from the taint of the dark side while angry.

She funneled her magic into the Force and with a burning fire visible in her eyes, she attacked the platform, "Abrumpo!" she slashed her wand diaglonally at the enemy ship and the powerful slicing shot towards the dropship.

As if struck by a knife, the dropship was cut in half, diagonally from left to right, the two halves falling apart on top of the majority of droids protecting it. The other half toppled into the ocean. Ginny pulled out her hand and waved it over the platform, banishing the remaining droids off and into the ocean, "You're cleared to land."

Anakin chuckled, awed at the displayed of raw power Ginny was channeling, "You're sure? You might have missed one down there."

Padme smacked Anakin in the head, "Anakin!"

"All right! All right! I'm landing!"

Ginny was still on her power high and as the ramp was just touching down, her lightsaber was drawn. Very few droids were still on the platform, unsure as what had just wiped out their transport. The witch swept threw them as she deflected and dodged the lasers fired at her. Around her, the rain bowed to her command, changing directions into the faces of the droid ranks while barely touching the woman.

Her path was never blocked while her lightsaber was methodical in her as well as the constant string of fire spells, barely moving her hand to melt the hunks of metal.

Behind her, Anakin and Padme moved easily as there was nothing left for them to fight in Ginny's wake. Anakin still amazed at the power behind the short witch as they neared a blockaded entrance with nearly fifty super battle droids there, trying to get in. Ginny paused and with two free hands gathered a Force push between them. One of the Supers started to turn, that was when she released the energy wave.

The blast struck the droid in the chest and carried it down the middle of the formation, knocking everything down before it slammed into the door. Anakin knew the push should have cleared everything away and was confused until she twisted the push with her hands. The pillar of energy split in half and crushed both sides of the Battle droids, knocking half into the waters below and the other half into the wall.

"That was a new one."

"I realized that I'd have destroyed the door if I didn't control the push. So I funneled it into a column and then made it explode in the directions I needed it go in." Ginny grinned.

"Do you know the codes?" Padme asked.

"Nope." Ginny shook her head, "Alohomora."

Her spell hit the door and nothing happened, "I guess Harry locked it before..."

"Actually, I did." A female voice interrupted him and they found themselves at the end of a lightsaber and wand with a squad of commando's behind her.

"Padawan Offree?" Anakin's brow furrowed, "When'd you get the wand?"

Barriss glanced around outside, expecting to see either more allies or more droids, "Get inside! Quickly. There're probably more to regroup and hit us again."

"Actually, the sector is clear. I took care of them."

Barriss frowned, "Master Potter did that before but they were landing more. How?"

"Where's Harry?" Ginny looked around the control room, "I know he's alive, and that he's injured. Where is he?"

Barriss shook her head, "He ordered the doors sealed on our retreat. He stayed out to keep them back. We felt an explosion out there and when we checked, he wasn't out there. He told me that he was going to apparate here once we were all inside, but, he hasn't shown up."

Ginny closed her eyes and sunk into a vacant chair, "He mentioned something about training in his last communication. How long has he been training you?"

"Since arrival."

Sinking deeper into the Force, she found the bond connecting her to Harry, as well as the new one forming with their child, "He's still alive."

"Then he's captured?" Padme asked.

"The Separatists better hope not." Anakin said lightly, earning a set of glares, "What? If they're holding him, what we just saw here is proof that he won't be there for long. You think that ship jumping out of the system when we arrived was holding him?"

Padme glanced at Ginny, "He has a point, Ginny."

Ginny turned her glare over to Padme, stared at her for a minute before sighing, "It's not like he would need me to rescue him. I didn't spend nearly two centuries with him though only for him to be killed by a bunch of dumb droids."

The two Jedi could feel her grief as clearly as Padme could see it on her face, "What about using your ring?" she asked quietly, "You told me once it was a permanent port key that would always take you to him."

Ginny shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to if he's on a ship moving at lightspeed. Besides, it's only a planetary one, not multi-system."

"Can you sense if he's still on the planet?" Anakin asked.

"No, there's something else blocking me." Ginny shook her head again, "It's like...Dooku."

Anakin looked down at his fake arm, "I still have a score to settle with him too."

"Patience, Anakin." Padme walked over to him and put a hand on his gloved one, "Besides, I want a piece of him as well."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: After many hours of typing this story out, I realize that I don't own either Harry Potter or Starwars and therefore I only can play in their universes and not make any money on any of it.

Chapter Ten

**Plots**

Harry woke to a small room, or as he quickly realized, a small cell. He was not sure of anything at the moment, though he remembered the attack on Kamino and the Assassain droids. One had dropped a thermal detonator towards him and he barely thrown up a shield as it detonated. Unfortunately, the concussion had broken his shield and he had been knocked out.

Standing with a groan, he massaged his legs to get some more feeling back into them, "Should've used a stronger shield." he muttered to the empty room. He stretched out with the force, but discovered a block surrounding the cell which contained his abilities in the Force, though his magic was still strong.

A door opened behind him, "Yes, you are strong in the Force, but you aren't strong enough to shield everything."

"Dooku?" Harry turned and saw the old ex-Jedi staring cautiously at him, "Are we still in orbit around Kamino?"

The other man chuckled, "What makes you think we're on a ship? You've been unconscious for over a month."

"You're a bad liar, Dooku." Harry chuckled and held up two fingers, "It's only been two days. Like your Sith Master, you can't hide anything from me."

Dooku glared back at the wizard, "Very well, it has only been two days. Though your precious Kamino was destroyed." Dooku had reinforced his mental shields and with a sneer that reminded Harry of Snape said, "Such a pity, since your wife had come to find you."

Harry paused in his subtle legillimancy, noticing that Dooku was hiding his emotions and thoughts better, "She knew better. Ginny was on another assignment and wouldn't have..."

"Left unless there was an emergency with you?" Dooku smirked, "Yes. She had so much potential too. My Master was very interested in her, especially given recent developments."

"What are you talking about?" Harry could sense that he was not lying completely and that Ginny was spotted on the surface. He also knew that she would have gone to Kamino once she discovered they were being attacked. Returning his legillimancy back to Dooku, he tried to discover the truth on Kamino.

"She never told you? Pity." Dooku shook his head, "Apparently she had been assigned to Coruscant for reasons you didn't even know about, Potter. She was pregnant."

Harry froze, "Pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. They were both killed." Dooku continued, oblivious to the power building up in the old wizard, "I tried to get their surrender, but..."

He was cut off as he felt his windpipe begin to close. He looked up and realized his error and saw a green fire burning within Harry's eyes, "You're done, Dooku! Accio!" The red blade of Dooku ignited midair towards Harry and he easily caught it, "I'm leaving." Without another word, he buried the weapon into Dooku's chest. He held it there before releasing the weapon and the hold on him, letting the corpse fall to the ground, "That was a quicker death than you deserved, Accio wand!"

From Dooku's robes, the Elder wand appeared and Harry discovered his own lightsaber there as well. He found two Battle Droids were on the other side and after banishing the door into the opposite wall, he struck both down with two strikes from his blade. Centering himself, he searched for the bridge and without preamble, began a casual walk in the correct direction. He found droids in patrols of six and eight, and every time it ended the same, in pieces scattered across the floor. He focused on getting to the bridge and making his way back to Kamino. Still unable to sense Ginny, and not taking the time to get the truth from Dooku, he had to see the clone homeworld. A minute later, he was on the bridge.

He flung a fire whip across the bridge and burning through six droids before igniting his lightsaber and cutting down the two door guards next to him. A laser burned towards him but he casually batted the energy away with his wand and threw a half dozen bludgeoning hexes into the remaining guards, "Captain, I'm taking control of this ship. Cooperate and I won't kill you now."

The captain was a droid, a mindless piece of scrap that was too slow in processing what had just happened. Harry did not give the droid any more time and fired a melting hex into its head. Looking around he spotted a Neimoidian, "What about you?"

The alien hesitated before his cowardice won out, "I uh...surrender."

"Excellent, set course for Kamino. And instruct the rest of your fleet to stand by."

The Neimoidian paled, but Harry was not paying attention, "What happened to uh...Count Dooku?"

"He's dead. Really shouldn't have tried to gloat." Harry stated matter-of-factually, "Did you know he's serving the one you were betrayed by on Naboo? I mean, that's your reason for leaving the Republic, right?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry paused as the ship jumped into hyperspace, "I'm a wizard, there's little that can be hidden from me."

He was over-exaggerating of course, but the CIS was still very unsure about who and what Harry was, bluffing would keep the alien's fear in check. Settling himself in the center of the bridge cross-legged, he centered himself again and began to meditate, the useful technique Yoda had taught him as a way to help control his emotions. Time passed quickly and Harry became aware of someone trying to alert him.

Standing with a stretch he walked to the comm station and waited for the last few minutes at that station, in case a fleet of Republic ships was present, "Raise the shields, but don't fire."

Six Republic cruisers were already launching fighters and moving to intercept the ship. Harry released a breath he did not know he was holding and opened a channel, "Republic cruisers, this is General Potter. I've commandeered this vessel and it's under my control."

"Harry?" a familiar voice answered him and Harry grinned. "Obi-wan great to hear that you're here."

"We thought you were captured."

"I was." Harry chuckled, "Dispatch a platoon of clones over here. I've got to get to the surface immediately."

"Yeah, I thought you might. Your wife's on the surface. There's something else we found down there, something very disturbing."

"On my way."

x x x

Ginny followed the transport with a focus that drowned everything else out. It did not matter hat she was drenched to the bone, or that a squad of clones were with her in case it was a trap. She was focused on the presence on its way towards her that had been missing for the last two days. Behind her, Anakin and Padme were standing together, while besides them Luminara, Barriss and the three Padawans who had survived the battle. During the battle, a Sith Acolyte had infiltrated the facilities and had managed to assist in killing the other Cadets, as well as half the clones defending the area. Luminara had fought the Sith and had overpowered him, killing the apprentice before more damage had been done.

The ramp was not even lowered and Harry was torpedoed by his wife, a wet red haired ball of emotion that was squeezing Harry in the biggest hug she could inflict on him. For his part, Harry was murmuring sweet reassurances in her ear, alternating between that and planting kisses across her rain and tear filled face, "I'm just happy you're alive, Gin."

"ME? Why wouldn't I be?" her confusion was evident as she looked into his warm emerald eyes that she never believed to see again.

"After I woke, Dooku told me that you were on Kamino during the battle. And that you were killed when the planet fell." Harry explained gently, "I was too distracted by the fact you were there in the first place to break his barriers to find the truth. So I broke out and took his ship."

"You could have tried to sense me, Harry."

He smiled sheepishly, "Guess I could have tried a little harder. Why did you come?"

"I sensed you were in trouble, Harry. That's why I came."

"Is it true about...about you being pregnant?"

Ginny flushed and put her head down, "Yeah. I was planning to tell you when you got back. Wait, who told you?"

"Dooku told me that his Master shared that news with him."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Only four others knew, Harry. Me, Anakin, Padme and Palpatine."

"Yeah, I suspected that. Why did you tell him though?"

"When we were coming up with a logical excuse to keep me from the front lines, Padme thought it would be a convincing lie. Turns out that I really was though."

Harry smirked and was about to say something when Anakin cleared his throat, "Yeah, so I'd hate to break up your reunion, but it's still raining and you haven't even said hi to the rest of us."

Both Potters turned and laughed at him as Padme smacked her husband on the head, "Let's get inside then."

Another shuttle was landing and Obi-wan joined them, embracing Harry in a brotherly hug while exchanging a quick kiss on the cheek with Ginny, "When were you going to tell us you killed Dooku?"

They had just entered the control room and Harry paused, "I figured I would in the debrief."

"Harry, the Senate and the Council needs to know. It might bring the war to a close sooner." Obi-wan frowned.

"Not likely." Harry shook his head, "Palpatine will just claim that Grievous or even Ventress remaining at large that won't allow the conflict to end. After all," Harry glanced around the room to ensure they were not being spied on, "He is Darth Sidious."

"What?" All of the Jedi and Padme stared at Harry.

"We've suspected him for a while." Harry pulled out a data card, "Codes and security channels only the Chancellor would know."

Ginny nodded and pulled out a datacard of her own, "It's worse than that, Harry."

"How can it get worse than the Jedi being used by a Sith in his own personal war?" Obi-wan asked.

"I found the Clone conditioning and protocols while I was snooping around the incubation labs. You know the protocol that brainwashes them into respecting the Jedi as their commanders?" Ginny received nods and then looked back at the pad, "The man hired to be the clone, Jango? He was hired by Tyrannus, also known as Dooku. They've been playing us from the start and planning this war for more than ten years. Also, I found the missing equation in how he was planning to wipe out the Jedi. Order Sixty-six."

Obi-wan took the card and found the highlighted order, "Executive Order Sixty-Six: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR [Grand Army of the Republic] commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established."

"That would mean our clones would turn on us upon receiving the order." Anakin frowned.

"What can we do though? Without the Clones we wouldn't have any army." Padme looked at the Padawans who wore a very concerned look while glancing around the control room at the clones currently working on cleaning the area up.

"We can start by deleting this order from their conditioning." Harry looked for a Kamino representative but found none, "Then we have to notify the Council of both facts and convince them not to immediately go after Palpatine, until measures are taken to safeguard us from the Clones."

"Why can't we bring this to the Senate?" Padme asked.

"If we did that, Palpatine would just spin it against the Jedi and execute the Order." Ginny shook her head, "However, it'd be with the approval of the Senate rather than from the shadows. We need more, Harry. I do have a suggestion for the Order, but I'll have to present it to the Council." Ginny glanced at the three Padawans still listening.

"Luminara..." Harry started but the Master understood immediately and without question moved the three padawans away, leaving Ginny, Barriss, Anakin, Padme and Obi-wan, "What are you thinking, Gin?"

"We need our own army."

"What? That'll take years. Not to mention that the Council will never approve." Obi-wan frowned.

"I think I discovered a world that might assist in our needs. I'll have to investigate it further, but if we can get a hundred or so incubators as well as a facility to train them in." Ginny said, thinking out loud, "Of course, I'll have to figure out how to give them a randomizing gene code. I still think it's a little creepy with everybody having the same face."

"Who are we going to use for this?" Obi-wan paused and saw the look on her face, "You actually expect us to use ourselves?" He could not believe that she would consider that, but knew that if they did not do something, the Jedi would face extinction.

"We're in." Anakin looked over at Padme who was nodding carefully.

"I don't like it either, Obi-wan." Padme said, "But if we don't this before Palpatine gives that order, the Jedi will be destroyed and a Sith will be in control of the Galaxy."

"What other Jedi can we get for this?" Barriss asked.

"Padawans of the Order." Harry said, "I still believe that only the Council should be made aware of it. We can't get too obvious with who we use. We'll have to slowly incorporate them into the army and it might get too obvious if we use Yoda DNA, or Ki-Adi-Mundi. I'm not a bigot, but we should focus on human cloning first."

"What kind of training will they get?" Obi-wan asked, a little more curious in the project.

"Everything. Including basic offensive and defensive magic." Ginny said, "Where'd be a good place to train them, Harry?"

"Dantooine." Obi-wan answered as Harry had hesitated, "Sparse population and the Jedi had an enclave there in the old days. We can explain that we're trying to expand the Order away from Coruscant. I'm in, then. I'll volunteer to train them in lightsaber combat. Though I'm sure we'd be able to incorporate instruction during the cloning and growing process."

"I'll contact Jango." Ginny grinned, "He still owes me one."

Padme raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"He owes me for not killing him on Geonosis." Ginny laughed, "Plus, he's not with Dooku and I'll be able to convince him to go against the Separatists."

"I'll convince Luminara to join us too." Obi-wan said, "She'd be a good addition on Dantooine."

"I'll be there as well." Harry announced, "Ginny and Anakin will remain with Palpatine. Let's propose that we move the younglings away from Coruscant. That'll get Yoda to Dantooine too. Away from the threat of the Sith for now. When Sidious moves, it will be on the Temple and we can't risk them."

"Would he really kill even the children?" Padme frowned.

"He's sent a galaxy to war just to eradicate the Jedi." Ginny said and put a hand on her stomach, "He will kill everybody in the way, just to accomplish that goal."

x x x

"You shouldn't have come alone, Potter." a gravely voice that was very familiar to the witch.

"What makes you think I'm alone, Fett." Ginny smirked.

"So you tracked me down. What do you want?"

"We need you for new clones."

"What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"We've been played, Jango. The clones are programmed to turn on us to do the dirty work when the time comes."

"And how does that come back to me?" Jango asked, "This is your war, not mine. We Mandalorians lost to the Jedi a thousand years ago and the irony isn't lost on me that the clones of one will be the last of them."

"Yeah, ironic." Ginny laughed humorlessly, "I'm trying to keep as many of us alive as possible, including you."

"How do you figure that?" Jango frowned.

"You're evidence. Boba might slip through, but you're certainly on the list to kill."

"You're bluffing." Jango tried to think through the reasoning in his favor, but now that she voiced it, he knew it was the truth.

"I'm sure you can risk it, for a while." Ginny held off her smirk and continued, "Or you can side with me and Harry. I'm not talking about just the Jedi anymore. Myself, Harry and Skywalker are part of the Order, but we're more than them."

Jango glanced around, noticing something was off, "Our time's up. Where do I need to go?"

"I sense it..." she cut herself off as her wand snapped into her hand and Jango's blaster was drawn. A second later Jango was thrown from his chair with a push through the Force, Ginny just barely blocking the blow and staying on her feet.

A nasally voice whined through the silent bar, "Meeting with a Jedi, Fett? I guess my Master was right about you."

"And you are?" Ginny asked, cancelling the illusion charm on her lightsaber and igniting her blade.

"Ventress. And your death will being a favor to my Master."

Ginny snorted, "Lord Tyrannus the Dead? Or is it now Darth Sidious?"

"You dare speak their names?" came her hiss.

"My husband already dealt with a self imposed Lord who tried to call himself 'He-who-shall-not-be-named'. Nobody has come close to his level, though Sidious is up there."

Ventress snarled and ignited two red blades before leaping at Ginny. Surprised that her goading worked, Ginny was off balance and barely blocked the first few strikes. After that though, she sidestepped a strike and launched a bone breaker at the Sith's arm. Her spell connected and Ventress stumbled into the wall, one of her blades disengaged and clattered to the floor.

"Surely your Master taught you better than that!"

Ventress screamed in a rage and threw a Force wave at Ginny who calmly raised a Force Shield before flinging a dozen stinging spells that more to annoy the Sith, than to incapacitate, "Your magic won't save you, Potter! Your feeble strength is no match for the Dark side!"

"Not like I haven't heard that before. I mean, all you Sith do is talk!" Ginny laughed, easily deflecting a pair of strikes while she continued to taunt the Sith, "Tom was like that, and apparently Tyrannus was too, before Harry killed them both."

"You lie! Lord Tyrannus couldn't be killed by a weak pathetic Jedi!"

Ginny sent a spell at Ventress and as she predicted, the Sith assassin knocked it away. However, it struck a table nearby and the furniture shook itself awake, startling several patrons who were still watching the fight. Ventress went wide-eyed and barely leapt away, slashing the table in half as it rushed her. Ginny was able animated two more tables and sent them after the disorientated woman. With a grin, Ginny threw more spells to occupy the Sith, enlarging her broken arm and finally hitting her with a leg-locker. A second later the Sith lay panting on the floor from pain while still struggling to get to her feet but Ginny conjured ropes which easily tied her up, "Such a shame."

Ginny summoned both lightsabers to her and casually inspected them, "You should have stayed away from us. Now, what can you tell me that would be useful?"

Ventress continued to struggle as Ginny engaged one of the Sith blades, "I thought Jedi did not execute prisoners."

"You're right. The Jedi don't. But what makes you think I'm a Jedi? You tried to kill myself and my friend, Jango. I might have spared you, to be taken to the Jedi, but by trying to kill me, you tried to kill my child. That's unforgivable."

Fett stepped to Ginny's side, "Allow me." Before Ginny could say anything, he drew his pistol and triggered a single shot through Ventress' head, "You're still with the Jedi, Potter. I'm not on the light side, but I'm not against you and this wouldn't have been beneficial for your position."

"Thank you, Jango." Ginny nodded and turned to the bartender, "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

She directed the tables back to where they belonged and after repairing everything she transfigured Ventress into a bone and placed it into a conjured box, "That's why you don't mess with a pregnant witch."

"Guess you caught up to me in time, Potter. Thanks for the assistance."

"A witch is never late. We always show up exactly when we intend to."

"Spare me the sithspit, Ginny. You made your point. I'll pick up my son and we can follow you to..."

"Dantooine."

"Right." Jango left quickly and Ginny looked around at the patrons, deciding that a little obliviation would be appropriate.

x x x

Harry glared at Mace Windu and Yoda, alternating between the two, "Ginny and I have warned you time and again! We've brought evidence to back it up this time. How are you remaining so stubborn in your ways? How can you be so blind?"

"We've taken your warning to heart, Master Potter." Mace said, "We're not about to give you our consent to this dangerous project so easily!"

"If you have already altered the clones on Kamino, then the immediate threat is no longer the clones, but instead the Chancellor." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, bringing the wizard's stare onto himself.

"Agree the Council does, Master Potter, a threat these clones and the Chancellor are." Yoda began, "Our goal to get our Sith Chancellor from office, our priority must be."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive." Mace nodded, "if we confront him and arrest him, he will have no choice but to reveal himself fully. Then we can defeat the Sith, for good."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "If we confront him before we're ready, he'll give the order. There are over a million clones in service right now, several hundred thousand stationed here on Coruscant alone. If he gives that order, the Jedi Temple will be purged. We don't have the men to stand against them."

"So you propose we build our own army? Against the Republic?"

"When he directs the army against the Jedi, it won't a Republic anymore!"

"What of Anakin?" Mace asked, "Is he ready to face Palpatine?"

"He's more than ready." Harry nodded, "Now, if we give ourselves another six months we can have almost six thousand Jedi troopers to guard the temple. They're getting trained the same way as the Clones on top of our own techniques and magic. Even Master Yoda would be hard pressed against them once they're ready."

"Without permission, started already you have?" Yoda glared at Harry who returned it back.

"We have." Harry nodded, "We began it after Kamino, three months ago. Kenobi and Padme, along with Jango Fett have been overseeing both facilities and working on the training of these new clones."

"Once Sidious is defeated, what then?" Mundi asked.

"The Republic can end this war and bring the Separatists back." Harry said looking at the rest of the Council, "I need more volunteers for the DNA though. That's why I'm bringing this before the Council."

Around him the Jedi were shaking their heads in disagreement, voices of concern grew about the project Harry was working on until Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I have one more proposal before I have to go."

"Only one more?" Mace's sarcasm was not unexpected.

"I feel like I'm the only one trying to save your Order, Windu, a little courtesy would be appreciated." Harry glared at the man.

"More on this matter you have?"

Harry broke the stare and glanced at Yoda, "If the Chancellor executes his plan and the Clones move against the Jedi, the Temple is going to be a primary target, correct?" more nods, "That exposes the younglings to the clones and the Sith. We need a place to evacuate them to."

"Great concern you have for them, Master Potter." Yoda closed his eyes, "A strong passion to save the next generation, I sense."

"Yes, I do." Harry nodded, "You're all aware my first born is expected soon, and I won't be keeping him on Coruscant. Ginny will be taking him to our hidden Enclave where we teach our clones. I'm offering this Haven to the Younglings and four teachers so they may continue their own training."

"Your offer is generous." Mace started but Yoda cut him off. "Accept your proposal, I do. See your training Enclave, I will."

Harry cracked a smile, "We will leave after my son is born."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Quite a lot happened last chapter that was my own writing. However, Harry Potter and Starwars are not mine. Enjoy

Chapter Eleven

**Calm**

The **Marauder** burned towards the planet's surface on a fast approach. Harry skillfully guided her towards the hidden enclave that only he and Ginny knew the location of, having put the whole underground facility under the Fidelus. Ginny was beside him, holding their newborn son. They had both agreed to name him after Harry's godfather and thus, Sirius James Potter was brought into the galaxy. Sensing that he was strong in the Force, the few Jedi that had seen him, recognized the threat of the Sith against him and agreed that the Potter's needed to be relocated off Coruscant.

Determining how strong Sirius was, Harry discovered that during the battle of Kamino, Ginny had tapped into the boy's power and magic during her assault against the CIS droids. Initially, Ginny had been concerned that she had hurt him, but recognized that the boy was unharmed and healthy. Sirius was currently asleep, his pair of brown eyes shut as Harry disengaged the camoflagued bay door locks, which hid the only entrance any ship could come in and began the landing. In all, there was only one other door to leave the facility, and it required that Ginny, Harry or Anakin accompany anybody who left because of the charm. Even with the number of clones in the facility, the Potters had decided to keep the facility hidden to keep any enemy from discovering it, or any ally to reveal the location.

The **Marauder** touched down in the center of the circular landing pad and Harry saw a dozen armored clones moving to greet them.

Each new clone wore the same type of armor as the others, with subtle variations to the Republic models. Their faces were concealed with a golden visor which remained opaque unless the clones activated its transparent mode, allowing everybody to see the soldier's eyes. Their chest armor was the same, except for the greenish black camoflague that set them apart, as well as the durability and lightweight charms added. The only thing which could tell them apart without their helmet was the a red blood stripe which started on their offhanded shoulder and traveled down their arm.

Each clone was armed with a personal blaster that varied between the clones because Harry believed the clones should construct their own, as they were taught to do with their light sabers as well. Their wand was the only gear they did not personally make. Taken from the trees of Dantooine, the core of each wand varied with the numerous creatures of the galaxy including Kath hounds, Kinrath and Ackalay. All of the clones were trained to use them in their off hand to allow the use of their lightsaber at the same time.

After six months of having their own cloning facilities, there were nearly four thousand ready to guard the temple. Even with the impressive numbers that they had achieved in the short amount of time, the ysalarmi used to aide in the cloning were extremely dangerous to the Jedi as the animal created a bubble the was void of both the Force and magic and therefore, the cloning facility had been established off Dantooine.

Harry lowered the ramp and was the first one off. Twelve waiting clones came to attention and Harry grinned, "Detail, as you were."

"About time you got back here, Harry!" a voice from the docking exit called out.

"Hey, Anakin! You can blame Sirius for that one." Harry turned to his wife who was smiling at the other Jedi, while holding her son.

"So he finally decided to join us?" Anakin looked at Ginny proudly, "Sirius then?"

Harry gently took the boy and held him out to Anakin who shied away at the idea of holding the infant, "Sirius James Potter. We would like to ask you and Padme to be his godparents, Anakin."

"Really? Me?" Anakin's eyes widened, "I'd love to be his Godfather."

"Where's Padme?" Ginny asked.

"She's a little under the weather this morning." Anakin shook his head without taking his eyes off the boy in his arms.

"I'll go find her then." Ginny smiled at her son one last time, who was now wide awake and staring inquisitively at Anakin, "Can I trust you and Harry not to get up to anything?"

Harry chuckled thinking back to a memory of taking their first born on Earth out onto a broom during the boy's first month, "I promise, Gin." he gave her a kiss and turned to the youngling class following Master Yoda off the ship.

"Underground, this facility, is?"

"Master Yoda?" Anakin looked up from Sirius in surprise, "A pleasure to see you, sir. Then the Council agreed?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, they only agreed to safeguard the younglings."

"Master Yoda insisted on coming to see the facility though."

Yoda nodded, "Difficult to change the Order, is, Master Skywalker. Difficult. Grateful for your plans to save the Order, I am. Suggested I have, to move our archives as well." he turned a glance at the twenty children behind him, "Come, show us this facility you must. Yes, yes, train we must, if combat the growing darkness we will."

Anakin passed Sirius back to Harry and they left the hanger, leaving five clones to prep the Marauder for a fast take off in case of emergency.

x x x

Padme walked to the door after the chime and as it slid open, a smile instantly spread on her face, "Ginny! You're back!"

Ginny embraced her friend, "Anakin mentioned you were a little sick?"

"Nothing to worry about." Padme dismissed the idea with a simple hand wave, "Where's yours? I'm noticing that you're not a plus one anymore."

The witch grinned, "Sirius James Potter. He's with Harry right now. I would have brought him but I wanted to see how sick you were."

"Oh, I understand then. Shouldn't be contagious. I'll be good in the morning."

Ginny paused drew her wand and muttered a quick incantation on her friend, "I don't think you'll be better in the morning, Padme."

"What'd you do? Why am I glowing and what makes you think I'm not going to get better." Padme frowned and Ginny cancelled the spell.

"You'll get better, and it's not contagious."

"What is it?"

"Padme, you're pregnant."

x x x

Palpatine glowered inside at the Jedi, but he effectively maintained a concerned look as Mace Windu concluded his brief. "...since the loss of Dooku and his own apprentice, Ventress, the Separatists have become increasingly unorganized. If our sources didn't reveal that General Grievous has taken command of them, I'd say that the head has been cut off the serpent."

"Then it seems we have to find this Grievous quickly." Palpatine began, "Of course with Dooku dead, the main threat does seem gone."

"Normally, I'd agree." Mace said, "But we have reasons to believe Grievous is merely a puppet, just as Dooku was. He was having his strings pulled by another and we haven't discovered who this menace is."

"You're sounding very confident, Master Jedi, that there's somebody else." Palpatine said, "How can we be sure it's not somebody from the Banking Clan, Techno Union or even the Trade Federation?"

"There is nobody that powerful within those organizations." Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head, "If there were, then Dooku's death wouldn't have slowed the Separatists down. In the last year, they have barely advanced or shown enough aggression against the Republic to indicate there is still a main leader."

"Then we must capture Grievous and see what he knows." Palpatine knew it would not come to that. Since Dooku was killed he had almost severed all ties with the CIS, hoping the Jedi had not discovered anything when they had captured Dooku's flagship. At least he still had the Death Star plans. Still with the clones in place he might be able turn everything against the Jedi, but he needed a new leader to operate outside the Republic and lead the Separatists, "Might I inquire where Master Skywalker is? I tried to summon him a few days ago, but I was told he is off world. I wasn't aware I had sent him on a mission."

"Skywalker and his wife are hidden for now." Mace answered, "When word surfaced that she was pregnant, concern for her safety became apparent. The Trade Federation is still after her."

"Wouldn't she have been safer in the Temple with your graces?"

"Because she isn't a Jedi, we don't have any say on where she lives, Chancellor." Mace glared at the Sith, wishing he could strike the man down.

"I just figured her child will be strong in the Force enough to be trained as a Jedi." Palpatine would love to get his hands on the Skywalker child, as well as the Potter child, "What of the Potters? I would have expected young Ginerva to be here as she is also one of your liaisons."

Ki-Adi-Mundi glanced away to hide a smirk as he thought about what Ginny would do if she had heard him use her given name, "She is with her husband working on something for the Order. Though we don't know how long she or her husband will be gone."

"I must insist that she return to Coruscant. As well as Master Skywalker. Both are needed here because I can't have the Jedi Council take up their valuable time with me. More Jedi are needed on the outer rim combating the Confederation."

"We have them on the run, Chancellor." Mace countered, "We already have enough Jedi to lead the Republic in their battles. Our concern is to restore order to the Republic in the aftermath of this war."

"As noble of a quest as that is, Master Jedi, I disagree." Palpatine continued his line of thought, "If we are to restore order to the Republic, we need to apply the pressure against the Separatists in light of their lack of organization. Therefore, I'm passing on an executive order from the Senate to deploy all capable Jedi to the front with the hopes of ending this war."

None of the Council were expecting this, "The Senate doesn't have control of the Order like that, Chancellor." Mace started.

"Are you saying that the Jedi Order is above the Senate? That you don't answer to the elected body of government of this galaxy? I assure you that this order has been voted on and approved of and to disobey it, would be equivalent of declaring war on the Republic, Master Windu."

"The Jedi have been defenders of the Republic for more than a century, Chancellor."

Mace frowned, "We shall relay the request to the Jedi as soon as we are able."

"Understand this, Master Jedi, this is not a request." Palpatine was grinning to himself for the tight position he had just put the Jedi into, "Be sure to pass on to the Potter's and Skywalker's that they are required back on Coruscant."

The meeting continued only for another few minutes and after Mace and Mundi left did they sigh, "Let's hope Potter and Skywalker's plan works. I could feel the darkness within him this time, now that I know where to look."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: After what happened in the last chapter, plenty of things have changed from the original universes, but I don't own either Starwars or Harry Potter. Just felt like I had to say it, even though you all know that since you're on and all.

Chapter Twelve

**Storm**

Two years later, the CIS had degraded into roving bands of marauding pirates. When they combined together to make an effort against the Republic, they still posed a viable threat, but whenever a sizable force engaged them, the Separatists would flee and be pushed from almost every given system. The Banking clan had surrendered within a year, as did several low contribution allies who had supported the CIS. General Grievous was still at large and though the Jedi still fell to his armies, the Separatists continued to lose more and more with each battle.

Harry had tried to watch the war from a distance once his cloning project started. Slowly feeding the Republic fleets with elements from his Jedi clones as well as monitoring the number of unprogramed Order Sixty-six clones that might turn against the Jedi. He established several more safeguards to protect the Jedi Order when the Republic attacked the Temple, having put in place multiple Order temples across the galaxy under the Fidelus with only those within his inner circle as the secret keepers. A confrontation with Darth Sidious was fast approaching.

Sirius was nearly three and he was already being taught to control the Force as well as limited control of his magic, as were his near-cousin, twin counterparts, Luke and Leia Skywalker. The three were normally kept on Dantooine and away from the war effort, shielding them from the expectations of the Order and what might be expected when they got older.

Harry believed his wife was more radiant than ever, never hesitating to show her. Both Potters tried their best to remain in the shadows, operating outside the Order and the Republic. However, to keep out of trouble, they would allow themselve to be seen at least once a month in the outer-rim in compliance with the Senate orders. Anakin Skywalker remained close to home during the first two years of his children's lives, watching and caring for them while assisting in the training of the clones. Padme Skywalker remained with the Senate, doing what little she could to fight the policies the Chancellor continued to push through, giving himself more power over the galaxy citing that the war was very active and he refused to turn power over without ensuring the safety of the galaxy.

General Obi-wan Kenobi, became recognized as the head of the Republic army, remaining on the front lines to substitute for Anakin's absenses while he remained on Dantooine with Luke and Leia. Leading a brutal campaign against the Separatists, Obi-wan liberated systems and retook worlds that had pledged allegiance to the Separatists while Dooku had been alive.

Assisting him on the outer rim, Master Ulundi and Jedi Knight Barriss Offree aided in hunting down General Grievous and the few Sith Acolytes that remained in the galaxy.

x x x

"I see you have returned to Coruscant, Master Potter." Palpatine looked up in surprise at the intrusion to his office but put on a welcoming face for the Jedi, "What brings you back to the capital? You've been off on some secret Jedi mission for so long, I was beginning to believe you'd both been killled."

Harry grimaced at the sarcasm in the Chancellors voice but put on a pleasant face, "Chancellor Palpatine, we both realized that we were needed back on Coruscant. Besides, we haven't neglected your executive order in keeping the Jedi on the front lines. Granted we were both caring for our son, and would have to alternate who was home and who wasn't. But we were still fighting the good fight, for the Republic."

"Of course, Master Jedi. How is your boy? Strong as his parents no doubt."

"He is exceptionally gifted." Ginny nodded, "We're actually here with a report from Kamino. They're saying that without the war, they're shutting down their facilities. And with the disappearance of the original host, they are disinclined to continue production."

"Do you know what our current strength is, Chancellor?" Harry asked, "From my understanding, we're still recruiting tens of thousands to the Republic armies and the system defense fleets."

Palpatine hesitated, "We're seriously understrength for the whole galaxy, Master Potter. We'll need to send a delegation to convince the cloners on Kamino to keep their facilities open. I'm sure we'll be able to find suitable candidates for clone subjects."

"I was under the impression all of the emergency powers would be laid aside once the war was over and you'd be stepping down?" Ginny smirked already knowing the answer.

"I assure you that once this insurrection is done, I will give up my emergency powers. But we cannot disband our army without ensuring the security of the Republic."

"I'm sure you intend to do that, but who decides when enough is enough? You?" Ginny laughed, "Who right now could tell you that your time is over and you need to step down?"

"What are you talking about?" Palpatine growled, "if the Senate were to decide that the war was over then..."

"So if I displayed a list of nearly one half of the Senate, you'd agree with their decision and call for a vote to a new Chancellor?" Harry asked.

"That is how the system works, Master Potter." the annoyance directed at the Potters was beginning to crack his carefully constructed facade.

"Just so we're clear," Ginny kept her annoying smirk visible, "The people and senators asking you to step aside aren't traitors of the Republic because as you said, 'That's how the system works'."

"Every Senator is a representative of their people, Master Jedi, if they wish to speak out against me, they are certainly welcome to do so, peacefully." Palpatine took a deep breath, "Now, I have important matters of the Republic to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

Both Potters nodded and left for the Temple, "He almost cracked there." Harry remarked as Ginny took the driver's seat of their speeder.

"He did. He seemed very concerned about Sirius. I'm glad he agreed to stay behind this time." Ginny shuddered, "the way he asked about him, I'm glad we're keeping him on Dantooine."

Harry's eye flared with power as he thought about Palpatine going after Sirius, "He'ill be dead before he tried anything against our son."

They sped into the Temple area and saw two Jedi waiting for them, along with six security clones in brown armor and blasters drawn.

"Welcome back to Coruscant, Master Potter."

"Master Shaak Ti," Harry greeted, "And your padawan?"

Shaak Ti shook her head, "You remember Ahsoka Tano, right?"

"Ahsoka!" Ginny's face broke into a grin, "I didn't recognize you. I thought you were on the rim with Kenobi."

The younger Jedi grinned back, "I came back here for my Knighting ceremony.

Harry looked behind them and saw a team of clones waiting for them, "Captain?"

The ranked clone stepped forward and deactivated her visor, "Captain Rowell, First Jedi Temple Defense Corps. An honor to see you again, sir. We have an update from General Kenobi concerning the Separatists."

Harry nodded and then turned back to the other Jedi, "Master Ti, if you would excuse me? Ginny?"

She nodded and waited for Harry to leave, "It's been a while since we were back here. I didn't miss how busy everything was though."

"While I was on the rim with Tano, Master Ulundi and Knight Offree told me about the alternate training you put her through. Ahsoka has also said she had similar training." Shaak Ti began, "I had asked for a demonstration and both Offree and Tano displayed some amazing and unbelievable powers in a friendly duel. I've also seen some of the clones display some of this as well."

"You're talking about our Magic." Ginny smiled, "Offree is a very powerful witch and with her power through the Force, well, she's given me a run for my money in several sparing matches. Harry certainly taught her well."

Ahsoka grinned at the thought of her friend, Barriss, losing, "It'd be refreshing to see her lose one for a change. I've continued to study what you gave me, Master Potter, but with the war, it has been difficult."

"I understand. And what about you, Master Ti?" Ginny looked at the Jedi Master questioningly.

"It was suggested that I talk with you about training in such matters."

Ginny nodded and the there women began to walk out of the hanger, "We can teach you to use more than the Force, however, there is a large difference in several of the teachings of the wizarding Jedi and the Order."

"Could you help explain it better, Master Potter?"

"Please, call me Ginny. Harry is the 'Master' though he prefers Harry, most of the time." they continued and she began to explain.

x x x

"What's the report, Captain?" Harry asked as they entered the refurbished control room with the Temple where several clones were monitoring different stations.

"General Kenobi was in pursuit of Grievous, but after arriving at the system where he was expected, he found the entire Separatist fleet." Harry frowned as the clone continued, "Before Kenobi could engage however, the fleet jumped. Their direction indicated the core worlds."

"Is Kenobi in pursuit?"

"Yes, sir." Rowell answered, "Unfortunately, one of the few possible routes that they're taking is here. Coruscant."

"Alert all commands. Contact Master Skywalker and get his fleet back as well as any off world Jedi in range. Instruct him to keep his fleet cloaked until Kenobi arrives."

"Sir?"

"Once Grievous reveals himself, I want Kenobi and Skywalker to take a team aboard the ship and kill Grievous."

"Yes, sir." the officer snapped off a salute and was about to relay the orders.

"Also, Captain?" "Sir?" "Get the Corp activated. I want an additional thousand to the temple from Safehaven."

"Yes, sir."

Harry grinned to himself, with two thousand of his clones guarding the Temple, the Sith would have a hard time moving the Republic troops against the Temple without heavy casualties. Harry's men would certainly be able to buy the majority of the Order enough time to escape. The light at the end of the tunnel was very bright, Anakin needed to be here to confront Sidious once he revealed his hand.

x x x

"Anakin? What are you doing here? I thought you were at headquarters?" Obi-wan glanced outside his cockpit and saw his good friend grinning back from his own star fighter.

"Oh, you know me, Obi-wan. Couldn't sit out the last fight." Anakin smirked.

"I have a Knight strike squad with me and we're planning to board Grievous' ship."

"Then the eight of us are going to get Grievous, because I have my own strike squad." Anakin spun between two droid fighters, hitting one with a blast of lasers.

One of the three Knights with him picked off the other and the eight fighters formed up and dove towards Grievous' capital ship. Kanobi's fleet was already systematically ripping through the Separatist fleet as they tried to hold their ground long enough for Grievous to escape. Next to them, a CIS frigate began to explode and topple towards the planet, burning and ripping apart from the inside.

Anakin snapped off a shot at a fighter and watched it blow up, "Grievous' ship is dead ahead."

"You mean the one crawling with Vulture Droids?"

"It's also the one retreating."

"Grievous always did run from a fair fight."

"You duel with him yet?"

"Offree did, almost got him too. He also has the blood of fifteen Jedi personally."

The Vulture droids out in front of them began to launch from the capital ship and powered towards the approaching Jedi, "Here comes the fun."

Obi-wan frowned at his friend's enthusiasm but did not have time to answer as his forward shields flared from the incoming enemy fire. All eight fighters returned fire and several droids were vaporized, "Red leader, this is Three. I've lost lateral power. I'm forwarding my pickup coordinates to the surface."

Kenobi frowned, "Understood, three. I'm notifying **Threshhold."**

"Red leader?" Anakin's voice asked, a little amusement in his voice, as they avoided another wave of enemy fighters.

Obi-wan finished relaying the message up to Ulundi's ship, "You can think of all the insults you want Anakin, but you might want to take down those hanger shields. You are in front."

"Oh, right." Anakin flipped his ship over and locked onto the shield regulators of the main hanger and fired, "Stay tight, this is going to be close!"

He squeezed the trigger and ripped apart the regulators causing the main doors to begin sealing itself. All seven fighters made it inside and Anakin ejected himself from his ship. He landed and engaged his lightsaber, cutting down a pair of droids before throwing their pieces into their companions. The rest of his team joined the battle and by the time Red team had landed, the droids were all destroyed.

"Anakin! Grievous is on the bridge. Have Artoo download the map. Two and Four, stay with the ships."

"Yes, sir."

Both Knights disillusioned themselves and prepared for a counter attack while the other five followed Artoo's directions towards the bridge.

The rolling sound of Federation Destroyers echoed down the hall and Anakin put himself in front of Artoo. The other three Knights opened fire with their wands and one of the droids took a bludgeoning hex before the other three setup their shields. Anakin drew his wand, deflecting lasers with his lightsaber before transforming the ground into quicksand.

Each droid began to sink into the floor, distorting their shields enough for the other knights to get several destructive curses through, destroying them. Anakin solidified the floor and look up to see a squad of Super Battle droids firing at them.

Lightsabers and a shield sprang to life, deflecting most of the fire while the third Knight clone drew his blaster and returned fire. His shots were accurate and with the combination of the spell work from another Knight, the squad was easily wiped out.

"He's trying to stall us. Anakin, you and I will keep going with Artoo. Sergeant..."

"Sergeant Reese, sir."

"Sergeant Reese, take your team on an alternate route to the bridge. Be as creative as you want to draw them after you."

Anakin nodded, "Let's go."

They encountered several more squads of droids before they reached the command deck where the droid general was waiting for them.

"General Kenobi, we've been expecting you." Grievous coughed hoarsely as four of his elite guard stepped towards them, "And General Skywalker? A most welcome surprise."

"The Separatists are finished, Grievous. Your fleet has lost and you have no where left to run." Anakin answered calmly and glanced behind him as Sergeant Reese and one other Knight came up.

Grievous laughed, "Your clones are no match for my guards, Kenobi. Kill them!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and drew his wand. Battle droids opened fire but the Knights were fast with their shields. Obi-wan focused on two of the guards and with a Force pull, he yanked one into his lightsaber, ducking its counter attack before slicing it down the center.

The other Knights moved against Grievous and the three dueled between the consoles and the few droids trying to keep the ship in space. Grievous landed a kick on Reese and knocked him back before impaling the other clone with a second lightsaber.

Anakin dispatched another guard and as the Knight fell, Anakin threw a bone breaker curse at Grievous, snapping one of the droid's legs and crippling the General. Anakin was forced back by the other guard while Reese renewed his attack on the General.

The Guard's staff knocked Anakin back again, but he carried the momentum further and opened with a distracting low level barrage of of spells. Stunners, bludgeoners and reductors struck the droid in an unrelenting onslaught that brought the droid to the ground in pieces. He looked over at Kenobi who had just finished the last guard and they turned to where Reese was standing off with a furious Grievous.

"It's over, Grievous!" Kenobi called out and the three Jedi surrounded him.

"If you kill me now, you'll never know where Chancellor Palpatine is."

"You're bluffing." Anakin risked a glance at Obi-wan who was currently staring down Grievous.

"Can you really risk it, Skywalker?" Grievous inched closer to the exit, limping heavily on the broken limb. He still had two light sabers drawn but the Jedi knew they could easily take him.

"Artoo, plug in and find the Chancellor." Anakin called out, "Reese, cover him."

The Knight complied and waited for the astromech to sift through the databanks, "Looks like we found him." Anakin smirked.

"Red two, Red four, the Chancellor is being held on the observation deck. We have Grievous cornered. Free Palpatine and get back to the hanger." Obi-wan relayed to his team and received a confirmation from the other two Knights.

"Artoo, signal the fleet. Inform them who's aboard. This ship needs to be..." Anakin was cut off as Grievous attacked him. His blue lightsaber blocked both of Grievous', locking both blades with his own and augmented his strength through the force. He took his left hand off his lightsaber and fired a wandless reductor into the general's good leg.

The spell hit and Grievous was thrown back a meter before Anakin reached out through the Force, gripped him and threw him hard against the wall. Grievous tried to hit Anakin again, but the Jedi ducked under the attack and swung a well timed backhand at Grievous' head.

Obi-wan cautiously walked over to the fallen droid and nudged the body with his foot, "Nice job, Anakin. Though we were trying to capture him."

Anakin shrugged, "Harry took out Dooku and Ginny took care of Ventress. So I figured Grievous was mine. Besides, you tried to get him to surrender like fifty times."

"Artoo, can you shut down the ship and send out an all clear to our fleet. I'd rather not get blown up by our own." Obi-wan glanced over at Anakin's droid who whistled in apprehension.

"I'd imagine most of the main defense fleet is loyal to Palpatine," Anakin remarked, "It's probably how he was able to arrange for his abduction."

"Quite convenient. I might add." Obi-wan smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry and Ginny confronted him today about how the war is practically over, minus Grievous and hours later, Grievous attacks Coruscant with a fleet that until today has been scattered and unorganized."

"It would explain how Grievous was in and out without the Jedi realizing he had the Chancellor." Anakin nodded.

"Red leader, this is Red two."

Obi-wan took out his communicator, "Go ahead."

"We have the Chancellor and we're headed to the hanger."

"Understood, two. We'll meet you there."

"Two out."

"Come on, Anakin. Let's get our esteemed leader back to the surface before he parades himself a martyr."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Potter or Starwars. Though this AU is entirely my own creation.

Chapter Thirteen

**Deception**

"Excellent work, Master Skywalker." Palpatine admonished, "Defeating Grievous puts us another step closer to finally ending this war."

Anakin steeled his emotions against the poisoning praise, "Thank you, Chancellor. With their main leadership dead, we can deploy the fleet across the outer rim and hunt down the last of the CIS."

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Palpatine shook his head before changing the subject without elaborating, "So with this defeat you'll be getting your Master rank? I mean, killing Grievous wasn't even something Master Kenobi could do in the two years hunting him."

Anakin smiled inwardly at Palpatine's approach, buttering him up with praise and title, he was glad that Harry had humbled him years ago during his training, "It's up to the Council concerning my rank, Chancellor. As well as Ginny Potter."

"Why Potter? I understood her husband was your Master." Palpatine spat Potter's name drawing another inward smirk from the boy.

"Harry certainly trained me quite a bit. But Ginny has been there for every aspect of my training. She wasn't just there for that, she also took me in and instructed me on who I should become. I'd give my life for her and Harry."

Palpatine was able to mask his distaste for the Potters by the time Anakin was done talking. Dooku was not supposed to have died by Potter's hand and too many of his plans had already been disrupted to know if the boy would be turned or not. Since the Second battle of Kamino, the Jedi seemed to have distanced themselves from the war despite his attempts in ordering them to fight, several exceptions being Obi-wan and the several dozen Jedi on the outer rim. It was as if they were preparing something themselves, Palpatine just had not seen what it was.

He had three million clones himself under his command, but he was still unsure if the Jedi would fall without himself or an apprentice of his choosing to lead the assault. Anakin was the most powerful of the Jedi and Palpatine needed him either out of the way or on his side, "I need you on the Council, Anakin. I don't know if I can trust the other Jedi. If you can be there, I'll know they won't dare plot against the Republic."

"You think the Jedi would turn on the Republic?" Anakin asked. Ginny had warned him before the meeting that the man would try and plant a seed of distrust against the Jedi and if he had not been aware of it, Anakin could not imagine how obvious the Chancellor was being.

"It was the main reason to put you as liaison to my office, Anakin. To spy on me. Potter was there to watch you and me. I've tried to be reasonable with the Council, Anakin, but they continue to defy my orders and the will of the Senate. They are trying to get the Senate to turn against me. I fear they have been trying to include you with their plot." his voice turned desperate, "That's why I need you, Anakin. You're the only one I can trust of the Jedi."

"You barely know me." Anakin answered cautiously.

"I've watched your time with the Jedi. You're powerful Anakin and they fear you. You're different from them and they hate you for it, they don't trust you. That's why they hold you back. It's why they don't promote you to Master, it's because they wouldn't be able to control you and your power. Just like they couldn't control the one who was supposed to be your Master."

"What?"

"Master Qui-gon was too powerful for them to control, Anakin." Palpatine continued, "He was supposed to train you until he was killed by that supposed Sith apprentice."

"Are you telling me the Council ordered somebody to kill him?"

"It makes sense. They recognized Qui-gon wouldn't be controlled, like his former master, Dooku. Both Dooku and Qui-gon realized that there's no Sith, only power. The Jedi don't want to lose control and only Dooku was able to leave before the Jedi could get to him."

Anakin hesitated to answer, thinking about the possibility that it could have been orchestrated like that, "Then they're set to betray myself and the Potters?"

"The Potters are part of it. They've been a part of the Jedi conspiracy for a long time. They were probably the ones to kill Qui-gon and once your power was discovered, they came into the spotlight, regaling us with a ridiculous story about another galaxy and their magic." Palpatine overemphasized 'magic' and risked a glance at Anakin, "I need your help, to keep the Galaxy, our Republic, safe from the Jedi. For your children's sake, Anakin. We can protect them from losing their father to the Council. Accept my position on the Council."

Anakin grinned at the Chancellor, "Very well, I shall notify them immediately."

x x x

Harry was holding his side as the laughter overtook him, "He actually tried to imply that the Council had Qui-gon killed? And that Gin and I were the ones who did it?"

Anakin chuckled, "He implied that you and Ginny were in on it because you both sensed my power and wanted to train me to control me."

"Lies are the way of the Sith." Yoda drew the mood back to the matter, "Close to the rank of master you are, young Skywalker, understand this do you?"

"Of course, Master Yoda." Anakin nodded, "I wouldn't have taken this position except now I have Palpatine's trust. He's going to reveal himself soon, I can feel it."

"Be wary. Desperate the Sith has become. Dead his apprentices are." Yoda straightened himself as Mace directed Anakin to one of the chairs, "More aggressive, the droid armies have become. Since the fall of Grievous, a new General they have."

Harry frowned, "The Separatists are getting desperate then. At least they're coming out instead of hiding and dragging this on."

Anakin nodded, "Palpatine tried to convince me to talk you into sending me. Claiming that you wouldn't send me because you don't trust me."

Harry laughed, "We won't send you because of you close position with Palpatine."

"Oh, I know. Besides, Padme would prefer me to remain out of the fight. Not that I wouldn't love to bash some droids out on the rim." Anakin added quickly as he saw Harry mouth, 'whipped'.

"Good relations with the wookies, I have. Go with Master Ulundi and her battle group, I will."

"Master Secura, our intel suggests that a Separatist faction is hidden Fellucia. Take a group there to investigate. Be careful, Order sixty-six may be given while you're out on assignment." Mace nodded in her direction, "Master Mundi is still on Mygeeto fighting the dug in droids there. Kenobi, on your way out to your sector, would you be able to reinforce his position?"

"I can deploy five hundred Knights to assist him. That will leave me with fifteen hundred Knights and ten thousand clones."

"Do you know their loyalty?"

Kenobi shook his head, "Based on our estimates, about forty percent have Order sixty-six."

"Be mindful of their intentions, all of you." Windu looked at the Jedi sitting around him, "Potter, what do you and your wife plan to do?"

"Ginny is returning to headquarters. She'll be taking Padme and our children to a hidden location once Padme is done in the Senate. We can take a lift of padawans of apprentices there in preparation of Order sixty-six, since the younglings are already there."

"You're not going to hide your children at the academy?" Obi-wan frowned.

"With Palpatine about to make his play, there isn't anywhere associated with the Jedi that is really safe. We'll probably stay on the ship in orbit until Palpatine makes his move." Harry continued.

"Ginny won't be happy sitting this one out." Anakin chuckled.

"Not really. She missed most of the war because of Sirius." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "She understands our son is important and both of us would rather spend time with him instead of fight. What about Padme?"

"She's working on a proposal to force Palpatine to step down. Organa, Bel Iblis and Mothma, all senators are working with her on it. However, I don't believe the Senate will vote against the Chancellor. He controls too many of them for any real changes to be made that he wouldn't want."

"Then once Palpatine shows his hand, we'll have to move fast." Harry looked around, "Are we all positive going after Palpatine is the right thing? If we fail and Palpatine convenes the Senate afterwards, the Jedi will be outlaws of the Republic."

"That is why we cannot fail." Mace answered, the other council members agreeing.

x x x

"Ginny, where are we supposed to go?" Padme was slowly packing her clothes as well as the twins.

It was the next day and they were all in the Skywalker apartment on Coruscant, hidden under a Fidellus charm, "I can't tell you yet, Padme. You trust me right?"

"Of course I trust you, Ginny." the young senator smiled at her friend, "But this bill in the Senate is too important for me to leave right now. Palpatine must step down before the Jedi take matters into their own hands."

"And I agree that it must be done." Ginny nodded, glancing into the other room, making sure the three children were all right and under the watchful eye of C3PO, "You have to understand that if anything happened to you, Anakin would be crushed. It's something Palpatine wants to happen to lure him to the Sith. We can't let that happen."

"Will you go with me to the Senate next week when they convene? You've been my body guard before."

"Who will watch the children?"

"Anakin and Harry, of course." Padme laughed, "If the vote goes bad, we return here and we all leave immediately."

Ginny thought about it for a second, "Very well, but you're telling Anakin."

x x x

From her seat behind the Senator's box, Ginny watched as Padme explained and argued the facts of how the Separatists were no longer a threat. She continued to tell them how with the threat removed, it was time to return the Senate back to the way it was before the emergency powers had been given to the Chancellor as well as vote for a new leader.

There were plenty of counter arguments as predicted. Padme stood her ground even with the more powerful planets protesting her argument. Several strong allies, Bail Organa of Aldaraan, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, all three bearing witness to the corruption of Palpatine.

Ginny watched the Chancellor for the most part and she could tell the underlying rage of seeing Skywalker trying to sway the Senate to replace him. It was as if he was making a mental list of the Senators who were agreeing with her and was going to ensure some met up with accidents when the vote failed. And two hours later, the vote failed.

Padme was quiet after the vote was cast. There were very few Senators who had openly supported her, and some who remained hidden in fear of Palpatine's response to their opposition.

"You were right, Ginny." Padme sighed finally, as they neared their speeder to take them back to the apartment, "I should have waited longer."

"If you'd have waited, Palpatine would think himself more invincible than he is." Ginny put a hand on Padme's shoulder, "Wait, there's something wrong." she drew her wand and was about to mutter a reveal spell on the speeder when it exploded.

Instead she threw up a shield out of reflex and tackled Padme to the ground. As they hit, she apparated away, holding tightly to her friend. By the time the crews arrived to help, the few witnesses of the explosion believed both had been killed in the blast, either vaporized or thrown off the deck.

x x x

The Temple was the first to receive word that both Ginny and Padme had been killed in a speeder bomb. Mace Windu saw the message and knew that Harry would need to be notified as well as break the news to Anakin. Both tasks he was sorely wishing Yoda was around to do.

x x x

Ginny reappeared in their apartment, holding a shell shocked Padme, "Ginny!"

She looked up to see Harry running towards her, Anakin right behind him, "Padme!"

"What happened?" Harry asked, helping his wife up, while Anakin was pulling Padme to her feet and embracing her tightly.

"Car bomb, after the vote." Ginny was breathing heavily and threw herself into Harry's arms, "I barely got a shield up in time."

"Anakin, how's Padme?"

He nodded in appreciation of the question, "She's recovering."

"I can't believe somebody would go to such lengths." Padme managed, "The Separatists were not responsible, there's no possible way!"

"It's how Palpatine and the Sith work." Harry answered.

A knock broke their conversation, Ginny drawing her wand again while Padme shied away from the door and into the other room.

Harry drew his lightsaber, "Who is it?"

"It's Mace! We need to talk!"

Harry opened the door, "Hurry, before somebody sees."

"I know you only wanted a Jedi to come here if it's an emergency." Mace began, "There was a car bomb outside the senate, both Ginny and Padme were...the targets."

"That's a relief." Harry answered, Mace's mouth dropping in shock.

"I tell you your wife is dead, and you say it's a relief?"

"Well," Harry chuckled, "Where's a camera, damn it."

"Our deaths were very exaggerated." Ginny said, walking into the room.

Mace stared open mouth for another second before closing it with a very heavy sigh, "Here I've been debating how to control you two from rushing Palpatine and killing him."

"Oh, we're still going to do that." Harry laughed, "Wait, he thinks they're dead? Anakin, this is a perfect opening."

"What?" Anakin frowned.

"Pretend like Padme really is dead. Play up the grief until he's practically begging you to let him help."

"Palpatine! The Jedi have killed her! They insisted she get you out of office for them and when she failed, they killed her!" Ginny dramatically played out.

Her falsetto voice got them all to laugh, Mace included as the tension broke, "After he reveals that he's a Sith, pretend you're all of the sudden unsure. Show anger that he was the Sith all along and you're not sure about going that far yet."

Anakin smirked, "Shouldn't be too hard. He was so desperate the last time, I could feel it."

"Just remember, she's still alive, Anakin." Harry pointed out.

Padme grabbed Anakin and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, "You won't forget now, will you?" Anakin shook his head, speechless, "Good, I'm planning on a nice vacation after all this is over, just you and me."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter or Starwars. I did change them to fit this AU that I created in those aforementioned universes. I'm not going to make money on any of this. Just enjoy the story because if you've stuck with it this long, you're enjoying it.

x Chapter Fourteen x

**Traps**

Anakin was pacing in the Chancellor's office, tears evident on his cheeks and his eyes. Palpatine had been in a meeting but had allowed Anakin to remain there. A door opened and the Chancellor entered, "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, my boy. My networks are trying to determine who was behind this attack..."

"I know who was behind it!" Anakin's voice was laced with hate now as Palpatine showed a little surprise and concern.

"You do?"

"It was the Jedi council. I overheard them discussing...discussing how Padme had been collateral damage. They were going after Potter, something about how she was fixing to betray them or something. She's the one they were using to force their agendas into the Senate." Anakin spat out his Master's name with more venom and anger than Palpatine had ever felt, 'the boy is ready'.

"Then you must protect your children, Anakin. The Jedi will stop at nothing if they feel the Potters are out of their control. You left them with Potter, didn't you?"

Anakin's face paled, "What have I done? If Harry fails to protect them...I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Wait, Anakin!" Palpatine stopped the man from running out, "I can help you get your revenge on the Jedi. I can teach you things you can't and won't learn from them."

"Teach me? What are you talking about?" Anakin mixed his confusion with curiosity, Palpatine bought it.

"You're powerful, Anakin. But alone even the Council could get you. I can help. My knowledge will be open to you, I want you to learn from me, to obtain even more power to get your revenge on your wife's murderers."

"What kind of power?"

"Power the Jedi would try to keep you from." Palpatine smiled at the thought of how close he was to getting Anakin on his side, but calmed his excitement enough to continue, "My Master taught me for many years, and I can do the same for you."

"You're the Sith!" Anakin drew his lightsaber and ignited it, "The Council, they've been hunting you. You're responsible for this war!"

"No, Anakin. Dooku betrayed me! He built the Separatists and was going to use them to kill me. He was the one who placed the order for the Clones and was going to use them against us. The Jedi weren't supposed to find them and since then, they have been planning to overthrow the Senate with the army behind them." Palpatine paused and dropped his voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I certainly would like to." Anakin hesitated, "I'm going to turn you over to the Council." he was pacing, broadcasting anger, confusion and a dark rage that Palpatine was nearly salivating over.

"I can feel your anger, Anakin. We can end the Jedi together and bring peace to the galaxy."

"I need...to think." Anakin wanted the power, he could feel the dark side calling him, easy to reach out and use, "Give me some time."

"Without me, you'll never achieve your true potential." Palpatine called out as Anakin turned to leave, apparating to the Temple the second he was out of sight.

x x x

"We're playing a dangerous game." Mace said to the gathered Council, "What if the boy gives in to his emotions?"

"Palpatine is going to play the revenge and power card." Harry shook his head, "Anakin knows that our training is more powerful than the Darkside or even the Jedi, no offense. Then there's no need for revenge since Padme didn't die."

"Who's going to confront him then?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, his hologram flickering slightly.

"Anakin must." Harry said, "He's the Chosen one to defeat the Sith, isn't he?"

Mace shook his head, "This needs to be the job of Jedi Masters. Fisto, Kolar, myself..."

Harry cut him off, "You don't trust him? Unbelievable!"

"If the boy does get the intel and forces Palpatine's hand, I will trust him." Mace frowned at Harry.

"Your arrogance is going to alienate him, Mace. How can you call him the 'Chosen One' for years and then when push comes to shove, you deny him? If there's a prophecy saying he's to bring balance to the Force, then anyone else, even myself, will fail and only he will succeed."

"And if Palpatine kills him?" Mace asked.

"He wasn't the 'Chosen One'."

"That's a little cold, Potter." Master Gallia remarked with a frown.

"My prophecy said 'neither can live while the other survives', that meant kill or be killed. His at least says that he'll succeed in bringing balance to the Force."

A crack sounded outside the chamber and Anakin walked in, "Wow, that was...intense!"

"Breath, Anakin. Reinforce your occlumency. Remember Padme is alive, your children are safe and we're on your side!"

Anakin closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. A minute later he opened them and grinned, "He bought it. Everything! He believes I'm back here wanting revenge on the Jedi and desiring the 'Power' he's offering."

Harry laughed, "As if he could have taught you any of the things that I did. You'll have to show us the memory later." he turned to the rest of the Council, "We have our answer. I'll contact Master Yoda and notify the other Jedi on the front lines to be wary of their clones. Palpatine might get the Order out regardless and it'll get messy."

"Good work, Anakin." Mace stood, "You've proved yourself to be a fighter for the light many times over and...I thank you."

Anakin stared at Mace open mouth, looking in disbelief between Windu and Potter before stammering, "No problem, Master."

"You are the Chosen one, Skywalker. It's your destiny to defeat the Sith Lord. Will you allow us to join you?" Kit Fisto asked from the side, "You don't have to face him alone."

"He'll be expecting you." Anakin smiled in appreciation, "He believes you'll keep me back. He's very good, don't underestimate him."

"Anakin and I will apparate ahead of you all. We'll mask our approach and remain invisible until we're needed." Harry stood and looked around for any disagreements. Nobody said anything until Galia announced that she would alert all of the Jedi of the situation and alert the Temple guard.

x x x

"You got here fast." Palpatine looked up from his desk as four Jedi Masters entered.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you're under for treason to the Republic." Mace ignited his lightsaber.

Palpatine chuckled, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Master Jedi. I've done nothing but try to keep this Republic together."

"You were in league with Count Dooku from before the war and you've been plotting against the Jedi. You've used this war as your own personal vendetta against the Jedi Order, Darth Sidious."

"I was elected by the governing body and have never betrayed the people, Master Jedi."

"Will you come peacefully?" Mace asked as the other Jedi ignited their light sabers.

"It's treason then." Palpatine cackled, and before the Jedi could react, he leapt from his desk, igniting his lightsaber and slashing Master Tilin across the chest. The other three attempted to react, but Palpatine spun around and cut down Mater Kolar, bringing his blade back in time to deflect blows from Windu and Fisto.

He swung his blade against Mace and hit Fisto with enough push to expose the Jedi to his weapon and stabbed the Nautolan Jedi in the chest. Mace dropped back from the office and the Sith Lord pursued.

Their duel continued through the chambers and into another office, Palpatine was unable to gain the upper hand, before a quick riposte disarmed the Chancellor and Windu knocked him to the ground besides an exposed window. Anakin strode into the room, his robes billowing. He spotted Palpatine at the tip of Windu's blade, "Anakin! See what did I tell you? The Jedi are trying to take over!" Palpatine cried out desperately, "The time to have your revenge is now, Anakin! I can give you the power to avenge your wife. Help me!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Windu called out as the level of wind seemed to increase from the shattered window, "You are defeated, Sidious. The rule of the Sith will not continue."

"What about the Senate?" Anakin asked, "His crimes have to be brought to light or he becomes a martyr."

"He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Anakin?" Palpatine frowned, this was not the same boy who had come into his office hours before, "I can get you the revenge..."

Anakin laughed and stood next to Mace, "I can't believe you fell for it, Palpatine. Did you really think Ginny would have let my wife die? From a speeder bomb? Your lackeys hired certainly weren't subtle. I mean, right after a vote to get you out of office wouldn't have the Jedi trying to kill her. And you know the Jedi don't covet power."

A disembodied chuckle sounded from the still open door and Palpatine stared in surprise and disgust as Harry appeared with a shimmer, "You've been played, Sidious. I'll admit, you almost got us."

"Then you'll be devastated on your return to the temple to find my best Legion slaughtering the Jedi Order. I sent them the minute I watched Windu and those Jedi corpses back there enter the building. Of course, I had hoped Skywalker would lead them." Palpatine sneered as he seemed to regain his composure, trying to show that he had faked his defeat at the hands of Windu.

"Call them off!" Mace ordered.

"DO IT, Windu!" Palpatine growled, "You want to kill me so badly for every friend, every pathetic Jedi killed in the war. Of course you had no chance of winning in the end."

"Mace, step back from the Chancellor." Harry cautioned, "We can't let him goad us into murder. Anakin was right about keeping him alive to stand trial. If we kill him now, the Senate will crucify the Jedi and turn us into the enemy."

"I can feel your anger." Palpatine continued, "Your hate can make you powerful, Windu. I am defenseless. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

Anakin frowned, "You will be quiet, Sidious! Silencio!"

The spell hit Palpatine and in a flash he jumped to his feet and caught Windu with two handed lightning, completely encasing the Jedi before Harry or Mace could react. Windu was tossed out the window, his screams of pain following as Sidious pulled a secondary lightsaber to his side and ignited it.

Harry and Anakin engaged their blades, throwing spells at the Sith, who, managed to deflect each one, "You will all pay for your treachery!" Sidious broke the silencing spell with a powerful surge from the Force, charging Harry and throwing Anakin across the room with a push through the Force. Harry easily countered the Sith, but failed to notice the table coming at him. Harry was struck and the blow knocked his wand out of his hand.

He allowed the blow to send him under a kill strike from Sidious and summoned his wand back, preparing for a second blow to follow. It never came as Anakin attacked in flurry of body strikes that the Sith could barely contain. Harry was about to reengage the Chancellor, but six red armored guards of the Senate entered to defend Palpatine.

"Guards! The Jedi have betrayed the Republic!" Palpatine shouted, ducking and getting a strike on Anakin's blade before falling back on the defensive again, "Contact the army and alert them of this treason!"

Harry shot a reductor at the guards and the lead man took it in the chest. The power from the explosion knocked both Anakin and Sidious off balance, but the latter was able to strike. With a leg sweep from his blade, Darth Sidious severed both of Anakin's legs while coming up through Anakin's wand arm.

Anakin went down and Harry threw a dozen hexes at Sidious backing him from finishing off Anakin. The surviving guards had left to follow Palpatine's order, but Harry was more concerned with his friend. Grabbing Anakin's body, he apparated them both away as Palpatine cackled gleefully.

Harry and Anakin reappeared in the Jedi medical ward, "I need a healer!"

Two Jedi rushed over, "What happened?"

"Sidious."

"The Sith?"

"Yeah. Windu, Fisto, Kolar and Tilin were with us. They're all dead." Harry summarized, "We don't have time for new limbs. Stabilize him and get him to a transport. I have to get the Temple defenses ready."

"Master Windu's dead?" the other finally asked in shock.

"Yes. Tend to Skywalker and get to a shuttle. This place is going to be crawling with Republic clones, very soon!" Harry watched them begin to stabilize Anakin, who was still conscious, "Stay with us, Anakin."

"Harry?"

"I'm right here. We're getting you off Coruscant. Sidious got you this time, but we'll be back, all right? We'll get him later."

"Padme..." he groaned.

"She's going to be waiting for you, all right? So will Luke and Leia." Harry gripped his only good arm, the mechanical limb that he had acquired from the battle on Geonosis, "I need to organize the Temple defenses, all right? I'll see you back at headquarters."

Anakin cracked a smile, "Thanks for saving me."

"I have a 'saving people' thing." Harry chuckled and with a nod from the healers, he hurried out, following a patron us that found the Corp commander faster.

x x x

Outside the Temple, the ten guards stationed outside noticed a large number of military transports inbound from the Senate building. A second later, a volley of rockets were launched, "Incoming!"

His shout did not come in time and even though they threw up a shield, the rockets slammed into the temple without mercy. Eight of the ten were killed instantly, while the other two were thrown into the debris, their shields shattered. The first wave of clone troopers began to land in front and lasers poured into the breach. One of the survivors went down while the other managed to get his lightsaber up and another shield erected.

However, as the fourth ship landed, his shield failed and a laser struck him in the chest. Four squads of clones charged the breach as more transports approached the temple. A team of four Knights apparated in front, the first response team and opened fire with their blasters, knocking most of the front squad down.

Laser fire thickened and they ducked behind cover, drawing their light sabers. Apparation cracks signaled the arrival of more Knight reinforcements while more Republic clones continued to arrive. Spells and lightsabers engaged the attackers while the blaster fire continued to pour into the Knight ranks. As the initial charge stalled, the clones reformed their approach and pulled back in time for a fresh volley of rockets to slam into the defending Knights.

Only a few were able to raise shields strong enough and in time. Before the dust could begin to settle, the clones were advancing again. More Knights apparated into the fight landing in the center of the clone formation with their lightsabers ready, spinning and slicing through the enemy until a laser broke through and knocked one down. One of them grabbed his companion and apparated to safety.

Another volley of rockets cleared out the defenders again as a third wave of troops started to land. The Clone and Knight bodies were beginning to pile on top of each other as reinforcements continued to pour into the fight from either side.

A squadron of Knight star fighters launched from the Jedi hanger, while two transports with padawans and Jedi took off. Clone escort fighters broke off and pursued the escaping Jedi, rockets trailing the retreating ships. Dogfights broke out while four clone transports attempted to land inside the open hanger.

Explosive hexes erupted from within the hanger, slamming into the lead shuttle's cockpit, causing it to tumble into a pair of banishing hexes knocked it into the ship behind it. Four rockets were fired in retaliation before the third transport took five reductors, blowing it out of the air.

The fourth dropped onto the deck in the dust of the rockets, and a squad of clones jumped into battle. A dozen light sabers ignited and Jedi charged the squad. A padawan was struck in the chest while the boy's lightsaber sliced through his killers armor. Two more Jedi fell in the next minute but the rest of the clones were cut down.

A soft crack echoed in the room and Harry ducked a swinging blade, "Sorry about that, sir."

Harry laughed, "Shouldn't have shown up so close. Get aboard the transport, our next squad of fighters are ready. We're sending four out this time because the clones just got a foothold."

"What about..."

Harry cut the Jedi off, "Time's short. We've already lost five hundred Knights and several dozen Jedi. And that's only twenty minutes of fighting. I'll keep the hanger clear for the final group to get on their ships."

They nodded and Harry noticed Captain Reese and a group of twenty Knights running into the hanger, "General Potter! We lost contact with our team here and..."

"They tried to gain a foothold and clone rockets killed them before I could get here. Besides, Jedi aren't completely useless." Harry cracked a smile, "Most of them were fighting the Seps before you were all cloned and your purpose is to help protect the Jedi."

"Yes, sir. We're going to reinforce the entry."

"Leave three with me."

Reese nodded and pointed to three Knights before apparating with the rest of his squad out of the hanger. He reappeared behind the clone lines where he had left his Knights. His men were caught off guard and the clones opened fire. Reese deflected four shots, noticing that five of his men went down.

Enhancing his speed through the Force, he ran at the closest formation of clones. They shot at him, but he deflected the necessary bolts back at the clones, killing two before launching himself into the air and brought himself down in the middle of the formation, his lightsaber striking the ground. A Force Shockwave erupted from his landing and the squad was scattered.

He brought his lightsaber up again and managed to deflect several lasers back at his attackers. Three clones went down and Reese noticed his men were trying to rally behind him, pushing back against the countless waves of Republic clones trying to purge the Temple.

Reese yelled for his group to charge and through a hail of lasers they advanced, some running, others apparating into the clone ranks, devastating the Republic numbers despite their own continuing to dwindle. A banisher into the body of one clone drew Reese's momentum into an upper slash through the body of another. He heard a vibroblade engage itself from a sheath and watched a clone trooper launch an attack at him. He could not protect himself in time and felt the sharp cold blade bury itself into his wand shoulder.

Falling back from the blow, he countered with his lightsaber and cut the clone down, but the wound was too much for him to regain his fighting fervor. A warning through the Force allowed him to defect a volley of shots at him, while throwing up a weak shield to stop another until a second bolt ripped through his shield and struck him in the thigh. He was knocked to the ground and fought to gain his feet.

Around him, the last push from his men was weakening, while more Republic clones arrived. Clone Commandos were marching into the temple with rockets and heavy weapons while two clone walkers had landed and were pushing through the breach. Explosions continued to shake the temple as the clones fought to widen the gap for a Juggernaut to join the assault.

Reese heard a crack next to him and saw Harry launching a furious attack on the clones. Spells, hexes and conjured creatures assaulted the clones, with three reductors and a banisher annihilated both walkers, "Get out of here, sir!"

Harry grinned at the Captain, "I'm here to get you out! Your men are pulling back to their fighters and we're going to my ship."

He paused, conjured a twenty foot dragon, releasing the beast against the clones before taking aim at the Juggernaut and released a full powered confrigo hex. Grabbing Captain Reese, he apparated them both from the Temple a second before the curse landed. With the force of a five hundred pound bomb, the hex detonated and engulfed three fourths of the vehicle, including half of the clones on the ground.

Under the cover of the confusion that followed, the remaining two hundred Knights pulled back to minimize their losses and regrouped with General Potter.

x x x

Ginny Potter watched from the cockpit of the **Marauder** as the Republic fleet began to position themselves above the Jedi temple. Already dozens of clone transports were headed to the surface and clone fighters had been launched to begin patrolling the skies.

"Padme! Get up here!"

The senator entered the cockpit, holding Leia in her arms, "Is it happening?"

There was a trace of fear in her voice and Ginny knew what she was thinking, both of their husbands were on the surface, in the thick of it all. Ginny could sense that something had gone wrong in their attack on the Chancellor, it was the only explanation she could come up with that would stir the clones up like they were.

"I can still sense them." Ginny said, closing her eyes and focusing for a moment, "The temple is under attack. Thousands of clones. Harry's leading the defense, but...Anakin, he's hurt. Alive but hurt, Padme."

Padme gasped at the news and held her tongue from asking question that she knew Ginny could not answer, "Look, coming from the planet!"

Ginny turned back to the stars and saw the clone formations breaking towards the surface, "I'm detecting a ship coming from the surface. Two of our transports. Can you get into one of the guns? Or get Ahsoka and another Knight into them. We're going to run a little cover for them."

Padme nodded and left the cockpit as Ginny accelerated towards the approaching transports. Both ships were light on their weaponry, but the four Jedi fighters had already broken off and speeding to delay the intercepting Republic forces. Missiles launched and lasers flashed from the approaching ships. They were only five minutes away from their jump spot, but a Republic cruiser was nearly there to stop them.

She armed a torpedo and flipped her ship towards the cruiser, "Turrets, stand by to fire. I'm going to soften them up with a missile. Focus on the bridge. I want them thinking about us, not our transports."

"Got it." "Understood."

Waiting until minimum range, Ginny painted the target and launched immediately. It struck the shields seconds later with a full barrage from her freighters laser batteries hitting the shielded bridge. Enough damage was done and she banked away from the answering volley of lasers. She cloaked the ship again and was satisfied that the cruiser was unable to track them. She turned the ship again and repeated the action, coming at the bridge from another angle that threw off the second volley enough to allow her to escape unscathed.

"**Marauder**, this is transport one. We're through the blockade. Thanks for the distraction."

"No problem. Meet you at the rendezvous."

"Understood. We're tracking four more transports launching, **Marauder**." the captain of the transport continued, "We're picking up more cruisers on intercept. May the Force be with you."

"Appreciated, one." Ginny turned the ship to find four more transports breaking from the planet's atmosphere and dozens of Jedi and Republic fighters engaged in dogfights. She uncloaked her ship and took it towards the battle. She could feel the warning in the Force before it happened, only able to watch a deadly volley hitting the shields of the lead transport. She could do nothing as the shields failed and the Jedi transport was cut apart by the Republic's turbolasers.

Arming two more torpedoes, Ginny locked onto the cruiser responsible and fired. Both warheads made it through the lasers trying to shoot them down and struck the shielded bridge with a brilliant explosion of energy. For a moment, she thought that the shields failed, but the flickering stabilized and she muttered a curse under her breath, "Padme! Get up here!"

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny cloaked the freighter again and moved it closer to the bridge, "What's wrong?" Padme asked, surprised at the proximity to the cruiser as she entered the cockpit.

"Get me Ahsoka and one of the Knights. Then take the helm." Ginny answered, still maneuvering the **Marauder** into position next to the bridge. Padme called for the mentioned Knights and they both entered, "Hold on!"

Before they could say anything, Ginny grabbed both and apparated them onto the bridge of the Cruiser. Her wand snapped up and before the crew could register she was there, Ginny hurled a bone breaker at the captain. It struck him in the chest and she heard the satisfying snap and sickening crunch of his body hitting the wall. A laser passed her head, and she conjured a fire whip which cracked through the air taking the head of a clone trooper. Next to her, Ahsoka and the Knight had engaged their lightsabers and attacked ferociously, the crew just beginning to respond against the threatening Jedi.

Ginny engaged her lightsaber and batted three lasers back to their origin while apparating into one of the crew pits and cutting down the half dozen men within it, "Find the helm, Ahsoka!" Ginny shouted, "Direct the ship into one of the other cruisers and disable the weapons!"

She jumped over two clones and cut their legs out from beneath them then looked around. Everybody was dead on the bridge and she noticed a boarding alarm had been sounded during the fight. No surprise, but it might complicate things if they discovered where she had boarded. Ginny took out her communicator and keyed it to her ship, "**Marauder**, you still out there?"

Padme's voice came back clear, "Right where you left us."

"Be ready to uncloak. I'll have to see the cockpit to make it back."

"Ready for your signal."

Ahsoka walked up beside her, "Course is set. They took out another transport though, Master."

"We need to get to the rendezvous point." Ginny looked out at the battle that had already turned against them, "Uncloak now!"

Padme uncloaked the ship and a second later, Ginny reappeared, "Let's get out of here."

As she spun the ship around, they watched another transport take a crippling hit to their engines and list violently to the right before a volley of lasers finished it off, "Course is laid in."

"Punch it."

The **Marauder** jumped away from Coruscant seconds before two Republic cruisers collided and erupted into a giant fireball above the planet, giving the remaining Jedi and Knights an opening and time to escape the system.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: In my final chapter, I continue to recognize that my story is at a close and yet that I still don't own the rights of either Harry Potter or Starwars. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

**Rendezvous**

Harry looked around at the Jedi assembled before the Council. Out of the ten transports escaping the temple, only four had arrived to the rendezvous site at Polis Mass with barely a hundred Clone Knights escaping Coruscant as they fought their way through the blockade.

He had been sure not all of the clones would betray the Jedi, and he had been right about some of the units as across the Republic military, original clones and post-Kamino clones fought over the Order sixty-six, trying to buy the different Jedi enough time to escape. Still, others had no problems with the order and executed their commanders without hesitation.

He recognized several in the Order, close friends that knew his full story. Luminara had escaped with Yoda from Kashyyyk, the wookies aiding in their escape while the Knights covered the escape. Barriss Offree escaping Fellucia with a detatchment of post-Kamino clones, while Aayla Secura had been executed by Commander Bly and his clone troopers.

The absence of several other Masters was noticeable, Ki-Adi-Mundi was off the grid, his status unknown. Plo Koon had been on a patrol with several other pilots and he was unaccounted for.

Harry could only imagine that if the Jedi had been unprepared for the betrayal the entire Order would have been wiped out, and the Sith would be in command, uncontested.

"What's our next course of action?" a Jedi Master called out above the light conversations within the padawans. A hush followed as Yoda, Harry, Kenobi and Ginny became the center of attention.

"Confront Palpatine, I will." Yoda looked over at Kenobi, "Only a Master will be able to defeat him."

Harry frowned, "Only Anakin will be able to defeat him and bring a balance to the Force, Yoda."

"Skywalker?" the same Jedi who began the meeting scoffed, "Palpatine sliced him to pieces! He's not fit..."

"And you are?" Harry challenged, "Prophecies are a fickle thing. They aren't clear about who they refer to, but Master Windu and three other Masters were cut down by Sidious. Anakin was injured, yes, but he's still alive and is just as powerful."

Everyone was quiet until the Master asked, "Then what should we do?"

"Harry and I prepared several safe houses for the younglings and we have a place where our clones have trained." Ginny answered, "Thanks to our Knights, we have four Star Cruisers loyal to us. Most of the crew are Knight clones, but there are several hundred Rebpulic Clones who are with us. They're how Master Ulundi and Master Yoda escaped Kashyyyk."

"True, it is, what Master Potter says." Yoda nodded, "More questions, have you?"

There was another silence among the Jedi until a door opened in the back and Padme, with an escort of Knights, entered. Several Jedi stood to stop them, but Harry waved Padme forward, "What news from Coruscant?"

Ginny frowned, "Harry!"

Harry chuckled and turned back to Padme, "How's Anakin?"

"Awake, but in pain. They've finished with two of his limbs and are working on the last."

"Ginny and I will be by after the meeting."

Padme nodded and turned to the gathered Jedi, "For those who don't know me, I'm Padme Skywalker. I was a Senator of the Republic until now, because the Republic no longer exists. Palpatine has declared himself Emperor of the First Galactic Empire." she paused and waited for the Jedi to quiet down again, "I resigned from the Senate immediately and sent my notice to Naboo and several of our friends also within the Senate.

"I will remain the contact with our friends and be the point of contact. There has also been a 'kill all' order given from the Emperor on all Jedi. In particular, Harry and Ginny, you both have a million credit reward posted, while Anakin has only a half million. Personally, I'm wanted for questioning as are several others that I'm not going to mention here."

"What about the rest of us?" Barriss asked.

"For every lightsaber ransomed, a ten thousand credit reward is offered. Another Forty if there's a body."

"What's our new planet?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, "We are going to continue our mandate in protecting the Galaxy, but we're going to be making changes to the Order. We aren't going to maintain a permanent temple outside our current safe haven. The safe house itself is under a very high level of protection that very few will ever know about."

"So we no longer have a home?" a padawan Harry recognized as Bene, asked.

"We, the new council, are going to scatter the Jedi across the Galaxy. Some will remain with our fleet, while others will complete their own training and the training of their padawans. Ginny and I have established a secure way of maintaining contact in the event of an emergency."

"You've approved of this Master Yoda?" a Jedi in the back asked.

"On the Council, Master Potter is." Yoda nodded, "Powerful and experienced at hiding, if without his planning we were, lost the Jedi Order would have been. Object to his plans, I do not."

Harry nodded and was about to continue, but Ginny cut him off, "If any of you feel that they have an idea, don't hesitate to mention it. Harry and I have been preparing for this since the second battle of Kamino. That doesn't mean we always know best, but we have been ready since...well, we've been ready. That's why we have over ten thousand clones loyal to the Jedi. It's how so many of you were saved from the Temple. It's the reason we had those ten transports ready to launch, why the younglings were moved to Safehaven. We knew Palpatine was the Sith for two years but if we'd confronted him then, a lot more of you would have been killed."

Ginny stopped as Harry put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "What Ginny means, our plans weren't flawless and we still lost a lot of our friends. We're doing the best we can and if another of you comes up with something, tell us. I don't care if you're just a Padawan, Knight or Master, all ideas will be heard and we'll talk through it objectively." Harry looked around for anybody to ask a question and when nobody did he turned to Anakin's astromech, "Artoo, have you complied a list of the survivors and the missing?" the droid whistled affirmatively, "Good, Anakin's droid has a list of ship assignments for now, as well as some assignments in trying to hunt down our missing who were out on the rim. Don't go anywhere alone. We have plenty of clone armor for disguises or we can alter your appearances temporarily, just ask me, Ginny, Jedi Offree or Master Skywalker when he is done recovering."

The meeting ended quickly and Yoda kept the Potters, Kenobi, Padme, Ulundi and Offree back, "A different Order, we must construct. Set the Jedi have been in their teachings. A change we need to make, if survive the Sith we will."

"Follow the Code of Wizards, Master." Harry said, "Anakin is strong enough to lead it once he's healed. We can begin our instruction with the Padwans and the younglings. If the other Jedi desire this training, we can help them as well."

"I doubt the Masters will accept." Luminara said quietly, "We can keep training our students in the Force, we'll just have to incorporate the magic aspect as well."

Harry agreed, "If they really want to learn, I won't hold them back. I can make new wands for everybody."

"What will we do about our clones?" Barriss asked.

"We have enough to run our own fleet." Harry answered, "We have several hundred fighters as well as four capital ships. Not enough to pose a threat yet, but it'll be enough to make them think twice in a fight."

"What about future Jedi?" Obi-wan asked, "Just because we're exiled doesn't mean children aren't born in the Force."

"True, Master Kenobi." Yoda nodded, "The old Jedi Masters, assign them to rescue the next generation, I will."

"That would be an excellent task for them." Harry nodded, "Sirius, Luke and Leia will be the first of our new order. They've all displayed powers on their own, great Jedi they will become."

"We're still going to call them Jedi?" Padme asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, 'wizarding Jedi' is too long and people won't really know what a wizard is."

"What about adopting a name from back home, Harry?" Ginny grinned, "Order of the Phoenix."

"Will we have the same purpose? To rise out of the ashes in rebirth to fight against the evil?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ginny nodded, "We are now the Jedi of the Phoenix."

x x x

"Harry!"

The man in question looked up from behind his desk and smiled, "Anakin, great to see that you're out of medical."

"Yeah, no joke." Anakin chuckled and drew up a seat, "So Padme briefed me on some of the meeting last week."

"And?"

"What did you mean about me leading after I was healed?"

"Exactly that, Anakin. Before this war, you were but the learner, now, you're a Master and the one the next generation will learn from." Harry smiled, "Besides, I'm too old to be in change of things. My goal is done with your Mastership, your time has arrived."

"I don't know anything about leading this order." Anakin frowned, "Besides, what will you and Ginny do?"

"Raise our children." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes serenely, "Sirius is almost ready to begin his Force training and..."

"Ginny's pregnant again?" Anakin smirked, "Good luck with that."

"You do realize Padme will be wanting another once word gets out."

Anakin gaped, "The twins are a handful already. I don't know how we'd manage another."

"You will. And you'll love them even more." Harry smiled at his memories long past, "You won't have to run the Order alone Anakin. We both will be here to help. Master Yoda's stepped down to assist in finding more potentials. Kenobi will be on your council as will Offree and Padme."

"Padme?"

"Of course. She's our liaison to our allies." Harry tossed a data pad to his friend, "That has a list of survivors. I only left a couple Masters on there in case you wanted another old guy like me or Kenobi to sit on your council. Everybody else is a Jedi." Anakin began scanning through the names while Harry continued, "I also put Captain Reese on there. He should get a promotion for his service during the Battle of the Temple. He will serve as a spokesperson for the Clones and should be your right hand in battle."

"How will we be able to pay or feed everybody?"

"Pay?" We're all outlaws of the Empire. Gin and I saved a lot too. Food, all covered. Safehaven has been providing for the old Order for the last year and we still have a surplus."

"We need to ensure the Captains of each ship know where Safehaven is. To escape if needed."

"See, you're already doing a great job. I hadn't thought of that."

"What about my injuries?"

Harry waved the question away, "You'll be back on form quick enough, Anakin. It's time the House of Skywalker took its place at the head of the Jedi."

x x x

Harry Potter stared quietly out the viewport of the Starcruiser **Three****Broomsticks.** He had requested to name one of the ships and decided to use the name of the old bar from Hogsmeade.

A petite hand slipped around his waist and Harry relaxed into his wife's soothing presence through the Force. From the other side a dark haired, brown eyed boy hugged him around the leg, prompting Harry to smile and hoist his son into arms.

Sirius, the three year old carbon copy of his father buried himself into his father's shoulder while Harry wrapped his free arm around Ginny. Behind them, Anakin approached, Padme holding Leia while Luke followed his father.

"Are we ready, Harry?" Anakin asked, the two families staring at the stars for a moment.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "We'll remain in hiding until we have enough support to strike back."

"Chandrila, Aladaraan, even Corellia. They're always showing support against the Empire." Padme smiled, "As is Naboo."

"How long will we have to wait?" Ginny asked.

"Too many years will pass before we'll be ready to overthrow Sidious. The people will suffer under his rule."

"Where to, General?" a voice asked, "We've cleared the station and we're waiting for your orders."

"Admiral Reese," Harry turned to the clone officer, he had his helmet off and Harry recognized that he had come from his own DNA, though tweaked enough to not look exactly like him, "Good to see you up again."

"Of course, sir." Reese nodded with respect, "General Skywalker, your orders."

"I've heard rumors that Master Kota survived because he never liked the clones. Let's see if we can find him and bring another teacher back into the fold."

x The End x

A/N: I have begun writing up a sequel. Especially with the amount of support that I've received. It's not completed yet, so suggestions are welcome.


End file.
